The 'Spell'
by Skippylove
Summary: -Complete- What does impatientness on a mission get Sasuke? Something he definitely didn't want and never expected. Sasuke finds himself in a tricky situation, he's had his gender swapped and he's not happy. Even with the strange turn of events things continue to get weirder for him, it might as well be the end of the world to the Uchiha. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did it would never end...**

 **Author note: I was just having fun, I don't know where it's going at all. Give me reviews, tell me if I miss spelled anything, and if you're interested in seeing more.**

 **The story follow's all canon stuff but the last movie, I don't include the Hinata and Naruto canon.**

 **Edit: I also just updated this chapter, doing some spell check and stuff like that.**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

After saving the world I went on a journey to find myself. I returned to Konoha about a year ago. Presently I'm nineteen going on twenty. I had to ketchup with Naruto, luckily we both became Jounin quickly. Naruto and I became a good team and were sent on harder missions together. Sadly since Sakura had become a famous medical ninja it's rare for all of team seven to go on a mission together. But today we were sent on a simple but supposedly dangerous mission together to take out a ninja who has been raising a gang and causing problems for villages. We had a simple plan to go with it, cut the head of the snake: we would kill the target first and hope the rest don't know what to do and flee, but it hadn't been going as planned…

I jumped in front of Sakura blocking a kunai aimed for the side of her head with my Katana. "I can handle myself you ass!" Sakura yelled over the noise of the fight.

"I just saved you can maybe you be thankful?" I responded running my Katana though a ninja's chest.

"How do you know I couldn't have blocked it myself" she argued watching my back.

"Guys! Is now a time to be arguing?" Naruto said as he rejoined us and prepared to fight the rest of the Ninja. We both shot Naruto a glare. _He's right though_ I thought not willing to admit it out loud. "How many more guards does this guy have? Isn't he a Ninja himself?" Naruto asked taking down another Ninja.

"Well, he isn't as much as a fighting ninja as a witch really" Sakura informed us.

"A what?" Naruto asked. Neither of us had gotten the details of the mission, Sakura was the only one who seemed to know the rest.

"A warlock, a wizard, a magical man" Sakura tried to define 'witch' with other words quickly trying to focus on fighting.

"But he's a dude? Can guys be witches?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think it really matters," I said getting angry.

"It doesn't matter!" Sakura agreed. "I mean he is known for his spell like Jutsu's," She explained. Naruto didn't ask any more questions. I got impatient and jumped over the guards. A few came after me, I took them out easily.

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura called out behind me, I ignored her. I could see the target now, he was weaving hand signals slowly and sitting on the ground and muttering something. I just want to get this mission over with, _I'm quick enough to dodge any of this losers attacks_ I thought as I started closing in on him. God was I wrong. When I was only a few feet away he finished his hand signs and a burst of yellow light suddenly came out of his hands and hit me hard.

"Sasuke!?" I heard Naruto yell. I was lifted off the ground by the neck, it felt like someone was choking me. I couldn't see anything since the light was too blinding. I dropped my Katana trying to free myself from the invisible hands that were sucking the chakra out of me.

"You pitiful ninja think you can get rid of me so easily," I heard a man's voice tell me, I was guessing it's the targets, "you will pay for belittling me" he said raising his voice. Pain filled my entire body, I wasn't sure were from, but it seemed like everywhere. Out of pure pain, I started screaming. I didn't stop till the pain knocked me out or killed me; I couldn't tell.

Blackwater lapped at my ankles, I look up at the star covered sky. _Where I'm I, I guess I died… I really thought I had longer_ I sighed having accepted my death a long time ago, but also I didn't feel dead and couldn't quite believe it.

I sat up and looked around. It was sort of like Naruto's mental chamber for the nine tails. it was a big open room, the walls reached up into blackness. I was in the cage though. I look around. _Is this death… I don't think so… I don't feel dead, not like I would know how that feels but I wouldn't say I'm dead_ I thought.

"You are a man with much pride, Uchiha Sasuke" the man's voice boomed around me. I look around for a source, but to no avail. "I'm going to crush your pride," he said enjoyment in his voice. I could only imagine him smiling. All the sudden I saw myself on the other side. I tried to speak, but I realized I couldn't move at all. I grabbed my head as it started feeling as if it would explode. I heard a voice, not the man's but Naruto's.

"What have you done with Sasuke?" I gasped slightly and opened my eyes. I started blinking as the sun flooded my vision. I grunted not sure what was happening. I tried to move, but a hand held me down. I looked around. Naruto was on top of me with a kunai to my neck while Sakura was still fighting the last couple ninjas. "What did you to with Sasuke!" Naruto demanded pushing the kunai to my throat and causing a trickle of blood.

"What the fuck dude, get off me," I growled. I can't say it wasn't my voice bit it sounded just slightly different, _I must have ripped a vocal cord_ I thought. I tried to push Naruto off, but he stuck his ground. "Did you go blind?" I questioned still not understanding why he was being so violent toward me. Naruto didn't say anything and just looked at me. "It's me loser," I said. I noticed he pulled back a little when I said 'loser'. "What's your problem get off me," I said shuffling around. I realized most of my chakra was drained and couldn't push him off.

He squinted at me "S-Sasuke?" he asked easing off a little.

"Who else block head?" I glared at him, suddenly Naruto's face went blank. He stood up slowly now looking slightly scared. A huge wave of nausea washed over me. I turn over and hack up what little I had to eat. Breathing heavily I roll over and push myself up to a sitting position, not finding the strength to get up. I clench my fist trying not to show the pain I'm still in. I looked up at Naruto. His face had gone from scared to the biggest grin ever. "What?" I asked defensively breathing harder. His grin broke into a smile then hysterical laughter. I watched confused as he falls over laughing.

"Oh man," Naruto was able to get out between laughs. "Dude, I don't understand" he breathed in, "what happened", breathed in again, "but you are going to have a heart attack" he said laughing for a bit more then wiped his eyes pulling himself somewhat together. I looked angrily at him getting impatient. Sakura finished off the last of the ninja's and started running toward us.

"Sasuke are you ok-" she cut herself off as I looked over at her. Naruto started laughing again. "Sasuke…?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows.

"What's your guy's problem?" I said glaring at both of them. Sakura started laughing too. She grabbed her stomach and bended over laughing. I ignored them and look behind me. I notice the stupid witch guy was gone. "Look now our target got away," I said angrily. Sakura recollected herself letting out a couple giggles.

"Oh Sasuke…" she trailed off, "I'm sorry for laughing it's just really funny that you haven't noticed," she said chuckling. I looked at her extremely confused and sort of dazed. "What do you remember?" she asked I looked at her confused.

"Um, I don't know... a light, a lot of pain… then the 'witch' bastard -or whatever- saying something about… about destroying my pride?" I looked up at Sakura. Naruto started laughing again. Sakura luckily looked like she could hold back her smile that was appearing on her face.

She sighed "here" she pulled out a mirror and handed it to me. I grabbed it and looked at it. _Who is that..._ I thought looking at a woman in the mirror. _Blue-black hair, black eyes, and she sort of looks like me-_ I cut off my own thought.

"Oh my god" I whispered touching my face, "What the…" I muttered looking at the soft features of my face from their normal harder ones. "Why… do I look like a chick?" I ask looking up at Sakura. She had gotten serious with my tone.

"I don't know. I can only guess that that yellow light of his was some sort of Jutsu, or 'spell' if you will. My guess is the 'spell' was some sort of physical shifter, so in your case making you from a guy to a girl" Sakura tried to explain while she examined my body using her green chakra.

My head hurt. "What" I mutter nausea washed over me again. I turn around and start throwing up again, but nothing really came out. I look down at the vial covered ground. _Me, a girl… That's not something I ever thought I would be telling myself_ I thought turning over and picking up the mirror again. _This has to be one bad dream…_ I thought looking down at my chest which is only a little bigger then Sakura's, my waist was much smaller and my hips curvier. _Oh god why_ I thought feeling my body. I try to stand up but my legs are shaky. I start breathing fast, a little too fast. Everything around my started spinning, and I fall to the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

 **AN: this chapter was sort of short but I swear the next one will be longer.**

 **AN (presently): So I'm going over all the chapters when I have time to try to improve my grammar and spelling. I hope improving the grammar will improve the experience of the story. Please tell me your thoughts and don't be afraid to point out mistakes. Reviews are bae!**

 **-Skippylove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Author note: I had already written this chapter so I decided to put it up, I tried to mess with the style a little hoping it turned out better. Please tell me if there's any thought, comments, or concerns. Please review, I would also love to know if I should continue.**

 **Please look at the bottom for more present Author Note's.**

- **Skippylove**

* * *

"What do we tell Kakashi?" I heard a close yet distant voice say. It was a weird sensation. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't open my eyes.

"The truth: We failed our mission and someone got hurt. It won't look good on our reports, but we can't lie. It's not like we could hide Sasuke's new features anyway." another voice said more distant. I noticed I was being carried and could hear the familiar sound of rushing leafs as my carrier jumped through the trees. I quickly fall back into blackness.

* * *

I wake on a stiff bed. The strong smell of medicine and cleaning products reached my nostrils. I knew the smell of the hospital anywhere since I had ended up in it plenty of times. I try to get up, but a pair of hands eased me back down by the shoulders. I look around and see Sakura talking with Tsunade. Tsunade is now retired from Hokage. Kakashi was looking out the window. He took Tsunade's place and was named the sixth Hokage. I looked to my left and noticed Naruto was the one keeping me from jumping up. _I must have hit my head, it was just a nightmare_ I thought letting out a sigh of relief. "Kakashi, Sasuke's awake," Naruto informs the Hokage. Everyone looked over at me. Tsunade quickly walked over and leaned over me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked getting uncomfortably close. I cleared my sore throat.

"A little hungry," I said shrinking away from her. Tsunade snapped her fingers at Sakura who nodded and left the room only to return a minute or two later with a tray of hospital food. I slowly ate it. I was getting uncomfortable at everyone staring at me so glared at them In return. "Do you remember what happened?" Tsunade asked me concerned. This question struck me as weird.

"Yeah…?" my answer sounded more like a question when it came out.

"Sakura and Naruto told me what they know" Tsunade started messing with a couple papers. _What they know about what…_ I wondered. My heart almost stopped and I fearfully looked down at my chest. I sighed loudly at the sight my cleavage. I cringed and started getting confused. I became distressed once again and looked angrily at everyone. I started unconsciously shuffling on the mattress. They all start talking. I was too weirded out to care what they were saying. I looked down at my food but have lost my appetite and just stare at it blankly.

After a couple minutes, I looked up. "Can I be… turned back?" I asked awkwardly. Everyone went quite. Tsunade answered.

"Well, I wasn't named the world's best medic for nothing," She gloated, "I'll find something, but since I have never seen nor heard of such a Jutsu… it might take some time." I frowned.

"Great" I grumbled listening to the more girly version of my voice. "How long is 'some time'" I shot Tsunade a look.

"Can't answer that kiddo," she said shrugging as if this was no big deal. I sighed and tried to get up, but Naruto restrained me again.

"Can I leave?" asked Tsunade but glared at Naruto. She nodded and I whaked Naruto off. Kakashi slowly turned from his window, where he had not moved from and smiled at me.

"Report to me by the end of the week. if you can manage till then I'll put you back on missions; till then I'm assigning Sakura as you 'guide' to being a woman." I looked out the window miserably. "That means that you" Kakashi pointed at Sakura, "need to keep an eye on him, her, Sasuke, whatever" he finished and walked out of the room. I continued looking out the window. _God, I hope this is all blows over soon_ I looked at my reflection in the glass.

When I stood up I was a little shorter and that made me mad because now I was just at eye level with Naruto, maybe even below it, normal I was a few inches taller than him. I frowned and looked around at ever one who was silently observing me. I ignored them and tried finding my clothes and get out of the dreaded hospital robes.

"Um… Sasuke, I don't want to burst your bubble, but I don't think your clothes will exactly fit right" Sakura walked toward me as I pull out my clothes from a closet. I look at them, she was probably right, they were quite open in the chest area. I frowned. Tsunade had finished writing something and waved goodbye. Naruto stood up staring at me I glared at him to get his attention. He snaps out of whatever he was thinking about and nods at me before he headed for the door. He put his hand on my shoulder and I saw him trying to hold back a giggle before leaving. I had to resist the urge to break his hand. "Sasuke, I brought you some of my clothes" Sakura pulled them out of a bag she had. I take them and start unfolding them, it was a pair jeans, and a yellow tee shirt. I shuddered as I saw the woman undergarments. I looked up at her blank face. "Look you can't go out in public looking like a total weirdo" she pointed out. She seemed offended I didn't like her clothes. I sighed. "And I had to use one of my bra's for your stupid boobs so be grateful" she pointed at my chest. I ignored her and continue frowning at the clothes.

"I'm not wearing girl clothes," I said sternly.

"But you're a girl are you not?" Sakura smiled, enjoying herself.

"This is all so wrong" I whispered.

"The last member of the great Uchiha clan who helped defeat possibly the most powerful people to ever live and saved the world, can't wear girl clothes" Sakura raised an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. I glared at her. "Do you want me to help you?" She asked as I examine the clothes. I ignored her again. I took off the robe and started dressing. I didn't care if Sakura saw.

"Stupid mission" I mutter. I held the bra up and tried to figure it out only to look like a complete loser trying.

"Do you want me to help?" Sakura asked using her inviting voice she used on patients. I shrugged her off prideful. She stood with her arms crossed. I sighed and looked at her for help after another attempt. "It's not as hard as your making it dummy" she approached me and helped me put it on properly. I grunt my thanks and put the shirt on.

"I need to go home and find something more suitable," I say collecting my stuff.

"I could take you shopping" Sakura offered. I snorted at the thought. When I grabbed my Katana I have to look at it, it seemed much bigger. _No… it's just my hands are smaller, just another thing to piss me off_ I thought storming out of the room. Sakura followed me and kept a good pace.

I got to the front doors, but I was stopped by the woman behind the desk. "Miss, I'm going to need you to sign out" she called to me. I growled at the word 'miss'. I walked over and filled out my name and time of leaving. Sakura waited quietly before following me outside.

"Are you just going to follow me all day?" I asked as I start making my way toward the location of my apartment.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about a couple things," she said. The sun was setting and the villagers were getting home or doing last minute shopping. I decided to try not o make a scene and let her.

As we walked I noticed that I was only a little taller than Sakura now. It was weird being shorter than I was used to. People seem a lot taller, and I couldn't see over the crowd's heads anymore. I also notice Sakura can almost keep up with me, but my legs were still longer than hers. I examined my hands, they were smaller and looked very famine. I weaved a couple random hand signs and found it a lot easier and faster; I took note of it. I also didn't weigh as much since my footsteps were a lot lighter. But one thing that was getting annoying was when I put too much strength in a step my chest would bounce. I also noticed I got stared at quite a bit. I could feel my body being almost examined by the men and judged by the woman. _Are these normal women problems_ I wandered as walked.

When I walked past a group of older men out drinking one of them whistled at me. "Why don't you come sit with me darling?" one of them yelled. I slowly stopped walking. I could feel anger bubble up in me as I start walking toward him. I was in a bad mood already and they just set me off. My Sharingan activated without my consent; the men started backing up, fear written all over their faces. I grabbed the one who catcalled me and look into his eyes. He fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. I whipped my head around glaring at everyone else. Some of them started to run away. I turned around and close my eyes trying to de-activate my Sharingan. _Why did they activate so easily, normally I have to make them_ I thought rejoining Sakura. When I opened my eyes she looked terrified.

"D…did you kill him?" she asked. I looked at her blankly.

"No," I said walking forward. She started breathing again, "I put him in a long nightmare" I blinked a couple times feeling the after effect of using the ability.

"You can't go around knocking people out" she whispered. I looked at her.

"But he cat called me" I growled trying to defend myself.

"Yeah but a normal woman doesn't-"

"I'm not a woman" I snarled and glared at her. Sakura put her face in her hands.

"Why must you be so difficult" she muttered. There was a salience as we walked and I looked forward. "You are pretty attractive though" she commented removing her face from her hands. I shot her a look. "Cat calling is terrible, but it seems you have been cursed with beauty" she joked. "I'm not joking about your beauty though, it seems even as a girl you can rock it" Sakura smiled at me. I gave up being angry and rolled my eyes, _do woman have to deal with this shit…_ I wondered.

We got to my apartment without another incident. We entered and I realize Sakura had never even been in my home before as she stood awkwardly in the entry way. _She's actually the only other person to enter my apartment ever_ I realized as I turned on the lights showing she can come in. She sat down at my dining room table as I made my way to my closet. I tried on a couple different outfits of mine before I settle on my grey-blue zip-up one with a flared neckline, it's the most comfortable. I put it away with the knowledge of what to wear tomorrow. I threw on an old tank top and sweats I used for sleeping, they are a little looser on me now. I made some tea for us and sat down at the dining table with Sakura. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked. Sakura nodded grabbing her cup of tea.

"Yeah, I just want to talk about the basic woman stuff with you" I sigh. "We don't know how long you'll be stuck like this and you need to know this stuff to survive as a woman" she looked at me smiling, _of course she's enjoying this_ I though nodding slowly.

"Okay first is…" she thought for a bit, "social differences. You are going to have to go into woman's bathrooms," I nod _I'm not that stupid_ I thought, "and between woman cuddling and comfort is accepted and won't be questioned, you don't even have to be friends. Don't be surprised if another woman approaches you" this interested me, it's not like I was going to be cuddling with anyone anyway but it's such a different social thing. "Guys I guess just can't do that stuff," Sakura said seeing my expression. I nodded. "Okay and self-defense is important-"

"I can handle myself," I said not wanting a lecture on 'stranger danger'.

"Well just be careful around men" _Are Women afraid of everything_ I wandered starting to pity them. I taking a sip of my tea. "And my hypothesis is that your mental state might change a bit, you might find yourself… being attracted to men" she said. I spit out my tea.

"What?" I demanded. "Who says my mental state will change?" I asked aggressively.

"It's a hypothesis of mine, calm down… I mean a woman's thoughts can be affected by her body so it only makes sense that even if you're only physically changed it might start to affect your mental state" I didn't like the idea at all. "Just wanted to let you know I can help you talk about it," Sakura said sympathetically I frowned at her.

"I'm not going to go around sharing my feelings like a teenage girl" I revolted.

"Yeah, I know I'm just saying if you need help I'm here," she said taking a sip of tea.

"Is that it?" I asked now angry she would suggest such things and hoped there wasn't more.

"I think so… I feel like I'm forgetting something but I'm sure it's nothing…" she muttered more to herself. "And you might want to think of trying to style your hair more girlish" she joked. I grabbed one of my bangs and ran my fingers through it.

"Yeah I guess" I looked at my hair in the window, "I don't really care…" I said letting go. Sakura smiled.

"Of course you do! What girl doesn't care about their appearance?" Sakura said grinning. I glared at her.

"I'm not a-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Sakura said cutting me off and rolling her eyes. "Well, I think that's it…" Sakura trailed off trying to remember something she had forgotten. "I guess so…" she looked at me then stood up, "Okay, well I'm going to leave you be. My mission is you, so please do come to me when you have ANY problems and I mean ANY" Sakura squinted at me. I nod reluctantly.

I stood up and gestured that I was walking her out. She waved goodbye to me and repeated that I should inform her if I have any problems.

Once she left I got bored and found myself in the bathroom trying to find a new hair style to fit my new appearance. I settled on a small ponytail and left my bangs on either side of my face since they were too short to put in a ponytail anyway.

After a quick shower I inspected my naked body in the mirror out of interest. _I guess I was pretty good looking, I mean my male instances say so_ I thought turning and twisting to see different angles, I had good curves, long legs. I didn't know if Sakura saw anything in my face. It wasn't I didn't think I was facially attractive, but it was my eyes I was really drawn to, they were uninviting and closed off; it looked out of place on a female. It felt really weird and sort of perverted, which was funny because it's my own body, but I still refused to accept being a girl. I found myself doing stuff like this for hours before heading to bed. I put back on my old shirt and sweats then laid on my bed. I didn't even bothering with the sheets. _Why did this happen to me, of all people…_ I wondered and stared at the ceiling till the sun started to rise and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Expect all author notes that were made later to be at the bottom since I'm going over the chapters again.**

 **I realized I kept on jumping from past and present tense so I decided to make it full past like the later chapters. Sorry for such bad grammar, don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong.**

 **-Skippylove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author note: I'm trying to update it each day, I'm finding myself enjoying it weirdly.**

 **Edit: I'm really bad at fight scenes**

* * *

I sat at my dining room table alone while playing with my cereal and staring out the window. _If I didn't go outside no one would know but the few who were in the hospital room, but then I wouldn't get any training in, and eventually I'm going to have to go back on missions_ I contemplated. I sighed angrily when someone knocked on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw my blonde friend. I opened the door, "What do you want?" I asked bluntly. Naruto had his hands behind his head and glanced at me.

"I don't know, you just looked so down yesterday I felt like I need to do something, maybe train?" Naruto suggested with a shrug. I let him in and went to change into my outfit I had chosen last night. _I guess I can just see how it goes outside_ I compromised. I slipped on my clothes, I took my Katana and placed it under my waist strap. I walked out and saw Naruto looking around my apartment, having never been it. "Nice place, A lot cleaner the mine" He commented with an approving nod. I glanced around, it was actually a little messier than I was comfortable with.

"Yeah, I don't know how you live in that filth you call an apartment," I retorted playfully. He grinned at my comment. I quickly cleaned up my breakfast. "Let's go," I ordered waiting for him to leave so I can lock up.

"Are you sure you're okay being seen like this?"

"Whatever," I tried to play it cool, but it actually made me uneasy. "Did you tell anyone else?" I asked as we started walking to the training area.

"No, haven't had the chance. I wasn't sure if you were okay with it or not anyway," I looked at the ground, _am I Okay with other people knowing?_ The idea made me feel weird. I have tried to kill my friends and almost destroyed the entire village, then the world, but somehow this ordeal made me the most insecure. What type of monster have emotions like that? Naruto took me from my thoughts when I noticed he glanced over at me and the corner of his mouth curved up in a small grin.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, you have a rare chance to step into the shoes of -in a way- a different world," Naruto explained looking forward _. I hadn't thought about it like that_ I thought stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I didn't want to, though… I would gladly give this 'chance' to someone else…" I grumbled angrily. Naruto's smile went away, but his generally happy atmosphere stayed as he looked ahead. I looked down at the ground, _I hate how happy he is all the time, his emotions will only get him hurt_ I scowled.

We arrived at the training ground in no time. Ten Ten, Kiba and Akamaru were training, Damn, I was hoping there would be no one here. I tried to ignore them, luckily Naruto did too. "How do you want to train?" I asked Naruto trying to distract myself.

"We could spar?" He suggested.

"Sure, I need to work on my hand to hand anyway," I agreed. We chose an open space away from the others and got in our ready positions. _No one is looking which is good but I don't know how long that will last_ I thought waiting for Naruto to make the first move. He came at me with a punch first, I dodged easily. While I was dodging I went to kick his legs out from under him, he jumped up and tried to attack me from behind. I turned around with my amazing speed and grabbed his arm slamming him to the ground next to me. "Sorry, I'm bad at restraint," I smirked, not actually sorry.

"It's okay!" a hand grabbed my foot, one of his shadow clones, _what a cheat_ I thought easily getting free. Once he was up again I came at him with a roundhouse kick, he blocked my leg with his left arm while he blocked I whipped my other leg up aiming for his head. I noticed it was a little harder to get as much power into my kicks _, I have to learn how to get more powerful punches and kicks, I could ask Sakura I guess_ I noted as Naruto blocked both of my legs and pushed me off.

Kiba had stopped training and was watching us at a distance. Kiba was staring at me questioningly scratching his head, Ten Ten joined him, Kiba whispered something to her.

Naruto came at me with a kick, I jumped and twisted over him, placing my hands on his back and pushed off, landing behind him. I realized I was sort of teasing him. Both of us were breathing harder. Naruto came at me doing a triple roundhouse kick, I barely blocked _. Now he's just showing off_ I concluded as I jumped back. I ran up and jumped, flipping over him, I grab his shoulders and make contact with my foot to his back sending him crashing to the ground. I stand next to Naruto and watch as he slowly gets up breathing hard, I decided to take a break.

Kiba makes his move. "Hey," he greets me quickly, he wasted no time and got to the point, "Why do you smell like Sasuke? Are you an Uchiha?" he pointed at the crest on my back, I had forgotten that was there.

I rub the back of my neck, _what do I say?_ I thought. I glance at Naruto for help. An idea hit me. "I'm his cousin, Sa-," _name,_ "-kiko, I'm Uchiha Sakiko." I held out my hand. Kiba sniffed it, Ten Ten grabbed it instead.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha Sakiko, I'm Ten Ten," she smiled warmly at me. "But I thought all the Uchiha were, you know… wiped out…" she hesitantly pointed out. I didn't react, I had lived with my clan's death long enough not to care if it was mentioned.

"I wasn't living in the village at the time," I thought of the rest of the lie on the spot. "I met Sasuke when he was on his journey and I decided to come visit him," I tried putting it in a matter-of-fact way. Naruto stood back and listened to my lie. He looked confused for a couple seconds then caught on.

"Sadly Sasuke just went on a long mission so she's going to be here till he returns," Naruto added. Ten Ten smiled, believing it hopefully. _Not bad for an on the spot lie_ I humbled myself. I noticed Kiba hadn't said anything since his first question and was just staring at me, it was uncomfortable. Ten Ten noticed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry, I'm Kiba. A Chunin, going on Jonin," Kiba said trying to act casual. Ten Ten elbowed him again. "What's that for?" Kiba asked rubbing his ribs. Ten Ten stared at him angrily.

"Is flirting all you can think of?" she hissed. Kiba started blushing. It felt weird to have my friends seriously flirt with me. I repositioning myself uncomfortably but sold it as flipping my hair a little.

"Sorry," Kiba apologized awkwardly. "You're pretty good at fighting," he changed the subject.

"I need to work on it, I can still be blocked by this loser," I point over my shoulder at Naruto.

"Hey! Why am I the loser? Maybe you just suck" Naruto accused. I internally rolled my eyes.

* * *

Naruto was called on a mission soon after and I was left alone. I excused myself from the conversation and decided to head into town to try to find something to do. I was wondering around when a guy checked me out and I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and wrapped my arms around my body. _I hate this, and of all things that could have happened to me I became a woman. A fucking girl. With a curves and boobs and stupid woman stuff. Of all the people it was me, I bet anyone else would love the chance but I hate it all_ I tightened my fingers around my side. _Who knows how long I have to live like this? What if its!_ I suddenly felt sick. I walked into a small alley resisting the urge to throw up. I slowly slide down the wall putting my face into my knees not worried about someone recognizing me. _What would Itachi say?_ I wandered, his last words to me go through my mind _'I'll love you no matter what' but look at the sorry state I'm in now Itachi…_ I thought. I looked up at the sliver of sky between the buildings. I had just found who I am, but now everything is turned upside down. I looked at my hands _, these are my hands, but it doesn't look like they are_ I sat staring at nothing for a while.

"Excuse me, are you okay miss," someone asked. My eye twitched subconsciously at 'miss'. I looked to my side and saw Sai standing in the entrance to the alleyway. "You are showing signs of distress," Sai observed. I turn away staring at the wall.

"No, shit…" I mumbled. Sai looked confused.

"I'm sorry to ask but are you an Uchiha?"

"Yeah," I answered simply. He looks even more confused. I looked down, "I'm Sasuke's cousin Uchiha Sakiko," I quickly explained my lie hoping he would leave. Sai was like a human lie detector but over the years I had become pretty good at lying, but since I was in a bad mood I wasn't sure how it had turned out.

"I wasn't aware Sasuke had any leaving relatives," Sai said innocently. _I don't… I'm all alone_ I thought putting my face back on my knees. "Where's Sasuke?" Sai asked. _Good question, in an ally_ _curled up while talking to a social inept ninja_ I thought slowly getting up. Not wanting to answer any of his questions I pushed past him and continue walking. He annoyingly followed me.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you wearing his clothes?"

"Does it matter?"

"Sorry, am I annoying you?"

"Yes. Sai, you are!" _Shit. I'm not supposed to know his name. I let my guard down around him, I have to get out of here quickly._ I looked around, but I couldn't find anywhere I can slip away, _shit what do I say?_ I tried walking faster, Sai caught up.

"Sasuke?" Sai grabbed my shoulder. I turn around and shrugged him off and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into an alleyway all in one swift movement. I pushed him to the wall.

"Yeah, so what if it is?" I hissed frustration in my eyes. He looked shocked but didn't try to push me off. I noticed for the first time -never having been so close before- that though his eyes were black they were very inviting, different from mine. Also, his jaw was prominent but not to so, _he's pretty handsome, I see why Ino likes him_ I thought _–No. Stop that. You can't check out guys_. I thought pushing away from Sai. I grabbed my face with my hands and dug my nails into my scalp. I rested my head on the wall behind me. I was having a crisis of sorts and really didn't give a shit if Sai watched. I needed to stop, I couldn't fall into this. I felt Sai staring at me.

"Are you ok?" I didn't respond. "How did this happen?" he looked concerned.

Though Sai was originally supposed to be my replacement when I finally came back from my journey I had gotten to know him pretty well and thought of him as a friend. I wasn't surprised he was concerned, I would be too if I saw how I was acting.

"On my last mission yesterday I tried to take down our target solo and he cast a Jutsu on me that did this," I motion to my body with one hand, the other I kept on my face now a little embraced.

"Oh," I hated that he now knew. "Why did you try to lie to me then?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know… because people lie," I shrugged a little. Sai didn't look satisfied. "I… I don't want people to know that this happened, that I let it, and to think that I might be weak," the words poured out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I see," Sai nodded. I let my other hand slip from my face to my side. "Well, if you want I can go along with your lie."

"I would like that," I said quality. Sai nodded again.

"I am sorry to say this after this emotional bonding we have just had, but I have something I need to take care of. See you around Sasu- Sakiko," Sai smiled before he jumped off. I sighed standing there for a couple seconds before recollect myself. I walked out of the alleyway and slowly made my way down the street, suddenly wanting to go back home. I thought I could maybe relax, but I was stopped.

"Here," I turned to look and see Ino holding out a flower.

"Why?" I gingerly took it.

"You looked down" _Is this sort of what Sakura meant by 'comfort'_ I wondered as I looked at the flower that I couldn't identify it for the life of me. As if reading my thoughts Ino explained, "It's a Chrysanthemum, it means fidelity, optimism, joy and long life," I looked at the chrysanthemum. "If you wanted to go into more detail each color means something too…" Ino started listing them, I didn't listen and just stared at the flower; it made me a little happy. I looked up when she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to her shop, I let her having nothing better to do anyways. "Each flower has a meaning, like this one," She held up a wonky cupped shaped flower, "a Calla lily, it means magnificence and beauty…" I stood watching trying listening as she rambled on, she obviously needed someone to talk to. "Hey, I haven't seen you around, are you new here?" she suddenly asked me after talking about a couple more flowers.

"Yeah, I'm Sasuke's cousin, Sakiko," I pointed to the crest on my back.

"That explains why you look like him! Oh, I'm Ino," She held out her hand. She smiled when I shook it. "How long are you staying here?" She asked scanning me.

I opened my mouth to answer then closed it again. "I'm not sure…" I hatefully listened to my girlish voice. I looked down at the chrysanthemum spinning it in my fingers.

"What brings you here?"

"I came here to see Sasuke, we're the last Uchiha's after all…" I trailed off. If only I still had someone… I realized I had started crushing the stem of the flower and let up a little.

"Oh, I actually haven't seen him around, I thought his team had returned… if you ask them they might know," Ino looked down each way of the street.

"I have, he's on a long mission," I looked back up at Ino who just nodded slowly. I started getting money for the flower, but she insists it was free. I held the flower all the way home and glanced at it often.

* * *

 **Author note: Please review, I would love to have feedback! The next chapter may be a little late since I haven't typed it yet. Again, please review!**

 **Edit: Seriously still feel free to review! I'm trying to improve the story and I really want you guys to tell me what's wrong! I know my grammar is awful so please just tell me some common mistakes I make!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author note: Sorry this chapter was later then I hoped, I tried to have more fun with this one and tried to put some fluff in it. Soon I shall bring on the romance! Things will get even weirder if that's possible… anyway please enjoy!**

 **Edit: For you new readers, you guys have no clue how fricking weird and like cute and stuff it gets, just stick around.**

* * *

The sun was rising when I opened my eyes. I had quickly fallen asleep when I got home yesterday. I sighed and just rolled over, not wanting to get up. I looked at the clothes and other items around my room, I hadn't bothered to clean my house since my last mission. I hate when things are messy, I have always kept a clean house. I eventually got out of bed and started cleaning my apartment.

As I was cleaning dishes someone knocked on my door. _I have had more people at my house in three days than ever before_ I thought annoyingly. I opened the door while I was I realized I was still in my pajamas and embarrassingly continued to open the door. Sakura pushed past me without a greeting. I closed the door and followed her to my dining room table where she sat herself. She smiled at the Chrysanthemum I had put in a vase.

"So what's this I hear of Sasuke's cousin?" I frowned when she grinned at me. "Sakiko huh? Not bad," I crossed my arms and stared at her waiting to see if she had a better reason for barging in. "What? Maybe I just wanted to talk," I continued to stare at her. "Ok, ok… I was just wondering how you're doing?"

"Fine"

"Ok, fine I'll be more specifically," Sakura told me with a challenging look. I blinked at her blankly. "How have you been feeling? Like mentally?" I raised my eyebrows at her as she started to look serious.

"Okay," I answered.

She squinted at me, "What about…" Sakura stopped talking to change the subject. This made me suspicious. "Hey, I'm going out with a few other people to the lake later today, why don't you come with us?" I looked suspiciously at her as a small smile appeared on her face that she tried to suppress.

"I think I'm okay," I declined. She glared at me. "I don't feel like it," I tried to weakly argue, she started looking angry.

"Sasuke you're coming with us," I looked at her as she pulled down her sleeve with a clenched fist. I didn't agree because I was scared for my own safety I just didn't want to pay for damage to my apartment.

"Fine," I said. She instantly lost her angry look and smiled.

"Great!" she said as if I had a say in it. "Get dressed properly and come with me," she insisted.

"I thought the lake was later," I glared at her. She shook her head with another mischievous.

"It's not the lake. Just get dressed will you," she pointed at my bedroom. I shook my head slightly, but got up and went to go get dressed anyway.

When I returned Sakura was looking at a picture I had on the window sill. I noticed she was smiling. "I didn't think you kept it," she said stroking the frame. I walked over and saw it was the original picture of team seven.

"I actually didn't bring mine when I originally left, I don't know what happened to it. Kakashi gave me his," she still smiled. She put it down and glanced at the other picture, it was an old torn and burnt picture of my family. I had found it when I looked through the rubble that used to be the Uchiha estate. Sakura looked at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Come on let's go," I followed her out the door. I was surprised to see Ino at the bottom of the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Ino had her hands on her hips.

"Sorry she was being a pain" Sakura complained. I glared at my pink haired teammate angrily.

"Come on!" Ino hurried us. They led me as they chatted and randomly laughed. Ino turned to me, "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Sakura before?"

"Well, you didn't ask…" I tried to say, Sakura started talking to Ino in the middle of my sentence. I only smiled, I don't know why but seeing the two girls so happy made there interrupting less annoying. Suddenly they both looked at me at the same time, _they must have asked me something! I wasn't listening,_ I thought. But then they turned to each other.

"Maybe Red?" Ino asked, Sakura thought about it then shook her head.

"I think Black would be better" Sakura argued, Ino looked back at me.

"I could see it, we should try a couple colors anyway," they both nodded. I stopped listening again. I stuffed my hand in my pockets and looked at the people of the morning, the sun only just have risen. Kids had already pulled their tired parents out of bed to go to the park, Elderly greeted everyone kindly from their doors, and the owners were slowly opening their shops. I always forget how peaceful Konoha was. "Hello?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ino trying to get my attention. "Get in here" she brought me inside a store we had just got to. A wave of dread washed over me when I saw it was a clothing store. I turned around and started to head out, but Sakura grabbed my arm.

"No, you don't, you were going to have to come sometimes," She dragged me farther into the store. I learned quickly that they had brought me here to shop and wouldn't take no for an answer. "Try on this" Sakura threw another swim suit over the changing room stall. _Why am I doing this?_ I thought loathing every second. I obeyed them not wanting to have my head bashed in -as Sakura tended to do when she was angry. After a quick lesson from Sakura, I had learned to put on all the different types of swimsuits they threw at me. _Why is Sakura doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this_? I thought slipping on the one piece. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighing before going out to show them like they made me each time. I went into a neutral pose resenting every second and looked away as they poked at me.

"I like it, but not on her," Ino looked me over. I was surpassingly calm considering I had no say in the matter. But I found myself at least having fun trying on things I could never as a guy. I have always tried to at least have some style, I wouldn't feel comfortable otherwise. The different types of styles and clothes I found interesting. I used to like a lot of these clothes on women but now being one myself I found it really strange, even if it was only the swimsuits for now. Everything is still strange, I had only been a female for a couple days after all. I still hated being in a store with two loud girls who were picking everything, I don't think I would go shopping every again.

"You, take that off and we'll be right back," Sakura ordered. I took off the swimsuit and threw it in the 'no' pile Ino had started. I noticed a lot more were in the pile, _they're so picky_ I thought looking at the much smaller 'yes' pile. "Here you are, try this one on first" Sakura threw over something, I took it off the door and stared at it. It was a simple dark purple strap bikini. I quietly hissed at it as I put it on getting fed-up with all this. I showed them, Ino glared at me.

"I hate your stupid body, it's so perfect," Ino said, Sakura waked Ino's arm playfully.

"You can't be jealous," Sakura smiled at her.

"I know forehead! I was just saying!" Ino stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes at the two, I knew I could never understand their relationship. "But your right, I think we should try black." Ino pointed at the bikini. I sighed having my fill of clothes for today.

"Just this last one, okay," Sakura picked up a different Bikini that was lying next to her. I grabbed it and glared at her. I switched it out. It was dark black and I liked that. The cloth that covered my cleavage continued into two thick straps that went over my shoulders and crisscrossed in the back. There was a gold loop holding the front together under my cleavage. The bottom had a gold loop holding it together on each hip. It's was interesting and I guess one could say 'sexy', of course, I would never admit that out loud since Uchiha's aren't supposed to say slang like words like 'sexy'. I looked at it on my in the mirror. When I showed it to them they both loved it. "I was right! Black is your color!" Sakura gloated.

"You were right, it's perfect!" Ino high fived Sakura, I found myself slightly grinning at their over reactions but inwardly screaming at being forced to wear Bikini's.

"Can I please get out of here now?" I asked, Sakura sighed and nodded. I gratefully got out of the Bikini and into my normal clothes. They quickly grabbed the 'yes' clothes and sorted through them and came to a conclusion that the black one I wore last was the best. They made their way to the cashier, I lagged behind uncomfortably. I watched as they talked to the cashier, obviously knowing the woman. I was surprised when they paid for the suit. They met me outside the store and handed the bag to me.

"Why did you pay?"

"Well we dragged you here so it was only fair" Sakura explained still holding the bag out to me. Ino nodded in agreement. I would have thanked them, but I didn't care much for the Swimsuit. I carried the bag over my shoulder, I made sure the label was against my back so they no one could tell what it was. As I followed them I noticed the sun was already past its peak. Sakura stopped a couple blocks away. We went up a small staircase to her house. She peeked in to make sure her parents weren't home and let us in. "Ino, the bathrooms over there" Sakura pointed down the hall then grabbed me and brought me into her room. "Okay put on the suit," she demanded.

"Why? I just took it off…" I rebelled.

"Well, we couldn't pay for it if you were wearing it! Whatever, Just put it on," She said going over to her closet.

"Fine," I muttered stripping and putting on the Bikini. I stood and glared as she shuffled through her closet. She pulled out a hot pink Bikini of her own and started putting it on, I looked away to be respectful. I was surprised she would have so much trust, or maybe she didn't care? When I turned back she had gotten out three short thin dresses of different colors. "What are they?" I asked as she handed me the blue one.

"You wear them over swim suits dumb, dumb," she said leaving the room. I followed slipping on the dress thing. Sakura handed Ino a black one, Ino was now in a purple string Bikini herself. Sakura pulled on her white one as she opened a closet and threw a towel at each of us. "You can pick up your stuff later," Sakura told me. "Okay let's go," Sakura said walking out barefooted. _God, I wish I was a guy again so I didn't have to wear this weird girl stuff_ I thought reluctantly following them.

The lake had become a common place for everyone to hang out in our free time since we discovered it in the forest behind the village. The lake was small for a lake but still pretty big, it was hidden by trees and could only be spotted from above. When we arrived we were met by the sign some of us had made, 'Neji Lake' was written on it, we named it after our fallen comrade.

Two people were already there. "Shh," Sakura stopped me from going further. I looked and saw the two were Shikamaru and Temari. "Temari has been at Konoha to help discuss borders between us and Suna," Sakura explained quietly, "They haven't seen each other in a while," she whispered. It was obvious the two had a thing but wouldn't show it so I guessed Sakura and Ino wanted to see if something happened. I watched from the shadows. The two were standing on the beach together talking, luckily we were at an angle where we could see both of them clearly. They continued talking then stopped and smiled at each other. I looked over and saw Sakura and Ino staring at them so intently I was surprised they hadn't noticed. I looked back and saw Temari had gotten close, both still smiling they started leaning into each other. Their mouths were about to meet when a crashing sound came from behind us. Ino squeaked in surprise as Naruto ran past us and cannon balled into the lake. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed running after him. Shikamaru and Temari had separated and looked as if nothing had happened. I watched as Lee ran past me and tried to make a bigger splash then Naruto. I was about to join them then suddenly remembered what I was wearing. It felt awkward again and slowly made my way along the outskirts of the lake shore under the shade of the trees. I hoped no one would notice me as I sat down in the grass that surrounded the lake. To my frustration, Naruto came over rubbing his head where Sakura had hit him.

"Hey man what's up?" Naruto said looking down at me. He grinned, "Did Sakura get you to wear girl clothes?" I let out an annoyed growl and looked away. He chuckled a little as He sat down next to me, I waited for him to say something, but he just kept quiet; I relaxed a little. I watched as more people came and they all started getting in the water. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You're not even going to try to have fun?" Naruto questioned glancing at me. I grunted. "Sasuke, stop making a big deal out of something that isn't," Naruto said he stood up and put his hand out. I looked up at him truly surprised by his sudden maturity.

"Loser," I sighed and took his hand. He pulled me up, Naruto walked ahead and joined everyone. I took off the blue dress thing and walked over to everyone still uneasy, but I didn't want Naruto to know.

"Oh, guys this is Uchiha Sakiko." Sakura introduced me as I sat down at the waters age. The people who I hadn't told the lie to yet looked interested. "She's Sasuke's cousin," Sakura explained. I lifted my hand in greeting. A couple of the guys looked me up and down more times than need. Luckily everyone quickly got distracted and I wasn't the center of attention for long.

I watched as they splashed each other. I never noticed how in-shape most of them were, I found myself watching the guys. I jumped when Sakura whispered right next to me "I knew it!" I looked at her confused, "I knew you couldn't resist shirtless men, no straight woman or gay man can!" She said quietly and giggled looking victories. _Shit, was I really just checking out guys again?_ I thought feeling like I need to wash my brain with soap. "My hypothesis was right," She sat down next to me. _That's why she brought me here that also explains the weird smile when she invited me_ I deducted.

"How do you know I wasn't checking out the women?" I tried to defend myself.

"A girl knows," Sakura grinned at me. She softened up, "its ok, no one can blame you, it's just part of being a woman," She said now watching the others too. I sighed and tried not to look at the guys anymore.

Suddenly someone put their arm behind my back and under my legs before I knew what was happening Naruto was carrying me out. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but he was too swift and before I knew it I was embraced by the water as he dropped me. I recovered and splashed him with a glare. He stuck his tongue out at me. I climbed on top of the water and tried to make my way back to the shore "You can't escape that easily," Naruto grabbed my leg and pulled me into the water. When I resurfaced I pushed his head under playfully. He came up underneath me and I ended up on his shoulders.

"Hey!" I struggled. He carried me back to shallow and let me off. The water lapped at my knees. "Loser," I said and punched him on the shoulder. He stuck his tongue out again.

"Here," Naruto said as he pulled up one of the straps that had started to slip off.

"Oh, I'm not used to this stuff yet," I said quietly adjusting the straps. Naruto was really close, so there for his bare chest was too, and I felt my cheeks go red and forced myself to stop.

"I wouldn't either," Naruto used his cheesy smile. I grunted in response. I walked a little away from him and sat down in the water. I watched Naruto go back and started trying to swim faster the Lee, I watched their swimming competition till someone called me.

"Hey! Sakiko!" Sakura yelled from the shore. I turned and saw her sitting with some others in a circle. I got out of the water and walked over to them.

"Yeah?" I asked as Sakura motioned for me to sit down next to her.

"You're a fire element right?" Sakura asked of course, she knew the answer but it was for the sake of the act.

"Yeah, why?" I asked getting comfortable in the grass.

"Can you light the fire?" she asked pointing at a pile of wood in the middle of the circle.

"That's all I'm good for huh?" I said jokingly as I lit the fire, I got a couple people to giggle. I noticed that it had started to get dark already. The last couple people joined us, Naruto sat next to me -as normal. It had become a tradition to set a small fire when it started getting dark at Neji Lake. We normally told stories, either true ones or stupid stories we had learned as children. I usually just listened, or if I had a story Naruto would tell it since most of them were from our missions together. But this time I seemed to be the one everyone wanted to hear from.

"So how come I have never heard of you before Sakiko?" normally quite Shino asked.

"Well I had never met Sasuke before since my mom decided she didn't want to live in the Uchiha estate and we moved away from Konoha. I only met Sasuke when he was on his journey and it had been quite a surprise for both of us, so I can only guess he wasn't sure I was an actual Uchiha," I explained. I felt a little guilty lying to them all at once. Most of them seemed to buy it, though.

"Why did you come back?" Shikamaru asked I could tell he was suspicious.

"I wanted to get to know the only other living Uchiha, sadly Sasuke was sent on a long mission and I have to wait to see him," I explained. Shikamaru still didn't look too convinced. I tried to ignore him. After explaining my lie, a little further Kiba started telling an obviously overexerted story about one of his missions. I was getting tired as the sun disappeared behind the trees and I had to keep my eyes open. Temari started talking about Suna. I was so tired I laid my head on someone's shoulder, not caring whose, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author note: Well I promise next chapter will have some more fluff. Sorry, this chapter went up so late, this is my first time putting a fanfiction up so bear with me! I love all the people who have read this weird story so far! I would love to know your thoughts on it, so please review, and if you would like favorite or follow!**

 **Edit: Continue to review! I always want to grow more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Thank you for reading! This chapter is fluff and girl stuff, well more girl problems really. I'm not sure what everyone thinks about this story and I would love to know what I could improve on / change, so please review! (Any science in this chapter was from what I read and gathered, none of it should be taken seriously)**

* * *

I pulled the blankets to my chin as I curled up. I wanted to sleep longer and planned on doing so. I rolled onto my other side to get more comfortable. I breathed in and realized something didn't seem right. Wait, I fell asleep at the lake last night. I shot up and looked around. It wasn't my bed, or, in that case, my house. There were clothes on the floor and ramen cups… I looked around more and deducted it was Naruto's apartment. I got out of bed and realized I was still wearing my bathing suit, but I had an old shirt on over it, not my shirt I many add. I quietly investigated, I made my way to Naruto's living room and saw the blond sleeping on the couch tangled in a blanket. My stomach growled loudly and I watched as Naruto jumped then fell off the couch. "Wha…" he muttered and looked around drowsily. He spotted my feet and looked up at me, "Oh" he said slowly getting up rubbing the back of his head.

"Why was I in your bed?" I asked as he walked past me to the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't want to make you sleep on the couch," he said casually getting out cereal then smelled the milk and shrugged.

"Is there a reason I'm in your apartment?" I asked more serious.

"Oh, you fell asleep on my shoulder last night…"

"Really? Sorry…" I interrupted him, I realized I was blushing and tried to stop.

"No its ok, but Sakura left soon after and I would have brought you back to your apartment but you didn't have your keys with you so I just brought you back to mine," he said casually placing two bowls of cereal on the table.

"I left my keys at Sakura's," I said. My stomach growled again so I sat down and started eating. We eat in awkward silence. "Whose shirt is this?" I asked pulling at it trying to break the silence.

"It's mine, I didn't think it would be too comfortable in just that swimsuit," Naruto explained. I nodded and looked around his apartment, _I don't think I have been in it before… maybe I have, I can't remember._ I finished quickly and went to wash the dishes. I suddenly felt a subtle pain in my abdomen, I tried to ignore it as I took off Naruto's old shirt.

"Here, I need to go get my keys," I said handing the shirt back. He took it and I noticed he took a quick glance at me, I waked him in the back of the head. "You're not allowed to stare." I looked angrily at him.

"Sorry…" he rubbed were I whacked him.

"You better be," I said trying to sound angry, but a grin was tugging at my lips, for some reason his stare didn't feel as weird as the others. I made my way quickly to Sakura's house trying not to get noticed. I hoped it wasn't too early as I knocked on her door. There were a couple footsteps then a heard Sakura yelling at her parents that she would answer it. Sakura opened the door still in her pajamas.

"Why are you still in your swim suit?" Sakura asked first.

"Because I need my keys," I said. Sakura looked confused for a second then remembered with a nod.

"I'll be right back," she said dashing off. While I was waiting the pain in my abdomen came back. I shifted uncomfortably and hoped she would hurry. She came back with my clothes, I put my hand in the pocket and pulled the keys out.

"Thanks,"

"I'll come over once I'm dressed to check up on you," Sakura said I nodded and dashed off. I got to my apartment quickly and unlocked it. When I was inside I went straight to the shower. I stripped and jumped in the warm water. I was washing my hair when I looked down and saw the water was red, there was blood running down my legs. _What. Why is it coming from there? Oh… I think this is a girl thing if I remember right_ I thought washing off the blood best I could, I finished showering and stuffed some toilet paper in my underwear till Sakura arrived. Luckily she knocked on the door a little after. "Hi" Sakura had her work clothes on and a bag on her hip. "What's wrong?" Sakura saw my distress. I let her in.

"There's a girl thing were they bleed like every month right?" I asked. Sakura hit her palm to her face.

"That's what I forgot!" I looked confused at her. "When I first told you about girl survival and stuff, I forgot about periods!" She looked at me. "Why do you ask?" she asked letting her hand fall to her side.

"Well…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh!" she got what I was trying to say instantly, she opened her bag and pulled out some things. "Here, you unwrap this and stick it to your underwear, or there's also…" She went on to explain a couple things, I disappeared into the bathroom and came back. "And I would check a couple times a day since you don't know how strong yours is, it's different for everyone," I nodded feeling extremely awkward that Sakura knew more about my body than I did. "Here's a pack of mediums for both" She handed me the packs that I awkwardly took. "You can find them in the stores if not come to me. Also, watch out because it's an every month thing" she warned.

"Okay, got it," I said standing awkwardly. _I was hoping I didn't have to deal with stuff like this_ I thought.

"Now, I have to do what I came here to do," Sakura walked past me into my bedroom. "I need you to lay on the bed," She pointed.

"Why?"

"Must you question everything I do?" She continued pointing at the bed just looking a little more annoyed. I sighed and laid down like she said. "I'm just doing a quick exam, I thought it might help with a cure and I also want to see how you're doing," She explained as her hands started glowing green as they slowly made their way up from my feet.

"Has Tsunade gotten anywhere?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not much," Sakura said focusing on her examination and closing her eyes. I sighed, the week was almost up and I would have to start missions again; this gave me mixed feelings. "I'm sure she'll find something," Sakura tried to reassure me. Sakura's hand stopped over my lower abdomen for a little, "Lucky, it seems like your period won't be as strong as the average," She said out loud. She moved on and hovered for a while over my head, her upper lip curled up a little as she ended the exam. "Huh," she whispered opening her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just noticed you still have more testosterone then average..." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, um, male hormones, I would have suspected them to go to the normal female levels. It's covered by a little larger amount of estrogen -female hormones- then normal too…" She trailed off.

"Is that bad?" I asked sitting up on my elbows.

"Luckily, for you there's not enough to cause too much of a problem, one effect could be the estrogen affecting how much someone finds you attractive, though…" She trailed off again.

"What!?"

"I mean, part of how we find people attractive Is there sent, and we are normally attracted to the smell of the opposite hormone. So you're slightly higher levels of estrogen could have you seem even more attractive than you already are. Also you might be more attracted to the opposite sex than normal, or aroused if you want," She explained head perched on her hand. I

Looked at her dumbfound, "More attracted than normal?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you just have more of an urge to be around the opposite sex and the opposite sex wants to be around you more. Or you just more aroused by the opposite sex, like ya know, aroused…" She explained again ending awkwardly. "Have you noticed any of that?" she asked.

"No… not really… I mean I guess I'm…. sort of attracted to men now," I felt weird admitting it. "But I'm not sure… I haven't been around too many men recently," I said awkwardly.

"Okay… I might be wrong…" She nodded. "I don't think the testosterone will have any effect, so you don't have to worry about it," Sakura added more to herself since I wasn't as concerned with it.

"Is there any way you can bring my estrogen levels down?" I asked not wanting to be any more attracted to my own sex then I had to be, _well I guess the opposite sex at the moment…_

"Well, I don't want to because there could be side effects and I don't see any point too. Since it's not affecting you negatively," Sakura said picking up her bag.

"Well I sort of feel like it is" I muttered.

"Oh shush, you're just going to have to live with it," Sakura said as she started to leave my bedroom. I followed her out and opened the door. "Tell me if you need anything," She waved as she left. I was left alone with this new slightly disturbing information. I stood in my apartment for a while before I went and sat on my porch and looked at the part of Konoha I could see. I sighed and started twisting my hair around my finger. _I wonder what everyone's up too… Maybe Naruto's free to do something_ I thought. I thought a little more and decided to go see after getting dressed. I dashed over to Naruto's house. I knocked on the door and waited. My face turned slightly red when Naruto opened the door having just gotten out the shower with only a towel on. I looked at the ground trying to suppress my embraced blush.

"Sasuke… what's up?" He asked leaning against the door frame casually.

"Could you please put on some clothes?" I asked still looking away and trying to stop a creeping blush.

"Oh, sorry" Naruto giggled awkwardly and disappeared. As I waited I looked at my feet random emotions started bubbling up, _what am I doing?_ I wondered and looked up into the blonde's apartment. _I don't even know why I really came here_ I sighed. I suddenly felt confused and wanted to leave, so I did. I found a quiet place in a branch of a tall tree that towered over the civilians bellow it. I leaned against the trunk putting an arm on my knee and let the other leg dangle. I pulled off a leaf and examined it; people walked bellow me.

I sighed, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha. I was an avenger, a villain, then a hero," I whispered to myself. "What am I now? What am I doing?" I put my hand on my forehead. I laughed when I thought about it, _I'm a girl, and I'm contemplating life in a tree_ I joked with myself. I folded the leaf watching as it snapped. _Maybe I just need something to do…_ I thought letting the leaf fall to the ground. I watched the people bellow me for a while.

"Sasuke?" any normal person would have jumped, but I just turned. Naruto was standing –luckily properly clothed- on the next branch. I looked back down at the people. "Why did you leave?" He asked jumping to my branch and sat down in front of me. I opened my mouth to answer then closed it again not really sure, I shrugged instead. "Are you okay?" I smiled at this question. It was a question I didn't hear often and didn't really like. It made it seem like if you don't answer there is something wrong, and if there is then you can't escape telling it.

"I'm not sure," I decided to answer with the truth.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I chuckled, "God, I wonder," I said jokingly.

"Sorry, stupid question…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm not the one to share my feelings," I said coldly not looking at him.

"Yeah, I noticed," He said playfully, I guessed trying to lighten the mood. He sat quietly looking at me then turned to look down at the people too. We sat like that for a while. The quiet was actually nice, I enjoyed the quiet moments when the blond wasn't talking.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out after my shower, you got to me first I guess," Naruto randomly said. He up looked at me, "Do you still want to?" He asked. I looked up at him, a small grin on his face.

I didn't answer for a little while then I shrugged, "sure," I deciding I should do something.

"Cool!" Naruto said jumping down, I followed. "There is this new restaurant that claims to have the best ramen! I have to show them Ickiraku's is better!" Naruto said enthusiastically as we walked.

"What do you need me for?" I asked not as enthused by ramen as my friend.

He thought about it for a second, "Well they might not believe the word of one person!" He said. A small smile made its way onto my face.

"Whatever loser," I shrugged. Naruto started talking about ramen and I tried to follow, but I gave up and just nodded whenever he looked at me. I always found it funny how he could talk about the subject forever. One time on a long distance mission I had with him a little while ago I regrettably stated how hungry I was –since we had run out of food till we reached the next village- and Naruto started talking about how much he wanted ramen. He continued to talk about the subject for at least five hours until I knocked him out before I went insane. I hated when he didn't shut up about things, I'm not one to talk much and he just never stops it seemed.

Naruto continued to talk even when we reach the restaurant. It was a casual place, fancier then Ichiraku's, though. We took our seats, Naruto sat across from me. A waitress came over and was handing out the menus.

"No, I know what I want," Naruto said waving off the menus.

"What about your date?" The waitress asked innocently still holding out the menus.

I shook my head quickly, "No, I'm not his date. Just a friend," I said a little angrily, my face felt hot at the misconception.

"Oh, sorry," the waitress smiled awkwardly not meaning to misjudge.

"Two bowls of ramen please," Naruto said smiling at the last comment but had gotten impatient.

"Right away," The waitress said leaving hastily.

"You, my date …" Naruto chuckled. I didn't laugh, for some reason I didn't find it funny and I didn't like that Naruto laughed at it. Naruto stopped laughing when he saw I didn't. He looked at me for a minute "So what… what does it feel like?" Naruto asked I looked at him confused. "I mean to be a girl and all," Naruto said and looked away fiddling with his fingers uncomfortably with how weird the question turned out.

"It's not actually too different, but I would rather be a guy," I said playing with a fork. I felt Naruto's eyes on me, I looked up and caught a look of something on his face before he looked away. _What was that look, it almost looked conflicted_ I shrugged it off. "Why do you ask? Do you like it," I said jokingly running my hand through my hair trying to look "sexy". He only looked at the ground blushing hard and chuckled a little uncomfortable. "Oh…" I stopped and looked at him, I didn't know what to say at his reaction.

"No, I… it's just sort of strange for me too," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

The waitress came with the food and left. Naruto looked at it then poked it with the chopsticks before slowly taking a bite. I watched as he swallowed the food then thought about it for a little. I started eating, it wasn't bad, but I was just hungry and didn't care much. "Ichiraku's is still better" He muttered starting to eat it again.

"Then why are you eating it?" I asked.

"Well, ramen is still ramen" he state. He didn't ask me if I thought it was better or worse than Ichiraku's like he said his reason was for bringing me. I slowly started eating faster trying to beat Naruto, but no one could beat him when it came to ramen. He finished and waited for me with a victories smile on his face. When I finished Naruto paid and we both left.

There was an awkward tension between us as we walked that was broken when I was stopped by a ninja. "Uchiha Sasuke?" the ninja asked.

"Yeah?"

"You have to report to the Hokage's office," he said before he disappeared.

I sighed "Bye loser," I said and dashed off.

I jumped in through the window of the Hokage building, something I had picked up from the man himself. "Sasuke," he said as I made my way in front of him.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"I wanted to know if you feel fit for carrying out your missions again?" Kakashi asked reading some scrolls.

"Yes, I have actually been pretty bored without them," I answered.

"Okay then, I'll start you on missions again tomorrow," Kakashi said pulling out a file and writing on it "I have also heard of your 'Sakiko' lie, and I don't think it's healthy," he state casually. "Lying about something only stresses you out and makes it a bigger deal when people find out," Kakashi said glancing at me. I didn't say anything but just looked back at him. "I won't call you Sakiko," I turned and examined a stack of papers, "but it seems you are going to keep lying so I'll just call you by your last name," Kakashi compromised. I tilted my head up and looked down at him.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"Uchiha, respect you elders" Kakashi went back to writing.

"Sorry _Lord Sixth_ " I said jokingly.

Kakashi sighed then smiled, "Get some sleep Uchiha" Kakashi waved me out. I lifted my hand in bye as I dashed out the window.

* * *

 **Author note: More stuff will happen in the next chapter I swear. Not really sure how I want this all to work out and would love to know some of your ideas! Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Edit: (review because reviews are bae)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Author note: Ok so I came up with the idea for this chapter at 1 am so it may be a little weird. Also very recently my family life has been unstable and writing this weird fanfiction Is sort of therapeutic in a way, so I really want to try to upload the chapters on time but my personal life sort of gets in the way sometimes. I hope you enjoy because I actually really liked writing this chapter idea. Please review!**

 **(Side note) I realized the name I had come up with for the village I made up was already taken so I changed it to the village hidden In the hills. That's why I updated this chapter.**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

I ran along the rooftops as I made my way to the Hokage building. I swiftly jumped in through the window. Kakashi was talking to Shikamaru who was listening intently. When Kakashi heard me he stopped and waited for me to stand next to Shikamaru. "Uchiha, I have told you before to come in through the door," Kakashi scolded.

"Sorry Hokage," I apologized.

"Shikamaru your team for this mission will be Uchiha and Naruto, who seems to be late…" Kakashi mumbled the last bit.

"No offense Uchiha," Shikamaru glanced at me quickly and looked back at Kakashi crossing his arms, "But why is she on a Konoha mission?" Shikamaru asked, "I mean is she even a ninja?" he asked trying not to sound harsh but doing just that. Kakashi just gestured at me to talk since he wasn't going to lie. I looked at Shikamaru knowing he must already be suspicious, I took a couple seconds to think and answered quickly.

"I was born here so I have citizenship, and I trained with ninjas from all over the place since my family mostly traveled. I have trained most of my life, so I showed Lord Sixth my skills, and he said I can go on missions," I explained hoping Shikamaru would buy it and Kakashi wouldn't argue.

"Kakashi, you told me the mission was an A-ranked, is that good for a beginner?" Shikamaru asked.

"I believe in her skills, and also she fits the description quite well," Kakashi said reading over something.

"Description?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'll tell Shikamaru once you're gone and he can explain on the way," Kakashi said. Suddenly Naruto burst into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late Kakashi, slept in," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and took his place next to me.

"It's fine, now that you're all here..." Kakashi took out a map. "You two –led by Shikamaru- will be heading out to the small nation, the Land of Pebbles," Kakashi pointed between the great nations of Fire and Wind on the borders of the River and Rain nations, our destination was very small and hard to spot. "It will be about a day and a half on foot, I need you all to get supplies for the journey. If all goes to plan you won't need any weapons, meet at the gates at mid-day," Kakashi ordered, me and Naruto were dismissed.

* * *

The sun was beating down on me and I had to unzip the top of my outfit and hide in the shadows of the gate so I wouldn't die of heat stroke. I had gotten one of the fishnet undershirts some of the other girl ninjas wear underneath outfits –and guys-, it was surprisingly comfortable. I was redoing my ponytail when Shikamaru appeared at the gate and walked over to me. He stood in the shade with me while we waited for Naruto. After a couple minutes, Naruto joined us. We signed our name and time of leave with the gatekeepers; I went last so Shikamaru wouldn't see my name. We headed out.

"Can we walk?" Naruto asked, he had taken off his first layer and was stuffing it in his bag.

"No, we have to be there as soon as possible," Shikamaru told us. Naruto let out a huge sigh as we jumped into the trees and started toward our destination.

"When will you explain the mission?" I called to him.

"When we rest for the night," Shikamaru called back.

* * *

After hours of jumping from tree to tree, Shikamaru said we could take a break, more for him since me and Naruto traveled on our missions quite a bit and were used to it. "Sakiko was it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Not too good a choice," Shikamaru stated casually. I looked at him confused. "It's so close to your real name," Shikamaru said seriously. I squinted at him while Naruto stood awkwardly listening. "I mean starting with the same first two letters is a little weak," He glanced at me with a chuckle. "Right Sasuke?" he stared at me.

"I knew I could never successfully lie to you for long," I said giving in.

"I understand why you lied, it's a little strange," Shikamaru smiled at me.

"Yeah, it happened on a mission," I summarized.

"I'm guessing you knew" Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, we were on the same mission," Naruto said now leaning against a tree. I nodded, I wasn't too worried about Shikamaru knowing, he figured it out anyway. We sat quietly for a while and drank water. I hoped Shikamaru wouldn't tell the others of my identity, but I didn't want to ask him to lie for me.

"Let's continue," Shikamaru got up and we jumped back in the trees.

* * *

When nightfall came we found a small clearing. While we ate Shikamaru started to explain. "The Land of Pebbles is a nation who has one ruler, a Queen. The most recent Queen has been asked for her hand in marriage multiple times by other nation's rulers or famous figures. Because If the Queen was to marry one of them she would pretty much be handing the Land of Pebbles over to her husband's nation so she refused all the proposals. The nations wanting her land have started getting restless and the Land of Pebbles fears an attack. Sadly the Queen died only a couple days ago before she could give an heir to the throne. Out of fear of being attacked while weak the council of the nation has not told anyone that she is dead, not even the people of the nation know. They came to us for help, this is where you guys come in." he pointed at us. "They need the Queen to do anything political, they wish to marry to The Land of Fire to form an alliance for protection so they can safely establish a new government. Since the queen is dead they don't have anyone for the people to follow so they need someone to play her, and Sasuke, at the moment you fit the description almost perfectly," I growled a little but let him continue. "The Queen was about twenty. She had black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. Your black eyes could pass for dark down, though," He explained. "So you're going to play the Queen, who needs to marry someone important of our nation."

"I'm marrying someone?" I asked wide eyed.

"No, the Queen is. She has not been identified as dead yet, so her personal papers and such still exist. The marriage will be signed under her name," Shikamaru explained, I let out a relieved sigh. "Now, the alliance works if the husband is our nation's ruler –but our nation's leaders decided against it- so the other option is a well-known person from our nation, an official hero. So… Kakashi volunteered Naruto," we both looked at Shikamaru mouths slightly opened.

"What?" Naruto asked looking terrified.

"Well you are a very well-known hero, you pretty much saved the world," Shikamaru explained, Naruto looked pleased for a second then scared.

"But I'm marrying Sasuke!?" Naruto asked pointing at me, I glared at him not happy at his rude tone.

"How many times to I have to say this?" Shikamaru put his hand on his face. "You will be marrying the queen who will just happen to be played by Sasuke, officially you are marrying the Queen of the Land of Pebbles, not Sasuke," Shikamaru removed his hand and gestured at me.

"Okay… but I'm still marrying someone," Naruto pointed out.

"On paper, yes, but once we have successfully made an alliance with Pebbles we will act as if the Queen then dies. So you won't be married for long," Shikamaru explained.

"Great, my first marriage will end in me being widowed," Naruto sighed.

"Well if you want you could think of it as you marrying Sasuke, then you won't be widowed just married to miss sunshine," Shikamaru joked glancing at me. I quietly growl at the remark trying to cover up my unease by the comment. Naruto chuckled a little and looked away. Neither of us said anything.

"What's _your_ point on this mission?" I asked.

"Well, I'll be the communicator and decision maker between our nations," Shikamaru said eating his food. "I'll be the one telling you guys what to do. You just have to act, and you're not too bad at lying which is sort of the same thing," he looked at me. "All Naruto has to do is act as if he is in love with you," Shikamaru state making it sound as simple as taking candy from a baby.

"So you're saying we are going to have to be seen in public _together_?" I asked.

"Yeah, also I'm afraid you will have to kiss each other at the wedding," Naruto spit out his food, I just stared at our captain. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh, I gave him a deadly glare.

"Does there _have_ to be a ceremony?" I asked desperately.

"I'm afraid yes, the other nations will for sure want to see the wedding and make sure it's legitimate," Shikamaru said happily eating his food as Naruto and I looked painfully at each other. "Don't think too much about it and make it believable," I shot him a glare.

"I didn't sign up for this…." I muttered.

"Think of it like this, you get to help thousands of people and be a ruler of a nation for a little," Shikamaru tried to cheer me up.

"What do I get from it?" Naruto asked.

"Well you get to say you married a Queen, you helped thousands and we all get handsomely paid for it," Shikamaru added. "The Land of Pebbles is actually giving us quite a bit of money to do this, so split up between the village and the three of us, we each get a healthy amount of money," Naruto looked happy again, _I bet he's thinking how much ramen he can buy_ I joked with myself.

"Shikamaru, what are you going to do with the money?" I asked He looked up at the stars.

"I don't know, I want to buy a house so that might help," Shikamaru said.

"For you and Temari?" I asked before I remembered they didn't say it was official yet. Shikamaru blushed for the first time I had ever seen.

"What?" He acted as if he didn't understand. I wanted to press a little harder.

"Don't you want to buy a house so Temari can officially move in with you," I said. Shikamaru's mouth twitched.

"You and Temari are dating!?" Naruto asked cluelessly as normal. Shikamaru looked at the ground and bit his bottom lip. He stayed quite still blushing. I decided to leave him alone after a silence had fallen.

"What would you use it for?" Naruto asked glancing at me seeming to accept this new piece of information on Shikamaru's life.

"Maybe to start building the new Uchiha estate," I shrugged. I had been saving up money to buy a plot of land anyway.

"Why build and estate if it's just you?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'll start it small," I said finishing the last few bites of my food. Before Naruto could ask more I cleaned up a bit and found a comfortable place in the grass to settle down for the night.

* * *

Mid-morning we reach the border to the Land of Pebbles after passing stealthily though some of the Land of Rivers territory. "We're going to the Village Hidden in the hills," Shikamaru said leading the way. "I need you guys to disguise yourselves," Shikamaru ordered as we started walking on a small path. We both pulled out cloaks and put the hoods up, making it look like we were hiding from the sun. "That will do," Shikamaru nodded at our disguises and shrugged. After a little bit, we started passing people until we reached a huge open stone gate. "Let me deal with this," Shikamaru whispered. We approached the gate and were stopped by guards, they were samurai, something I didn't expect.

"State your reason for entering the Village Hidden in the Hills," one of the samurai demanded. Shikamaru pulled out a scroll and handed it to a guard. The guard grabbed it, opened it and his eyes started running down it. "Okay," The guard backed up the others followed.

"They're a little uptight," Naruto commented once we were out of earshot.

"Well the nation is scared of an attack because of stress between nations," Shikamaru explained as he led us through the village. On either side of the village walls of a valley stretched out. There was dense tree growth and a small river ran right through the middle of the village. The buildings were a mix of traditional and new architecture, the older buildings were in the middle of the village the new ones were sprouting up around them. The main streets were busy so we had to find our way through the maze of side streets. Shikamaru had to stop and ask for directions a couple time.

"For a small nation their capital is big," I commented.

"They have a big population because of how rich the land is. The nation is pretty old but has been gaining population since the most recent Queens rule, she was stricter and made the land safer," Shikamaru explained.

"You know a lot about the place," I said.

"I read all the information we have on them before we left for the mission," he said casually.

"In a couple hours?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"There wasn't much," Shikamaru said stopping and look ahead. I followed his eyes and saw a tall building ahead. The building was a tall traditional palace with a red wall surrounding it. As we approached it I noticed it was built over the river on a huge rise, so the palace was tall, not wide. I could only see a couple other tall buildings on the rise from behind the wall.

As we approached it more was revealed. The stairs to the entrance started as one on each side the river that met at a platform and turned into one to reach the entrance. We climbed the elegant stairs and were stopped at the top by more samurai. Shikamaru pulled out the scroll he had shown the gate guards. The palace guard read it then looked at all three of us.

"Remove your hoods," he demanded. We did so and he quickly glanced at us before looking back at the scroll then handing it back to Shikamaru. He ordered to let us in. Naruto had been looking up at the towering palace, I looked up at what we could see above the wall. The part of the palace we were entering was the shortest but widest behind was the rest of the main building that towered above the wider part and the rest of the towers. The only other buildings on the rise were two smaller towers behind the palace. The rest we couldn't see, even while in the wall. I was surprised such a place existed anymore, most of these old palaces burn down in wars.

When we entered the palace the widest part turned out to be the throne room. Even though it was the shortest room its ceilings were high and had huge beams supporting it along the walk to the throne. The throne itself was an intricately engraved chair on a rise that had a roof over it supported by beams in the each corner of the rise. Curtains were tied to the beams.

"Are you the ninja from The Land of Fire?" I female voice asked, I looked and noticed a woman sitting on the steps to the throne. She had brown hair and brown eyes. When she got up I noticed she wasn't wearing a samurai armor but a short blood red skirt, bandages around her thighs –I assumed they were not for an injury-, a short red shirt with one sleeve and bandages over her chest. She also had a katana across her back.

"Yes, I'm Shikamaru, the captain" Shikamaru said.

"Welcome. I'm Sakoda Shoko, you can call me Shoko, and I was the Queens personal Advisor and guard," She introduced herself. "At the moment I'm the one who has control and asked for your help," She said. She stared at us for a little.

"Oh sorry," Shikamaru said, "This is Uzumaki Naruto," he pointed at the blonde. Shoko cut in before he introduced me.

"You're the one who's going to be marrying the Queen?" She asked surprised, we were all taken a little aback, then she smiled. "I didn't expect to have the hero, Naruto himself" She bowed in front of him.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled and looked surprised someone actually recognized him.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke," Shikamaru pointed at me, I twitched a little at my name: I was going to tell her my fake name, but I guess it didn't matter since no one knew me, Naruto always got recognized for our teamwork.

"Uchiha…" She repeated looking at me interested, she moved on thought. "You must be the one playing Tamaki," She smiled.

"Yeah"

"Good, you look quite like her," Shoko smiled. "Follow me and I'll show you your rooms," She said and started walking, we went between the beams and into a hall. We climbed all the way to the top of the main tower. "Your guy's room is at the very top," she said pushing open the doors. The room took up the entire top floor.

"Who's?" I asked.

"It was the Queen's room so, you and Naruto," Shoko said. I grunted. "Sorry, but this is the Queen's room and would have been her husbands too," She said not sound very apologetic. Neither of us said anything. The room was tall and covered in tall windows, thin curtains were tied together. A balcony ran along the entire outside of it. The room had one big bed, a huge bathroom and a walk-in closet inside the bathroom. We looked around it quickly and I put my small bag in the closet. "You guys have to stay up here, someone will come up to do your makeup and dressing while telling you about Tamaki," Shoko said to me before leaving with Shikamaru. I went onto the balcony and looked at the amazing view. Depending on what side of the balcony you stood on you could see different parts of the village and beyond. I heard Naruto throw himself on the bed.

"What do you think of Shoko?" Naruto randomly asked. I turned around and leaned again the railing.

"What?" I hoped he would clarify.

"She's pretty hot," he said, I frowned. _Of course…_ I thought with a sigh.

"Naruto, your pervert is showing," I joked.

"Well, I mean you must have been thinking it too?" Naruto rolled over to look at me. I hesitated.

"Actually… I wasn't" I said looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do _you_ mean?" I shot the question back at him harshly.

"Calm down…. I mean like you thought she was hot right?" He asked.

"No, I didn't," I said angrily.

"Not at all?" he asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Not in the way you're thinking, she was pretty but I don't want to bang her," I said reviewing my own words, _why didn't I find her attractive? Have I really lost my attraction to woman_? I wondered scrunching up my face.

"Are you not attracted to girls anymore?" he asked his eyebrows raised.

"I guess not, at least not at the moment," I admitted awkwardly.

"Who are you attracted to then? No one?" he asked. I turned my back to him, I didn't feel like answering his question. He went silent and I guessed he was trying to think, but because he's such a bonehead he probably won't come up with an answer. I heard Naruto role off the bed, he walked onto the balcony and stood next to me. He looked down at the palace bellow. I looked at him, the corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile. His blue eyes lit up, they always did when he was happy. I grinned, his happiness was contagious; I liked that about him. I looked away when I realized I was staring at him. He looked over at me then turned around and returned to the room.

Shoko soon returned, I didn't like her much since Naruto's comment and I didn't know why, but when I saw her I had a sort of dread feeling. She was followed by an older woman who had a big bag with her. "Sasuke, this is Eda. Eda this is Tamaki's replacement, Uchiha Sasuke" Shoko introduced us. Eda looked me up and down a gentle smile on her face, she had a motherly feel to her. "Since night is coming we decided you would announce your marriage tomorrow. Tonight Eda will prep you for it," Shoko said. "Naruto, I need to prep you," Shoko said to him.

"Come," Eda smiled and gestured for me to follow her to the bathroom. She closed the door leaving Naruto and Shoko alone, I didn't like that. The bathroom was rather large, it was more modern than the rest of the palace. Above the counter the entire wall was a mirror, there was a tub in one corner, a shower and toilet in another. "I'll need you to take off all your clothes," She said setting her bag on the counter and started digging through it. I slowly started taking off my clothes. "Your name sounds very masculine," She commented.

"Yeah, it's a long story," I answered simply. I watch as Eda placed things on the counter. She turned around and looked at me. She took a tape measure out and started taking my measurements. "Why the measurements?" I asked.

"I have to see if you fit into the queen's clothes and also for the wedding dress," She said writing down a couple measurements and continuing.

"I just assumed there was already a wedding dress," I commented.

"No dear, a wedding dress is made to fit the bride, and for a queen especial," Eda said finishing up. "It looks like you will fit the Queens Cloths fine. They might actually be a little big, you're quite in shape," She commented.

"Well, I'm a ninja so I have to be," I explained.

"We have a few ninja now a day, with all the new methods making their way into our culture it only makes sense. Shoko is actually one of our strongest ninjas," Eda said filling the tub.

"I bet I'm stronger" I whispered to myself, Eda didn't catch it.

I stood waiting for her to tell me to do something. "The Queen's name was Kubota Tamaki," Eda said watching the tub fill. "She was strict and quite closed off to everyone," I watched as the woman put some stuff in the water and stopped it from filling. She gestured for me to climb in, I did as she wanted. "She didn't enjoy ruling at all but didn't want to marry, so she couldn't give the throne to an heir. She was stuck," Eda ran the water through my hair, I let her do what she was here to do and didn't want to make this harder even though I didn't enjoy other people taking care of me.

"If you don't mind me asking how did she die?" I asked the question had been floating around my mind for a bit.

"She took her own life," Eda said painfully. _That's what it had started to sound like_ I thought. "She was like a daughter to me…" Eda said sadly. I listened quietly. "She wasn't happy, she believed people only wanted to marry her for land and power -Most of them did-, she didn't trust many people," Eda started applying shampoos and conditioners. "She did try to put the nation first, though, and she brought a lot of good," Eda paused as she switched from by hair to my body, standing me up and scrubbing me down. "She spoke to her people with a lot of compassion, and always smiled around them. The people loved her, they still do," Eda let me lay back in the water, she took out a raiser.

"What's that for?" I asked interested and a little concerned.

"Have you never shaved?" She asked taking one of my legs and rubbing some stuff on it before running the raiser up it. I shivered a little at the sensation. "Apparently not…" she smiled. I watched her careful work, I didn't move not wanting to be cut. "You're an Uchiha right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said interested why she was asking.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but does that make you the last?" She asked, her voice as gentle.

"I'm afraid you're right," I said trying not to sound annoyed, I hated being call the last. She glanced at my lack of reaction. "They were all killed when I was young so I have had time to accept it," I explained. "I'll revive my clan, though…" I whispered more to myself.

"Do you have a partner?" she asked now working on the other leg.

"Partner? Well I work with Naruto on missions often,"

"I mean lover," Eda said smiling at my misunderstanding.

"No," I responded.

"Do you have someone in mind?" She asked. I looked at the wall and sighed not really sure.

"I had never thought about it" I answered.

"Well you can't revive a clan alone," Eda said, it was a simple comment, but I realized she was right. I can't bring them back from the dead I can only really expand it, but I didn't know if I liked the idea of settling down. I couldn't think about it anyway since I was in my female state. Eda soon finished up and left me to relax.

* * *

 **Author note: This chapter turned out a lot longer then I intended so I'm going to split it up into multiple chapters. Sorry if the building descriptions are hard to understand, I'm not too good at them… you can just make it up if you don't understand. Sorry, the chapter lengths have been inconsistent, I think I'm going to make them longer. Thanks for reading! It means a lot that you are putting in the time to read this story! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **AN: Thanks for reading and supporting me with the story! I promise I will finish it! I have never been good with grammar and spelling so please don't be shy to point out anything wrong.**

 **I'm sorry the chapters have been so randomly uploaded, I still have school and homework so I try my best, but I can't always put it up every day like I was hoping. Since I can't upload every day I'm going to try to upload every two or three days. This chapter got a little depressing, I was I a weird mood. Anyways please enjoy!**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

I eventually got out of the tub and dried myself. Eda had pulled out a nightgown for me. I frowned at it and tried to find my own clothes but they were gone from my bag. I sighed and slipped on the nightgown, luckily it wasn't too constricting. When I entered the bedroom Naruto had already gotten into the bed. Not liking the idea of sleeping with him I sat on the balcony. I sat down and listened to the soothing rush of the river. _Out of all the missions I didn't expect one like_ this I thought and wondered if Kakashi was punishing me for something. As I listened to the river my thoughts slowly washed away. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cold night air.

* * *

I woke with a start, I had fallen asleep last night without realizing. I sat up, a blanket fell onto my legs. I looked around and realized I was in the bed. _How did I get here?_ I wandered and looked over, Naruto was spread out in a chair across the room. Naruto must have brought me in. I slowly laid back down. I looked at the shadow of the curtains on the floor as the sun rose. I had just closed my eyes again when the door swung open causing me to jump up. Eda rushed in. Naruto sleepily looked up.

"Get up! I let you sleep in so now we have to hurry," Eda ordered me. I sighed quietly and got out of bed, Naruto just rubbed his eyes. She pushed me into the bathroom from behind.

"Why do I need to get up?" I finally asked as she rummaged through her bag.

"You have to announce your marriage and that because of this marriage we are forming an alliance with The Land of Fire," she said quickly disappearing into the closet.

"Do you have a speech prepared?" I asked completely unprepared.

"Yes," She said repairing with a kimono in her arms. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. 'Queen's wedding announcement' was written on the top. I

"Are there going to be more speeches?" I asked as Eda started pulling things out from her bag.

"Yes, we wrote them how we think the queen would have said them," Eda informed. "You can do it without the sheet if you want, you just better be good," She pulled out one more thing and turned to me. "You can read the speech while I'm doing your makeup, right now I need you to get into the Kimono," She said pointing at the black kimono with some red flower design. I sighed, I never thought I would wear so many girly clothes. I reluctantly got up and Eda helped me into it. She tried to explain how she did it, but I got lost half way through and gave up.

"Do I have to have makeup?" I asked trying to avoid it.

"You need to look as close to the Queen as possible," she said and started applying. I wanted to frown, but she scolded me when I did. "Read your speech," she ordered. I grabbed it and started memorizing it.

I felt her messing with my hair before she said, "Done". I looked at myself, I was surprised how different I looked. I could still recognize my female facial features, but my entire face had a different feel to it. My hair was pretty much the same, except that my normal ponytail was a neat bun. _I don't like any of_ _this_ I thought with a scowl. "Stop scowling and send in Naruto please," Eda ordered pointing at the door. I grunted and got up to do as she said. I found Naruto asleep again on the chair.

"Naruto," I shook him, no reaction. "Naruto," I said louder grabbing a pillow off another chair and chucking it at him.

"What!" He jumped up into a fighting position, he was ready to take me down.

"Eda needs you in the bathroom," I said. He relaxed and looked at me confused for a second then registered the makeup.

"She got you in makeup?" he leaned closer and looked at me.

"Just go," I hissed glaring at him.

"It doesn't look like you…. It doesn't suit you," he said casually before doing as I ordered. I smiled at his comment, _At least he agrees…_ I thought. It was always nice to have the blond on my side.

I waited silently reading over the small speech a couple times before Eda came out of the bathroom. "Good luck," she said smiling before leaving. Naruto came back in a black male kimono.

"Apparently I'll be standing next to you," Naruto said standing somewhat awkwardly, he probably has never worn a kimono –neither had I.

Shoko came in the room. "You look handsome," She said noticing Naruto first. "You would look good if you stopped scowling" she commented to me. I scowled even more at her. "Come one," She said gesturing for us to follow.

Shoko instructed me how to act and stand along the small walk to the front. We were soon behind the gate to the palace wall. I ran the small speech through my head as the door slowly opened. "Look calmer please," Shoko said. I tried to relax, I didn't really ever like giving speeches. I slowly stepped forward, Naruto stayed behind like instructed. The crowd was surpassingly big, they all cheered as I made my way down the stairs. I looked blankly at them then remembered to smile, _your Tamaki_ I reminded myself. They respectively stopped when I got to the place where the stairs met. A guard stood on either side of me and at the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath.

"People of the Land of Pebbles." I started, there was no microphone so I had so talked loudly. "I have gathered you here today to announce my marriage," I said, they cheered. I didn't like people cheering for me at all, it was empowering, but it made me uneasy being the center of attention by so many. "I will be marrying the hero, Uzumaki Naruto of The Land of Fire," I said and turned slightly to watch Naruto walk down the stairs, he was shaky and his face was red. _Naruto calm down, you look weak_ I tried to get my thoughts to him through small facial expressions. The people cheered again. Naruto got to my right side and stopped walking, he was still shaking. I got frustrated and grabbed his hand trying to single for him to stop, the railing covered our hands. Naruto flinched a little but stopped shaking so much. I turned back to the crowd, they quickly went quite. _They really respect her_ I thought looking over the crowd. "With our marriage an alliance will be formed with The Land of Fire," They cheered again. I smiled trying to show that I wanted this marriage, the instructions were very clear on the written speech. "This alliance means more _protection_ ," I stressed the last word like the paper said, the crowd cheered and I continued over their voices, "More _trade,_ " more cheering, "And more freedom!" I said the last word loudly. They continued cheering, some stayed quite. Shoko had said that there were most likely spies from surrounding nations in the crowd, _that must me some of_ _them_ I thought skimming over the crowd. They started getting quite, so I deiced to finish the speech. "Let us prosper from this alliance!" I said and was surprised when Naruto said the same at the same time. I decided to raise my right hand that was still gripping Naruto's. Naruto raised it too, getting the signal. The crowd cheered the loudest for my last words. We smiled, Naruto had completely stopped shaking and looked composed. I lowered our hands. We turned and slowly walked up the stairs, the crowd died out as the gates closed behind us.

"That was amazing for a first time!" Shoko congratulated us. Naruto lets go of my hand I hadn't realized we were still holding. I was shifting slightly and stopped. "Naruto that was a nice line up with your part of the speech," Shoko congratulated. "Nice idea with the hand thing," Shoko added looking at me. I tried not frowning. "Now that the marriage has been announced the wedding will be in a week," Shoko said.

"That's really close," Naruto commented.

"We don't have time to wait," She said looking at us. _How long is this mission?_ I wondered. "Now that you have been introduced you don't have to be hidden away in the room anymore," Shoko said to Naruto. "Both of you are free to explore the Palace. If you do please make sure a guard is with you," She added.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't be surprised of an assassination attempt," Shoko said indifferently. _Because now people will want to stop the marriage_ I thought.

"Also, tonight there is going to be a small feast with the councilors. A maid will come get you for that later," Shoko told us. "You don't have to act in front of them, they're the only ones who know about this besides me and the staff" She added leading us into the palace.

* * *

That night I was allowed to wear less constricting things and the makeup was removed. I followed the maid who had come to get me and Naruto. I wasn't excited for more socializing, I had just wanted food since I realized I hadn't really eaten all day.

We reached the dining hall and were seated on each side of Shoko, who was at the head of the table. There were about ten other people at the table, most were men. They all looked at me and Naruto with smiles. Naruto smiled back, but I just looked at them blankly. "This Is Uchiha Sasuke, and –I'm sure you know- the hero Uzumaki Naruto," Shoko introduced us. Naruto blushed at being complimented. The food was put on the table. "Let's eat to The Land of Fire's alliance!" Shoko said happily, holding up a glass of sake. I started quietly eating.

"You will be truly helping out nation," one of the councilors said to Naruto.

"Thank you for agreeing to this marriage," another said.

"No problem," Naruto smiled. One of the females asked him to explain how he saved the world. A servant poured some sake for me, I started drinking it. I decided to try to finish my food quickly so I could leave. Naruto reluctantly started telling a summary of the story. I listened, he looked at me when he got close to the part where I got in, I just frowned at him. He didn't include me. I frowned more, _I just wanted him to stop explaining it not exclude me_ I thought finishing off my second drink. He tried to explain things with hand gestures and noises. I watched him, he seemed to be avoiding the most painful parts of the story. I listened to him while drinking and eating. After a little my head felt fuzzy and I decided to stop drinking. Naruto had finished and was trying to eat before he was asked more questions.

"You have to try this!" Shoko said to Naruto feeding him something, I looked away in disgust. Suddenly I started feeling angry and my heart hurt. I looked up to see Naruto staring at Shoko, staring at her happily enjoying himself _-forgetting me_. I felt a pain in my chest and I abruptly stood up and left the room. I heard someone call after me so started dashing through the palace. When no one followed me I slowed down and entered my room. I went straight to the balcony and then jumped onto the shingle roof. _No one even cares, no one cares about me… I'm just the criminal who did nothing_ I thought angrily. _Not even Naruto cares anymore…_ my own thoughts hurt me. I quickly fell into a depressed mood. I put my face in my knees and closed my eye. I couldn't hear the river since there were sounds of partying around the village. I listened to the mixture of noises coming from the village bellow. _This stuff never bothered me before… why all the sudden does it bubble to the surface? it's because I'm weak_ I wrapped my arms around my legs, _how pathetic I must look_ I thought angrily. My head hurt so I tried to stop thinking. Water ran down my leg, _am I crying? -I am_ I realized gingerly touching my face.

"Only losers cry," I whispered to myself as I tried to wipe the tears away. I only ended up causing more to stream down my face silently. _I can't even control myself anymore. Last time I lost control Naruto saved me. He was the last person to try to save me, even Sakura gave up on me. Now Naruto is downstairs flirting with some girl and could care less about me_ I though growling angrily. My heart hurt again, I grabbed my chest trying to make it stop. _Why do I even care? Why should he care? We're both grownups…_ my own comforting didn't help, my heart still hurt. I sat quietly. My head kept getting fuzzy from all the sake.

"Sasuke?" I heard someone call, I curled up tighter hoping they wouldn't notice me since I couldn't stop crying. The person jumped on the roof, I used all my will to try to disappear. "Are you ok?" he asked, _there's that stupid question, I hate that question_ I thought angrily. I got even angrier when I realized it was Naruto. I didn't dare say anything in fear of crying again. "Sasuke, answer me," he said a little more forceful. I scowled intensely. I was really angry at Naruto and I didn't know why, _am I jealous?_ A thought hit me. _Why would I be jealous? All he was doing is talking to that_ _ **woman**_ I felt angry again. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I instantly grabbed his wrist. My angry grip cutting off the circulation to his hand. "Sasuke that hurts," I didn't look. "What's your problem?" I whipped my head to glare at him, his words stung. He looked angry then he saw my face, I felt more tears run down my cheek. I quickly looked away. "Are you crying?" he asked gently. I wanted to hide so I berried my face further in my knees. I felt him staring at me.

"Leave. Me. alone." I ordered through clenched teeth.

"Why?" he asked staying his distance.

I felt my emotions bubbling up again I couldn't control it anymore. I spoke into my legs, "I don't want you to act like you care. I don't want games. Just leave me alone and go flirt with your girlfriend," I said surprisingly calm but still teary. My entire body hurt my head, my heart, everything. I wanted to disappear.

"Were did all this come from?" he asked. I gave up trying to cover it up and just let myself cry, it's not like I make noise anyway. Naruto's presences just made everything worse because now I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. "Hey," Naruto said I looked up at him weakly. He was closer than I thought, he had taken a seat next to me. He looked into my eyes and all of it started tumbling out.

"I just want someone to care about me, some on to tell me what I did wrong, someone to give a fuck. No one cares about me because I messed up and I'm just known as the lucky S-rank criminal," I said quietly tears continued running down my face, I avoided eye contact. "But I just want someone to care, now I lost you too. You're too busy checking out the woman to take notice of me. Everyone will remember Uzumaki Naruto, but no one will know the name 'Uchiha' much less 'Sasuke'…" Naruto didn't say anything so I continued. "I don't want to be forgotten…" I trailed off having said pretty much everything. My vision was fuzzy from tears. I was surprised when I felt arms around me and I was pulled to him.

"Sasuke," my head was on Naruto's shoulder as he hugged me. "I never stopped caring" he whispered. "You're my best friend, I couldn't stop caring even if I tried," He said and somehow I knew he was smiling.

I closed my eyes, I wasn't really processing what was happening. I felt numb and just went limp. He picked me up and jumped down gently. He walked me to the bed, I had exhausted my tears and just felt like shit. Naruto laid me gently on the bed. He took off my shoes and my clothes, leaving me in my undergarments under the covers. He started leaving, I grabbed his shirt. I suddenly really didn't want to be alone, I was afraid I would slip away. I looked up at his fuzzy outline. I closed my eyes when my head started hurting. I let go and curled up into myself. I lay for a little then I felt something warm against my back, it held me. My breathing slowed down and I quickly drifted off.

* * *

I moaned because my head hurt so much. I didn't dare open my eyes. I tried to think but that hurt too so I stopped. I felt a warmth against me, it felt good so I didn't move. I tried to fall sleep again my headache kept me awake. I shuffled to try to get commutable. I almost rolled off the bed when the warmth moved, I gingerly opened my eyes and glanced around. I let out a terrified squeak and actually did fall off the bed when I realized the warm thing was Naruto.

"Ow," I moaned holding my head. Naruto had sat up at the noise I made. He had pajama bottoms on, but his chest was bare. I looked down at myself and realized I was in my underwear and bra. I pulled the top sheet off the bed and wrapped myself in it. Naruto and I had _spooned,_ I hated the idea and growled slightly. I stared at him angrily. "Why am I in my underwear?" I demanded. Naruto yawned.

"I had to undress you, you couldn't yourself," He said flopping back down with his back to me.

"Why were you in the bed?" I asked. I was angry he would just turn his back to me. What I didn't know was he did because he was trying to cover up his blush.

"You didn't want me to leave you alone and you fell asleep pretty fast," He informed me. I suddenly remembered everything that happened last night, or at least what I could remember, everything got hazy after I had poured my heart out to Naruto. I didn't know how to feel about what I had done. I just ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I had too much to drink," I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Its fine," Naruto replied smoothly. I was embraced and wanted to disappear. I moaned when my headache came back. I climbed into bed, making sure he was on the other side and curled up. Naruto sat up and looked at me. I felt him stare at me for a while thinking about something. My stomach growled and I rolled over not wanting to deal with hunger. Naruto got up and left the room. I sighed and closed my eyes. _I totally lost control last night, I had been holding in that stuff for years. It feels really good to get it off my shoulders but know Naruto knows my weakness_ I thought pulling the covers over my head.

My hangover wouldn't let me get back to sleep so I just listened to my breathing. Then I heard the door open. I lowered the sheets. Naruto set an eat-in-bed tray over my legs. I looked at the random breakfast foods. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Food," He stated.

I grinned a little, "I know that much," I muttered. Naruto scooted a little further so he was sitting crisscrossed in front of me. He grabbed one of the forks and started eating the large amount of food. I smiled, he couldn't resist having some for himself. I like that, it's not just for me, this satisfied my hate of people taking care of me. I slowly started eating too. I could only eat a little bit because I didn't want to throw up. I sat and watched Naruto eat.

"Hey Naruto," I started.

"Yeah?" he responded with a mouth full of food.

"Thanks," I said looking away. He looked at me, he look a little stunned. I guessed he was surprised because I barely ever thanked someone.

"For what?" he asked chewing his food again.

"I don't know, just for helping me," I said awkwardly, _god, I'm bad at thanking people_ I thought blushing slightly.

"Oh, no problem," He said taking another bite. I didn't know how to act around him, _now that he's seen my worst is it even worth trying to act my best?_ I sighed and laid back down. Naruto glanced at me finishing off the food. He took the plate and put it on the side table. He spread out at the bottom of the bed. I giggled a little, _since when did I giggle?_. "What?" he asked lifting his head.

"I don't know," I said look at the ceiling. Naruto chuckled in response. "You lost an arm for me, I would hope you cared," I said quietly, Naruto didn't hear. I looked at my left arm. Naruto and I had gotten replacements by Tsunade made from the first Hokage's cells. I let my left arm fall to the bed. I sighed not sure if I wanted to move.

"You sigh too much," Naruto said chuckling a little. I smiled and looked at the ceiling again. "If it makes you feel better I don't think Shoko is better than you," he said. I blushed _-Wait, why did I just blush? That comment could have meant two things, that I'm hotter than her or somehow a better person than her. Either way it's a compliment, he's a friend so naturally he's going to complement me. But for some reason that made me blush, normally I take compliments fine_ I wandered. Then I remembered on of my thoughts from last night. _Was I jealous of Shoko? Why? Was it because Naruto was giving her attention? But I would only not like that if I wanted Naruto to pay attention to me…_ I growled trying to figure it out. _Does that mean I… -no. it can't be that, he's an idiot and he's a guy and I am –well was- a guy,_ I rolled over so my face was in the pillow. Just thinking about it made me feel awful and terrible. _I'm just overthinking it_ I thought. So much thinking made my head hurt and I just wanted to disappear.

* * *

I ended up not moving the rest of the day when Eda saw the state I was in. Naruto, however, had too much energy so he disappeared to train somewhere. I didn't do much till Eda came in with a cup of tea and a book for me. I accepted it since I had nothing better to do. The book was about the history of great clans. I found it extremely interesting, the Uchiha were talked about quite a bit letting me learn stuff I didn't know about my clan.

I finished the book by the time Naruto returned. The sun was setting when he walked in the room. I had at one point put a nightgown on and gotten up to take a shower, but regretted it and didn't get out of bed again. Naruto went to take a shower then flopped in the bed next to me. I decided that it didn't really matter that we slept in the same bed. He fell asleep still on top of the bed. I went to bed soon after him.

* * *

"We have visitors, you have to get up!" Eda woke us both up. Naruto moaned and just rolled over, I got up without complaining having some energy since I didn't do anything yesterday. Eda worked on me first, she put me in a simple blue kimono. My hair was put up in a braid that wrapped around the back of my head and formed a bun in the back. I helped getting Naruto up by throwing a couple pillows at him. He reluctantly rolled off the bed. Eda dragged him into the bathroom, he took less time and came out with a matching blue male kimono on.

Shoko came in when we were ready, "We have some guest from a couple other lands, they probably want to see if the marriage is legitimate and they will ask you many questions. Just act like you really love each other and the alliance is just a plus," She said quickly rushing us down the stairs. When we got to the bottom she dusted us off and messed with our clothes a little before opening the doors. We composed ourselves and walked forward, Shoko stayed in front of us acting as the guard. She led us through the pillars and onto the throne walk. Two groups of people were there, they stood a good distance away from each other. One group had the hidden rain village mark on their headbands, the other had the land of rivers mark on their headbands. The ninja were surrounding -who I could only guess to be- their leaders. I knew the new leader of the Hidden Rain was Yoshioka Hiroshi, I never talked to him, but I knew he wasn't as cruel as Honzo but had his attitude. I didn't know the leader of the Land of Rivers, I was interested to see what they were like.

I held my head up when Hiroshi walked forward to greet me, he was a short plump man with mousy brown hair; he reminded me of a rat. "Tamaki," he said his 'greeting', his voice was laced with annoyance. I couldn't help slightly curl up my upper lip in disgust, even from leader to leader you show respect. I guessed Tamaki had known this rat since he was so rude. So I shot the greeting back at him.

"Yoshioka," I used his last name trying to be more respectful but still said it a little challengingly. Hiroshi frowned at my greeting then looked Naruto up and down angrily.

"Naruto, what a _pleasure_ to meet you," Hiroshi 'greeted' my 'fiancé'.

"Nice to meet you, Yoshioka," Naruto said bowing respectively. The blond had seemed surprised by my rudeness talking to him and I guessed he was trying to be more polite.

I ignored Hiroshi when the River ninja parted for their leader. A woman walked out, she was tall, blonde and blue-eyed; she was very pretty. "Hello Kubota," she said respectfully to me. I started panicking, _I don't know her name, what do I say?_ I thought quickly glancing at Shoko, but she was looking at the woman interested. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Hasekura Yasuko, the ruler of the Land of Rivers," she said. She had an overpowering royal feeling but an inviting voice.

"Nice to meet you Hasekura," I smiled at her and gave a small bow. She smiled, her movements were graceful as if she was underwater.

"Yasuko, you finally decided to show up, not sending one of your little councilors," Hiroshi said mockingly. Yasuko quality sighed not even looking at the man. _I wish someone would have told me more about these people_ I thought annoyingly.

"If you will follow me please," Shoko said turning and walking away, me and Naruto followed first. Both Hiroshi and Yasuko left most of their ninja only taking a few. Shoko led us down a hall and into a room with a long squat table. Shoko quickly gestured for us to take the head of the table. I sat on my legs on a small pillow. Yasuko and Hiroshi sat in the middle, opposite each other.

"Naruto," Yasuko turned to him. Naruto looked up at her. "Was the marriage arranged?" She asked scanning his face. _So she was another leader after our land, she tried to get Tamaki to marry a councilor_ I guessed.

Naruto slightly frowned, "No," he said trying to sound offended, and succeeding. He moved to hold my hand under the table, the movement could be seen by them. I took it and entwined my fingers with his. "I love her," he turned to me and smiled, _I hate this romantic shit_ I thought, I was lying to myself though because I was actually finding it weirdly enjoyable. I smiled back at him.

"How did you meet?" Yasuko scanned both our faces. We looked at each other with a smile, but both had panic in our eyes.

"Love is love, why does it matter where it started?" I stated not able to come up with a good enough lie. Yasuko looked Suspicious. I squeezed Naruto's hand to do something, he got the hint. He was already smiling at me, he had been for a while. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt a warm tingling sensation where his lips touched my skin. It felt almost emotionless and only lasted a second, but I found my heart rate go up. I smiled but underneath I was distressed, I hated that I liked it.

"That is true," Yasuko said trying to sound pleased.

"Now tell me, why the alliance if the marriage was for love?" Hiroshi asked he had been sitting quietly and scowling.

Shoko stepped forward, "We agreed with the leaders of the Land of Fire that we would both prosper form an alliance and what better and more bonding way than through a marriage," Shoko explained.

Hiroshi frowned at her. "Tamaki," Hiroshi said turning to me, "we offered much more for you if you were to marry me," he said. I looked at him hard and tried not to be extremely rude of a small frown had started to form on my face, _I don't think any woman would want to marry you_ I thought. "Why did you chose Fire over us?" He asked harshly. I looked at him and tried to come up with an answer Tamaki would use from what I have gathered about her.

"Because, like I said I love Naruto," I said frustrated at Hitoshi on the outside but cringed at the sentence internally, it had taken all my willpower to say 'love'. "And the Land of Fire is offering more to my _people_ ," I stressed the last word since Tamaki seemed to love her people more than herself.

Hiroshi looked angry and just glared at Naruto. The tension had built a little in the room, I could see the ninja making small uncomfortable movements. "Is that all?" I asked not wanting to start a conflict.

"I believe so, I had just wanted to check in," Yasuko said gracefully getting up. I hoped Hiroshi wouldn't try to start the conversation again. Hiroshi came close to me.

"If not you, then I'll have your heir," he said, I took a deep breath and stood up. He didn't seem to expect me to react. I was a good head taller than him and held my head high as I looked down at him. I didn't say anything but just glared at him as hard as possible, I hated the man already. He frowned then stormed out.

I let out a relieved sigh when they were out of earshot. "You do know that there's not going to be an heir anyway," Naruto commented.

"I know that I just don't want him to think he can threaten people and get away with it. I just wanted to intimate him," I explained turning to Naruto. He started at me, his brow married in a worried expression. "What?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing, you just never seemed to care about stuff like that before, I just thought it was nice," he said the expression changing to a small smile. I looked at him surprised he had noticed something like that.

"I think we should go over a back story so that doesn't happen again," Shoko said budding into our conversation.

I looked at her angrily. "We should have done that in the first place," I said frustrated that no one prepared us. "How much more of these do we have to do?" I asked as we left the room.

"Who knows, they will probably happen randomly till the wedding," Shoko said. I sighed and just wanted this mission to be done.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if it was sort of crap, I didn't have much time to write this (that's why it's taken so long to get up) But anyway please tell me if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes. And as always please tell me your thoughts!**

 **Edit: A lot did happen in this chapter, and some of it is foreshadowing ;)**

 **-Skippylove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

 **AN: I'm excited about this chapter, I hope it's not too much. The only wedding I've been to is a gay one so I'm not too sure how it works, I got a lot of my information off the Internet (and my mom) so tell me if I missed something. I thought it would be fun to make it so Sasuke can't hold his alcohol to well and is easily drunk since he's so tough about everything else. Anyways review and enjoy!**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

"Naruto, we have to get married, get off your butt," I said pushing on his side, the moon still in the sky. He rolled over so his back was facing me. "Fine the hard way then," I grabbed his leg and pulled him off the bed. He landed with a thud and moaned.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked slowly sitting up.

"Because you're an idiot, now get up," I said looking down at him. He sighed and stood up. Eda and I group of maids had been watching a little terrified by my morning ritual of dragging him out of bed.

"Naruto, will you go with this group of ladies please, they'll get you ready and inform you on anything you want to know," Eda said as half of the maids split off. Naruto walked over to them and they led him out of the room excitedly. "Now Sasuke, I just need you to do what you're told," She said sternly. I sighed and internally rolled my eyes. "I'll take it as a yes," she said, we had become friendlier to each other since we were forced to see each other every day sometimes more. A couple maids had been holding a bag when they opened it there was a beautiful wedding dress inside. Looking at the dress a question was sparked.

"Why is the wedding not traditional?" I asked realizing how weird it was with all the other old traditions.

"It's part of trying to prepare our culture for a government reform, it's supposed to help show we can change," Eda explained pulling the dress out of the bag. I nodded in response as I looked at the dress. It was strapless and the top was shaped roughly like a heart. Intricate black lace wrapped around the cleavage and twisted around the light gray waist. The dress clung to the upper half of the body and hips then fanned out along the edge of the last part of the black lace that wrapped around the hips. The flared part was ruffled and quite long. It was a beautiful dress. Looking at it made me happy but also a little sad because it wasn't my dress, it was Kubota Tamaki's dress. Not that I wanted a wedding dress anyway, if I were to get married I would prefer to be a guy. I tore my eyes away from it when the door opened then closed. A woman had walked in. She wore fancy clothes and her hair was up in a strange side bun.

"Is this the girl?" she asked in a perky voice that fit her appearance. I internally growled at 'girl', I wanted to punch a wall or something to feel manlier. I held myself together as the women pecked at me blankly.

"Who are you?" I asked holding my arms up that the woman had lifted.

"I'm Shiga Chiyeko," she said but didn't stop inspecting me, _okay… I was hoping for more information but whatever_ I thought. "Where's the dress?" Chiyeko said looking around and found it still in Eda's hands. When she found the dress she looked much happier. I decided she was the stylist. "Tamaki? Was it?" Chiyeko asked touching the dress. _She knows me as the Queen, not the person playing her_ I thought.

"Yes," I responded while trying to get more in character. Chiyeko took the dress and held it in front of me.

"Let's get this thing on," She said looking at it. The dress was slipped on me –Well, rather put on with much difficulty since I was so fitting there wasn't much wiggle room; it felt a little weird. Chiyeko stood in front of me with her hand on her chin squinting at me. She grabbed a couple pins from a maid who was holding a tray full of them. She took them and placed them in certain areas around my waist and chest. She asked me to pose differently and then adjusted a pin. _This mission has to be a punishment_ I though as she poked me with a pin. "How does that feel?" she asked stepping back. I moved I little, it felt more fitting and hugged my figure.

"Good," I said, I couldn't help swish around in it a little. Chiyeko smiled and started working on it, making her adjustments permanent. Once I had been poked with a needle at least ten times she finished.

"It looks perfect, now take it off," Chiyeko said. I frowned a little, it had been a bit harder to put it on. The dress was taken off and placed carefully back in the bag.

I put on a nightgown as I was brought into the bathroom. The two woman went to work on my face, I couldn't see what was happening since they forced me to close my eyes and they stood in front if the mirror anyway. I patiently waited and walked through what I was to do at the wedding. The day before Shoko and a few other councilors had given me specific instructions on what to do and say and who to talk to. I tried to remember the people I have to know and what their names were. After what felt like a lifetime they allowed me to look.

The first thing I was drawn to was my eyes, they had always looked pained and separated, but now I saw something completely different; they looked beautiful. not the normal raven black but a silky soft black, there was still darkness hidden, but you only noticed if you really tried. I was completely captivated by the transformation of my eyes alone, _how did they do it?_ I wondered to myself.

Once I was able to take my attention away from my eyes I noticed the rest of my face. It looked almost the same, I don't think they had done much to my face itself besides maybe give it a softer look and I noticed some sparkly stuff above my eyes. My face together had a lighter look to it, more inviting.

My hair was really different. They had taken my bangs and put it with rest of my hair into a wavy journey that ended at the back with a large swirly bun, the bun had small white flowers and small sparkly rocks in it. I turned my head to get the full view. I had never put my bangs out of my face and didn't practically like it. The two women were waiting for my reaction so I smiled at them. They smiled and adjusted a few things.

"It looks perfect," Eda said as her and Chiyeko proudly looked at their work. "Oh my," Eda said looking at the time. "Let's hurry and get you in your dress," she said pushing me back out of the bathroom. They had me step into the dress. Once I had it on they turned me so I couldn't see the mirror that was set up as they poked at me a little bit. They finally turned me around.

When I looked I wasn't as ecstatic as they were hoping, it looked beautiful, and possibly the entire thing together was one of the most beautiful things I had seen in a while. But when I looked at myself it wasn't me, it was Kubota Tamaki. I tried to look excited on the outside but for some reason none of it felt right. The person in the mirror was a beautiful woman ready for a wedding, _but I'm a man, a proud Uchiha_ I thought internally. I brushed away the thoughts and decided to just be Tamaki for the day, not Uchiha Sasuke. I hoped it would be easier to be someone else.

Shoko walked in with a short black dress on, she was to be one of the bridesmaids. "Wow you look amazing, I hope Tamaki can see this," She said the last part more to herself. I grinned sadly at her. "I just wanted to see if you're ready, we only have a few minutes before we should be leaving," She informed staring at me. The veil was put in my hair and draped over the back of my head. I looked in the mirror and I found myself grinning a little, _I'm in a dress and getting married_ I joked thinking how that's stuff I didn't think I would ever do.

The door opened and I looked up, I was surprised when I saw Sakura walk in. She was wearing a black bridesmaids dress. "Wow your look beautiful," Sakura teased. I scowled at her.

"Why are you here?" I asked trying not to sound harsh.

"Well there has to be some people from Naruto's side and since he doesn't have any family we came instead," Sakura said. I nodded, I knew people from Konoha would be here for Naruto I should have known Sakura was one.

"Who will be walking me down the aisle?" I wondered out loud. Sakura smiled but didn't answer. I just looked at her, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Come on let's go," Shoko insisted. Sakura looked at Shoko as if noticing everyone else for the first time.

"Oh," Sakura said looking at the time. "Good idea," she started heading out. "See you there!" Sakura waved at me as she and Shoko left. We waited for a couple minutes before our time was up. Eda led me through the palace, a maid held up the back of the dress that was dragging on the floor. We quickly made our way down the stairs. _The quicker we do this wedding the quicker this mission is over_ I told myself as we made our way to the front doors. The ceremony itself was to take place in the gardens behind the palace, the reception would be held in the biggest room –the throne room. The guest were chosen by the councilors and there was very high security, I was to have guards nearby at all times.

Once we were outside we started the walk around the palace. Thank god they had decided against high heels because when I first tried to walk in them I thought I was going to die, they said I was tall enough anyway. Two guards joined us as we rounded the corner. After a short walk, the gardens started coming to view. Eda stopped me, she put the veil over my face then stepped to the side. I took a deep breath and got into character.

I walked past the palace and was met with everyone's eyes, I smiled. I looked up at Naruto, he was in a suit; he looked handsome. The amount of guest was still surprisingly huge, the aisle was very long. I recognized other nations leader and sensed their ninja hidden all over the place, I guessed to protect them. I saw Kakashi standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me. _Out of all the people they could have chosen to walk Tamaki down the aisle it had to be him, my old teacher_ I thought ironically. I smiled and knew I looked nervous, it didn't help that I had already been uncomfortable. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, he looked amused. I took Kakashi's arm and lifted my head proudly trying to cover up my nerves, I never liked so many people staring at me. I looked ahead at Naruto who also looked nervous, he was looking at me a little too intensely. I walked with Kakashi up the long aisle, I kept my eyes on Naruto. I smiled weakly at him trying to stay in character. Sakura and Shoko were standing with the other bridesmaids smiling and watching quietly. Shikamaru was one of the Groomsman and stood closest to Naruto, I recognized some other friends who were Groomsman, Bridesmaids, and in the crowd. I was glad most of them didn't know who I really was.

When we reached Naruto Kakashi let go of me and I stood next to the blond. The man between us started reading the purpose, "Friends and relatives, we have come here today at the invitation of Uzumaki Naruto and Kubota Tamaki to share in the joy of their wedding…" I patiently waited for him to finish while my mind was somewhere else. _The kiss is coming, god I was hoping I would never kiss the idiot again, the first two were by accident but still… Crap. I don't know how you're supposed to kiss at a wedding? I mean it's not like I'm a virgin, I know how to kiss. I guess give it emotion and make it long…_ I pondered as the man continued, I was only broken away from my thoughts when Naruto turned to me. I turned to him and he grabbed my hands, we held them up as the man started reading the vows. I don't think either of us really listened to the vows, I just looked into his eyes and smiled while I inwardly wanted to disappear from everyone's view. Naruto was looking at me intensely but seemed somewhat calm, I assumed it was because he knew it was all just an act. I found that I had lost some of my nervousness while looking at him, it was only replaced by anxiety about the kiss. I jumped a little when he started talking, we were at the repeating part of the vows. I didn't listen to the man I just listened to Naruto repeating his words.

"I Uzumaki Naruto, take you Kubota Tamaki, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I promise to love and cherish you," Naruto said with a blank expression repeating each part the man said.

"Will you please repeat this vow to Uzumaki Naruto," the man said to me and I started listening. I repeated what he said.

"I U-Kubota Tamaki," I almost said my name because I was so distracted, "take you Uzumaki Naruto, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I promise to love and cherish you," I said the words felt weird since I didn't mean any of them. I almost felt bad wasting the words on an act. The vows continued, we put the rings on each other's fingers, we said our promises along with the rings _. Does Naruto know how to kiss, I don't think he has ever really had a girlfriend? –no, wait, he did date Hinata for a little bit… that didn't last long, though. I hope he knows what he's doing…_ I though scanning his face for any information on his thoughts. Finally the moment I was almost dreading came, At least I thought I was dreading it but my heart rate was going up in excitement.

"…I now pronounce that you are husband and wife," I tried to keep it together as he spoke the last bit "Naruto, you may kiss the bride." He said.

After he lifted the veil Naruto did as instructed and quickly leaned over, our lips touched. He was quite good at it, it felt good. I was surprised the amount of emotion put into it, he seemed to have forgotten it was and act and the kiss were amazing. He was so gentle yet got the message across, I wanted it to last longer. Sadly it ended as quickly as it started and I realized I had wrapped my arms around him. I took a breath getting air back in my lungs. People started clapping, but I didn't hear them, all I could think about was why I liked it so much, I was panicking internally. Naruto squeezed my shoulder and a realized I had panic written all over my face. I quickly brushed away my thoughts and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki," The man finished, the guest stood up clapping.

* * *

"Naruto really went for the kiss," Sakura commented helping me out the wedding dress.

"Yeah no kidding," I muttered.

"At least it looked real," she said helping me into a black dress I was to wear for the reception. "You looked a little panicked at some points," Sakura said adjusting my dress for me. I just grunted in reply. There was a silence as I fixed the dress. "What's going through your head?" she asked, I looked at her taken aback by the question.

"Um… I don't know," I said in a way trying to get her to clarify.

"I mean, it's all and act but you _like_ Naruto, don't you?" she asked looking at the mirror and messing with her hair. I looked at her angrily.

"No, I don't. He's a complete idiot, where did you even get that idea," I said frustrated that she would suggest it. She turned to look at me.

"A girl can tell, and your reaction only fortified my idea," She said turning back to mess with her hair more. I opened my mouth to argue then closed it again not sure anything I said would help, so I just scowled at her. "It's okay, he's not that bad," she said teasing me. My heart started to ache a little and I looked out the window _. I would never like an idiot like that_ I scrunched my face up. "Sasuke, it doesn't really matter, all girls have a crush," she said. I started panicking again. _A crush… on Naruto. No. defiantly not. Right… this shouldn't even be something I'm thinking about_ I thought trying to calm myself. Sakura had turned to look at me, she looked a little worried. "Calm down. Every girl had her crush, I have to admit I crushed on him a little when you were gone. It's okay to have a crush on a guy," she said more seriously.

"It doesn't matter because I don't," I said sternly trying to show the conversation was over.

But Sakura being Sakura continued stubbornly. "Why does it matter if you like him?" she questioned. I almost didn't what to answer, but Sakura said it in such a way I knew I would regret if I didn't.

"Because I still think of myself as a guy, and liking another guy wouldn't feel right," I said refusing to look at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I thought about it for a little before answering.

"Well… I'm not gay –not that there's anything wrong with being gay- but I'm straight, and if I _were_ ," I stressed the word, "to have feelings for a guy it wouldn't be right. I mean it wouldn't feel right," She looked at me and bit her bottom lip.

"Well I think your mental state was also changed-" Sakura started but I cut her off.

"I know my mental state better than anyone else, I don't think it changed," I said looking at her. There was a salience then I relaxed a little, realizing I had gotten a little too angry about the subject.

"Okay," she said looking me up and down. "Let's return, we don't want to leave the idiot alone with everyone for too long," she said jokingly having gotten over my outburst. "Lighten up, just have some fun, it's a wedding," She said a cheesy smile on her face. I had calmed down and decided to do as she said, I probably won't get a chance like this again. She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out of the bedroom.

"But not too much to drink," I said remembering that I'm not too good at holding my alcohol.

"That called not having fun," Sakura said still walking. I couldn't help but grin at the stubborn girl.

When we entered the throne room people had already started eating and talking. I quickly made my way next to Naruto on the throne rise, the chairs had been replaced with pillows for us to sit on. We sat in silence for a little then a new song started. Naruto stood up, "can I offer you this dance," he said in a slight jokingly way. I looked at him suspiciously then took his outstretched hand. The wedding was very formal, so the music was too. Neither of us were very good at dancing to it, we had both had a quick lesson a couple days earlier but never really got far. I had fun trying to learn to do the dance on the spot with him, it didn't help that he was worse than me. Soon we had to take a break and Sakura stole me away.

A lot of people from Konoha were present and Sakura had brought me over to our friends that had come. She convinced me to have a few drinks and eat, she continued to hand me drinks till someone asked me to dance -it was Kakashi. He was surprisingly good at formal dancing and I found myself feeling inferior to him.

"How's the wedding?" he asked almost jokingly, he still looked amused. I didn't dare talk about the mission because I knew others were listening.

"Great," I said back having started to enjoy myself. My cheeks had already started to go a little red and I knew the next day I would regret drinking.

"That's good," he said, "Naruto's sweet isn't he," Kakashi said, I wasn't sure what he was really talking about so I nodded. I had started to feel a little sick from dancing. Kakashi recognizing I probably don't want to spin much more and let me get off the dance floor. I found Naruto and we locked arms as people asked us questions about how we met and such. I found it hard to answer the questions the more I drank. I decided everything was more fun when I didn't know what was happening. I didn't really think it mattered if a messed up some of the questions since the mission had mostly been accomplished.

Naruto and I danced a little more than sat down on the throne rise. I leaned on him having a hard time sitting up, he was a little more composed as people talked and he mostly talked for me. Though he seemed more composed he had had a couple drinks too, I guessed that we both wanted to forget the day and have fun. So far I had started to have fun, Naruto kept making jokes about people behind their backs that I found funny. I had started to forget my fears and pain the longer the party went on.

I was laying against Naruto on the throne rise, he was looking at me so I looked back at him. He looked weirdly serious. I looked into his eyes, _I totally like him_ I thought still looking at him, this thought didn't bother me because I didn't remember why I didn't want to like him. I looked at him wondering if he liked me back.

Before I knew it the party had started to come to an end and I had almost started to believe I was Tamaki with everyone calling me her. I was about ready to pass out. "Finalize the marriage," Some people had said pushing me and Naruto into the bedroom. I couldn't really figure out what they meant because of my fuzzy head. Naruto looked less drunk than me but still enough.

The room was dark, only lit by the moon. I started toward the bed ready to sleep from the long day, but I found I couldn't leave. I looked to see what was holding me back, Naruto had held onto my hand. I looked up at him, he locked eyes with me. He pulled me closer to him. Our chests were touching, I could feel his heart beat. I gingerly leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. His heart beat was calming, it started picking up the pace and I looked up at him. He was staring at me lustfully. I slightly parted my lips at his intense stare, I loved it. His stare didn't feel like daggers like everyone else's but comforting even when it was so intense. I looked at his lips, I wanted to touch them. _Kiss me_ I thought desperately trying to get the message to him. I felt his heart beating faster as he slowly leaned in, I knew mine was beating just as fast. I closed my eyes and started leaning into him. The leaning lasted a little longer than I wanted but was worth it when our lips finally touched. It was so much more different than before, this time it was real. Both of us wanted this, we weren't acting. I put my arms on his shoulder and gripped his neck. He held tightly to my waist as the kiss got more personal. He started backing me up, I gently met the wall. He leaned in more on me. I felt like I could reach the stars as he ran his hands down my legs and hoisted me onto him. I gripped him not wanting to fall off as our kiss progressed. I dug my nails into his neck. He pushed me against the wall and I let out a small moan of pain from being squished but didn't part my lips from his. He let up on the kiss a little and loosened his grip, I felt myself sliding off him. "I like you," I whispered when we slightly parted. He fully parted from me and stared at me blankly.

I couldn't remember what happened next, my memory had gone fuzzy I could only guess from how much I had to drink. All I could remember was feeling free.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry this went up so late, I have finals coming up so it might take longer for each chapter to go up. This chapter was a little shorter than I wanted but it can't be helped… I have to stop messing with it because that's some of the reason it's up so late. Thank you for reading! It means so much to me. Please tell me your thoughts and if you like the story follow and favorite!**

 **Edit: Reviews are still and always will be bae!**

 **-Skippylove**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **AN: The drama! What will happen next? Find out bellow! Jk, I felt the last chapter took a while to put up so here's this one, I had some fun with it. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Keep in mind: 1 U.S. Dollar = 125.56 Japanese yen, so 25 million yen is about $200k**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

I moaned as I was awakened by a head ache, I heard shuffling and opened my heavy eyelids. I looked around not recognizing were I was at first. Once I remembered I shot up with a gasp, I remembered what happened last night. Naruto who had been sleeping in a chair yawned at my commotion. I stared at him as he rubbed his eyes. I was in the bed wearing a night gown. I relaxed a little knowing that the likely hood that anything more happened went down since I was clothed, but I wanted to know straight from him.

"Naruto," I said sternly. He looked up at me. I stayed silent not knowing how to put my thoughts into words.

"What?" he asked.

"Um… did anything happen after the… the kiss?" I asked choking on my last words, I still didn't know what happened after the kiss. Naruto made eye contact with me, he scanned my face.

"No, don't worry that was it," he said looking away embarrassed. I let out a quit sigh of relief and felt my own face heat up with embarrassment that he remembered what happened. He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry… it was heat of the moment" he said rubbing the back of his neck. I knew both of our faces were bright red.

"Yeah, same," I said quietly, looking away. An awkward tension filled the room. I felt like I needed to say something, "anything I said last night I didn't mean," I said referring to my confession of liking him. He stayed silent. _I would never like the idiot, my actions were not my own last night_ I convinced myself. I glanced at him, _what If he likes me… I mean he did kiss me first_ I thought, the idea brought mixed feelings for me. "Pfft" I made a small noise dismissing my thoughts. Naruto looked up at my noise. He was still slightly blushing but had mostly stopped. I had successfully suppressed my blush as I glanced at him. I made awkward eye contact and then grunted when my headed started hurting again. This entire situation was a blow to my ego and I felt I had to do something.

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom only to throw up from the sudden movement. I sat for a while my head held over the toilet trying to calm my stomach. I stood up after a bit and looked in the mirror, I looked like shit. My hair looked like its own creature, I had bags under my eyes and an awful look on my face. I attacked my hair with a brush, I growled at the pain the brush was causing me. I closed the bathroom door, Naruto had gotten up and was standing on the balcony. I climbed in the shower that was across from the tub. I leaned against the side of the shower letting the water run over me. _I know neither of us will forget what happened last night and it will probably stick with us forever, I hope we can act like it never happened, though… I hope Tsunade comes up with a cure soon, so neither of us will be tempted to make the same mistake as last night… I really hope this doesn't ruin our friend ship…_ I thought looking down at my feminine body. I growled and got on with the shower.

When I finished I was greeted by Eda who had started setting up. "You have to make the alliance official by sighing a document in public," She said not turning around. I sighed loudly wanting the mission to end. "This is it, then you'll be free to leave," she said holding out undergarments for me. I put them on and let the woman work on me, she dried my hair and cleaned up by face. She put me in a black kimono and my hair in a simple bun. I sent in Naruto who came out with a matching male's kimono. Eda ushered us out the door and down the stairs. I was trying to act composed even though internally I wanted to disappear, mostly because I felt terrible and some because I didn't really want to be around Naruto.

Shoko met us at the bottom of the stairs. "Naruto, you and your Hokage will be signing the document. And Sasuke, you just have to look like you are; we already signed it." She said. "We just have to wait till your Hokage has woken then we'll call the public signing," She said looking at the time. I glanced at Naruto to see if he also knew Kakashi was going to take his time, the blonde seemed lost in thought though and was standing away from me.

"We might be waiting a while," I said quietly looking away from Naruto slightly disappointed.

"Huh?" Shoko asked.

"Our former sensei was always late, mostly hours," I explained.

"Your Hokage was your former sensei?" she asked, she seemed interested in the subject.

"Yeah, Naruto-" I pointed at him "and me were on the same three-person team when we were Genin, Kakashi was our sensei," I said.

"Interesting, we have a different system for our ninja," Shoko said. "We have a very small amount so we all train together as one class…" she started explain while we waited, I didn't listen because I didn't really care. Naruto still seemed lost in thought and didn't seem to notice Shoko was even talking. I wondered what he was thinking about that was distracting him so much, I could make a guess. Our actions last night started playing though my head and I had to suppress the memory.

When Kakashi had finally shown up we had all taken a seat on the throne raise. "Sorry, I got lost on the path of life," he said walked toward us. Shoko stood up and met Kakashi before he got to us, she said something with a smile to him before moving past him. Kakashi looked at me and Naruto, his expression hidden. He didn't take long to continue toward us his eye crinkled in a smile. "How are Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki?" he asked sarcastically. Naruto was unchanged by his comment, It made me uneasy how serious the blond was being. Kakashi stared at Naruto, I guessed he was expecting him to react too. "After this you two will be coming home with me," Kakashi said changing the subject. I grinned a little happy that this mission was almost over. Soon Shoko came back.

"Ok let's go, it's all been set up," Shoko said leading us out of the palace, she turned to us before the gates opened. She grabbed me and Naruto's hands, "Thank you," she said and placed our hands together. I wanted to want to shrink away, but I found his grip comforting. Kakashi stood behind us as the gates opened. I put on a smile and walked down the steps, at the platform there was a slanted stand with a scroll on it. I scanned the crowd, a lot of people had gathered in such a short amount of time. They cheered. When we got to the bottom of the stairs Kakashi stepped forward.

"I am happy to be forming this alliance with the Land of Pebbles, I promise we will both prosper from it," He said, I pretended to write over the place were Tamaki's name already was. Then Naruto signed a smile on his face for the people. Kakashi signed last. We bowed, and then the guards signaled for us to head inside. I was surprised how short the entire event was. When the gates closed we both let go of each other's hands. Kakashi put his hands on our shoulders.

"Well kiddo's, get prepared to leave, met me in the throne room when you're ready," he said letting go and walking past us, an ANBU ninja appeared next to him.

* * *

I leaned against one of the huge beams that supported the ceiling. I watched Naruto talk to Shoko, who had come to see us off. Eda had washed the makeup off and given me back my stuff, so I was finally able to wear my own cloths again. Kakashi arrived with a small group of Konoha Ninja, he had been gathering them to leave. We made our way to the gate, for some reason I didn't feel accomplished at all.

"Thank you so much," Shoko said bowing to us, she handed Kakashi an envelope.

"It was our pleasure, please send updates and don't be afraid to ask us for help," Kakashi said.

"Of course," Shoko said smiling, "Thank you, you two," Shoko said bowing to us.

"No problem," Naruto said a slight smile on his face. I nodded slightly.

"Have a safe journey!" Shoko called waving at us while the gates closed behind us. Naruto and I put our hoods up so as not to be recognized.

* * *

Our journey back went by faster than expected, we were almost there by the time the sun started to set. Kakashi said we were going to travel through the night, so he let us take a break before nightfall. He pulled me and Naruto aside. "You two our each getting about 25 million yen for this mission," he said smiling.

"What!" Naruto said, "That's more than any other mission I've been on!" he exclaimed excitedly. I grinned a little thinking about how that would help to start the Uchiha estate.

"Quite," Kakashi shushed Naruto. "You two our getting the most out of all the ninja on this mission so don't brag too much," He said. "I also wanted to let you know that Naruto,-" he directed himself at the blond, "-you can't be seen, not in the village," He said, Naruto's happiness died. "Only the people who know about this mission can see you, we don't want you being recognized," He explained. "You'll just need a disguise to walk around is all," he said.

"Why Kakashi?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Because we don't want people figuring out it was an act, we said you and Tamaki had gone on your honey moon so you can't be seen anywhere," Kakashi explained.

"Why does Sasuke get to do what she-he wants?" Naruto asked pointing rudely at me and seemed confused on what to call me.

"Because she's not actually Tamaki, she looks close to her but without makeup they don't look too alike," Kakashi explained his thinking. I stood and listened to the conversation, I frowned at being called a girl but didn't react otherwise since I had become pretty used to it. I found it a little scary though that Kakashi started calling me a girl, _I wonder if he doesn't believe there's a cure?_ I thought as Naruto started complaining. There has to be one, though… I mean of course there is, every Jutsu can be reversed. _If not I just have to kill the man_ I thought. I walked away seeing no point for me being in the conversation anymore. I had to find somewhere alone because I had to throw up and I didn't want anyone else to see.

* * *

We reached the village just after nightfall, I felt even shittier being tired and hungover. "You should all get some sleep, please bring reports in tomorrow about how the mission went for each of you," he said dismissing us.

We dispersed without another word. I walked home looking up at the sky and thinking about what type of place I should buy for the Uchiha estate. When I got home I was pleasantly greeted with my dark apparent. I through on some sweats and jumped into bed, I sadly didn't fall asleep quickly. All I could think about was Naruto, Naruto last night, Naruto's actions today, how he's going to act tomorrow. It made me angry how he was all that was on my mind. I did eventually fall sleep, having a happy dream about my family.

* * *

"How many acres?" I asked standing on a dock that overlooked a small lake.

"About six, we're in the corner, the property spreads out beyond the opposite shore of the lake," the realtor said and pointed. The property was mostly forest except for a good sized field behind us and the lake in front of us. A house stood in the field close to us.

"How much for the property again?" I asked looking back at the old house, the place was very old and had traditional architecture, and some places looked like they were falling apart. The property had amazingly been able to avoid being destroyed unlike most of the village in the past. It was on the out skirts of town, a short path connected the house to the village.

"About 30 million yen," she said. It was a fitting price for the beat up house, but a really good price for the land that surrounded it. I guessed the price had been forced to go down since the property had been up for so long. "Would you like to see the house?" she asked, I nodded. We walked over to it, old cherry trees blew pink blossoms onto my path. The stairs creaked a little as we walked up the few steps and onto the porch. The field was supposed to be grass but had been over grown with weeds. There was a flower bed around the whole house which seemed to be somewhat keeping its own but need some work.

The house was two stories and had one main room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and five smaller rooms. Luckily it looked like animals had stayed away from it. Time had taken its toll on the place, though.

You entered the house into a short hallway. On the right was a stair case and beyond that was a bathroom and a room. To the left it opened up into the kitchen/dining room then there was a large wall of sliding doors that led to the living room. Up the stairs was another hallway that contained all the remaining four rooms and a bathroom. There was a good amount of windows and natural light which was nice.

When we finished I stood on the deck for a little thinking about the offer, I had wanted to build a house originally but decided that would be too hard and take too much time so maybe just a small house with some land would be a nice place to start. I didn't have enough money for a new house so I decided and older one might be nice to start with. I ended up haggling with the woman and got the price down to 27 million yen. She wrote my offer down and walked me off the property, apparently I had to wait for the offer to be accepted then have to sit though the waiting period to see if someone came with a better offer.

I walked down the street having been dismissed by the woman. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and started wondering around aimlessly. After walking down the main street for a bit, I was surprised to hear my name.

"Sasuke!" someone yelled. I looked to the source of the sound. I was taken aback when I saw Ino is the one who had called out to me. I slowly walked over to her. I squinted slightly at her. "How are you?" she asked looking me up and down.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked not responding to her question.

"Oh, Sakura told us," she said casually. I frowned and clenched my fists. Ino noticed my reaction, "Kakashi had ordered her to do so, apparently some people had asked him about you and he finally asked Sakura to talk to everyone about it and how it happened," She explained. I looked at Ino, people knowing who I was made me uncomfortable. I sighed and tried to play it cool.

"Pfft," I dismissed holding my head high. "I don't really care," I said.

"How come you lied then," she teased her hand on her hips. I didn't answer, she giggled a little. "Don't worry no one really cares, some of the boys were a little-shaken though," she said smiling. "Sakura has been looking for you actually," Ino said looking around as if expecting the pink haired kunoichi to appear.

"I haven't seen her," I said.

"Well I think she was just going to invite you to come eat with all of us –well more like force…" she smiled. I frowned, "Come on Sasuke it'll be fun," she said grabbing my arm. I wasn't sure if she still was trying to fan girl over me even though I was the same sex. "You missed some stuff while you were gone," she said looking at me. I turned my head.

"I don't know…" I said.

"There you are!" I jumped a little when Sakura's voice came from behind me. The petal haired girl walked up behind me. "You didn't tell me you were back!" she said pretending to look hurt. I grunted in response, Ino had let go of me.

"He- she… Sasuke?-" she started and looked at me awkwardly.

I thought for a bit, "he," I said what I preferred.

"-Sasuke, doesn't seem like he really wants to come to eat," Ino said.

"But Sasuke, we're celebrating the mission success! A lot of us were involved!" Sakura said pretending to look hurt again. I couldn't help grin a little. She started to glare at me signaling for me to respond.

"Fine," I said looking away. Sakura smiled.

"Great," she smiled. "Oh, and I also wanted to tell you to come to the hospital in a month," she said pulling out a card and handing it to me, it had the date and time for the appointment on it.

"For what?" I asked putting the card in my pocket where I would most likely never see it again.

"Tsunade is out teaching another village about medical ninjutsu and returns in a month, she wants to do a check up on you herself since she's having such a hard time with the cure" Sakura informed me. I frowned at the news of no advancements with the cure. "I'm sure there's one," she assured smiling at me.

"If not ill hunt down the man myself…" I said more to myself.

"Come on," Sakura grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"Bye, Sasuke!" Ino waved. Sakura let go when I started walking next to her.

"You looked like you were having fun at the wedding," Sakura said smiling at me. I refused to admit I had.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Hn?" she looked at me.

"What did you tell everyone?" I asked.

"Oh… um I started by talking about the mission we were on and what how you had been turned into a female then everyone seemed to make the connection" she said looking ahead, she seemed scared of my reaction.

"Okay," I said, she looked up at me a little surprised.

"Okay?" she repeated. I didn't like that she told everyone about my situation at all, but I didn't feel like fighting. She brushed it off and looked ahead again. "What have you been up to?" she asked.

"I just returned from putting an offer up for a property," I said putting my hands back in my pockets.

"Oh really?" she asked interestedly.

"Well, this mission gave me enough money to do so," I explained. She pushed on a little more.

"Why did you buy it?" she asked.

"I want to bring the Uchiha back to their former glory, I can't do that in an apartment," I explained. A wicked smile formed on Sakura's face. "What?" I asked a little scared of what she was thinking.

"Does this mean you're looking to start a family?" she asked. I frowned and cocked my head at her.

"No, and especially not as a girl," is corrected. Sakura sighed but was still smiling.

"Okay… Well how are you going to build a clan with one member?" she asked. I sighed, this conversation was very similar to the one I had with Eda the first day.

"Eventually I will, just not now," I explained, the idea of settling down with someone didn't really seem to suit me at the moment.

"What's your dream man?" Sakura asked sarcastically knowing I wasn't going to answer seriously, I didn't really notice when Naruto's face crossed my mind. Sakura stayed quite for a little then out of no were started talking again, "If you don't mind me asking, I just remembered something," she said. I looked at her wondering what she wanted to know. "I don't mean to offend you at all, but was incest a common thing in the Uchiha clan?" she asked, I looked at her wondering where the question came from. She noticed my expression and explained, "Sorry if it's not, I just realized all the Uchiha looked almost exactly the same, I mean black hair, black eyes…" She trailed off looking at me to answer her question.

"No, our genes are quite dominant apparently," I said thinking about it and a little offended she would suggest it.

"Okay," Sakura said taking in the information. "So there was no Uchiha without black hair and eyes?" She asked.

"Not that I know of," I answered a little interested myself.

Sakura sensing that it was okay to talk about my clan started asking questions, I thought it was nice that some people still wanted to know about them. "Were there some Uchiha without the Sharingan?" she asked, I looked at her. _What an interesting question…_ I thought.

"Not that I can remember…" I said looked ahead, "If so I never heard about it, but I think the Sharingan is just and automatic thing if you have genes of someone's with the Sharingan…" I tried to explain.

"Huh," She said, I could tell she was resisting trying to explain it in scientific detail. We talked for a while walking around the village. "We should probably go, everyone will be waiting," she said grabbing my arm and leading us to our destination.

When we got there we weren't the first people. Lee, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Kiba were already there. Lee stood up and greeted Sakura, they hugged and sat down. Sakura patted next to her to signal for me to sit at the head of the table. It was quiet as we waited for the others to arrive, I noticed Kiba looked slightly uncomfortable and I smiled internally knowing that he must feel weird having flirted with Uchiha Sasuke. Finally, every one arrived but Naruto, apparently he was coming just late as normal. I was surprised how normal it felt, I did get a couple of weird questions, though.

"What's it like to be a girl? Are you fully a girl, like _everything_?" Kiba asked seeming to have gotten over the whole flirting thing and was just being plane Kiba again.

I sighed at his question. "It sucks. And yes _everything_ ," I stressed the word a little angry he would ask such a weird question. Luckily Naruto walked in before any more questions could be asked. Everyone stared at him, Sakura chuckled a little. Naruto's hair was dyed red and he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans rather than his orange jump suit. Naruto looked excited.

"I can finally have an excuse to have red hair! I always wanted red hair!" he said happily, I grinned at his excitement.

"What's your excuse?" Ten Ten asked giggling a little.

"I'm only allowed to go outside if I have a disguise on, I can't be recognized as myself," he explained.

"Oh yeah!" Temari said, she had been hanging around the village recently and wouldn't say why so she was invited to eat with us. "You're supposed to be on a honey moon with Sasuke," she said smiling.

"Not with me, with the person I was play, Tamaki," I corrected sure everyone knew, but I wanted to clarify anyway.

"What are you talking about honey?" Naruto joked. Everyone laughed, I found myself chuckling a little; I was glad he wasn't as depressing as yesterday. The food came that we had ordered before Naruto arrive, I refused any drinks.

"How many times have you guys kissed now?" Hinata asked gingerly as usual but with a joking tone. Sakura started giggling.

"The wedding made three" Sakura said holding back a laugh. Naruto and I quickly made awkward eye contact since now it was up to four.

"Okay, well the first two were by accident," Naruto argued.

"Or were they?" Ino asked playfully, I internally rolled my eyes and Naruto made choking sounds. "I'm calling it! Secret relationship!" she announced, they all laughed I forced a smile so not to be suspicious. It made me feel weird that they were suggesting a romantic relationship between the two of us. "It was a forbidden love between an Uchiha and an idiot…" Ino started, she went on to pretty much summarize an entire story she had made on the spot, and we all laughed. I shook my head a lot of the time with the ridiculous accusations. When everyone calmed down Sakura started talking.

"Talking about relationships, Lee and I have started dating" Sakura smiled and blushed.

"Finally the beautiful flower is mine!" Lee said enthusiastically. I was surprised she had moved on from me, I knew she had stopped fangirling, but this was new. I was glad she had found someone else, though, Lee deserved a chance anyway. All the girls started talking and the men were drowned out.

I took the chance to excuse myself from the table and tried to casually make my way to the bathroom. When I was in and made sure I was alone I quickly found the toilet and threw up. I was confused on why since I didn't think I was still hungover, maybe I had just eaten too much. I left the bathroom as non-suspicious as possible trying to hide how sick I felt and sat back at the table. I soon realized the conversation had shifted back to me and Naruto.

"So you're legally married? And married to Queen?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, on paper I am. So sadly my first marriage is going to end in me being widowed," Naruto explained sadly.

"Luckily the marriage didn't get too famous since we had suppressed it not wanting it to be a big deal," Shikamaru said. "In her will you get nothing from her death though so don't get any ideas," he added.

"Of course not," Naruto said seriously.

"Ok good because I don't think we want Naruto ruling a nation," Sakura joked.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to become Hokage! That's sort of like ruling a nation!" Naruto said standing up and getting into a heroic pose. No one argued because at this point it was quite possible he would become Hokage.

"Well, actually Hokage doesn't hold all power, but most of it," Shikamaru clarified. Naruto stuck out his tongue and sat back down.

We talked late into the night then slowly people started leaving, I left before I was left alone with Naruto. I walked home not feeling like running. When I opened the door there was a letter on the floor, I picked it up. The note was about the property I had, but an offer up for. The note pretty much said that I was the only offer and the owners just wanted to get rid of the property so they had accepted it, the property would be handed over to me in a week after I meet face to face with the owners -which is a legal part. I happily put the note away and went to bed.

* * *

"'Take a break'?" I repeated Kakashi.

"Yes, that mission was long and you seem busy with other things so I'm forcing you to take a break," He explained. I was in his office, I had come to ask him when my next mission was after I had told my land lord I was moving out.

"But I had just started missions again," I said angrily. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, to tell you the truth I also don't want to accidently being mistaken for Tamaki," he explained. "So I'll give you a mission in the village," he said picking up a paper already on the table, he must just have written it. "Your mission is to make sure Naruto doesn't leave the village," he said.

I sighed, "Is that even a proper mission?" I asked.

"Yes, he will start to get bored sooner or later and try to leave," Kakashi said officially assigning me to the mission. I knew he was right.

"How long will this mission be?" I asked knowing I can't get myself out of it.

"A few weeks. We don't want to announce Tamaki's death to close to the wedding, it might look strange," Kakashi said finishing up and looking at me. "You will check on him every day and make sure he's in the village before you go to sleep," he said. "Maybe you can have him help you repair your new house," he said.

"How do you know I was buy a house?" I asked.

"I check to make sure the money was going to something good. For example, I had to forbid Naruto from spending it all on ramen," Kakashi said. I grinned knowing that was all the blonde wanted it spend it on. "I don't care how, just make sure he stays," he said smiling under his mask. "Will you stop bugging me now?" Kakashi joked dismissing me.

* * *

 **AN: ok well the mission is over but there is more to come! So much more! *evil laugh*. Anyway, I put this chapter up pretty fast because I wanted to make up for the delay of the last couple ones. Thank you for ready! And Reviews are bae! Thank you :3**

 **Edit: Oh you guys have no clue how weird it turned out, you better fricken like this ship because oh my gosh.**

 **-Skippylove**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

 **AN: Thank you for messaging me and review! I love each word you have to say! Please feel free to! I'm not offended by any of it, I asked for you too after all. I do have someone who grammar checks it now, I hope it helps. I will try to go back personally and edit stuff. This is where things start getting even weirder…. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

I stood in my apartment and looked around. "Where to start?" I wondered holding a couple of folded boxes. I had met with the middle-aged owners of the property I had put an offer up for. Apparently it was the man's fathers and once he passed away they didn't know what to do with it so they sold it. I had happily paid for it and had to wait a couple days for it to go through, so I decided to pack while I was waiting.

I started by unfolding a box and decided to start on my closet first. I packed the few clothes I had left out for the day or two I had before I could move in. Then I went to the kitchen, then the bathroom, I left only things I needed to survive. I finished in a few hours, I realized what little I owned as I looked at the two boxes I had. What furniture I had I decided to move it last of all my things.

Standing in my apartment I suddenly got a wave of nausea. I ended up in the bathroom a minute later throwing up, once again. I believed I was sick since I had thrown up at least once or twice a day for a few days. What it was, I didn't know but I hoped it would pass like everything else.

I cleaned myself up and I stood not knowing what to do. After a little I decided to make my daily check up on Naruto. I knocked on his door, no one answered. I knocked again, no answer. I opened the always unlocked door. When I entered I instantly went into search mode. I first went to the bedroom, then the kitchen, then living room. Nothing. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Can you wait, please? I just got out of the shower give me a second, geez," I heard Naruto say angrily. I relaxed. I didn't say anything and just made myself at home, I took a seat on his couch and waited for him to get out. I heard the door opened as Naruto walked past me to his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. I sat and waited. I looked at the picture of team seven he had framed.

I close my eyes when I felt slightly nauseous, I refused to tell Sakura or go to the hospital. The flu hit in waves and didn't bother me too much so I decided it obsolete to make a fuss over, if anything it was just migraines; I had had them often on my journey from thinking so much.

Naruto re-entered the room in his casual clothes, I had never seen any of them before since he wore the jumpsuit all the time. I knew Naruto was aware of my current state, but he didn't ever comment on it. I stood up slowly. "Well I'm here, is there something you wanted?" he asked, he had been rather pushy toward me lately, that was actually what I wanted to talk about.

"Is there a reason you have been nasty to me?" I asked bluntly.

Naruto looked at me then sighed, "I'm just pissed I can't go outside without having to act," He said looking away. I held my head up and tried to look down at him even though he had the high advantage at the moment.

"That's it?" I asked knowing he wouldn't be grumpy toward someone unless he had a good reason.

"Yeah… sorry, I guess I have been sort of mean to you," He said trying to play it off, I could tell he was lying but didn't push it.

"Okay well if that's all, I'll leave you alone," I said a little frustrated and walked past him. He didn't say anything as I closed the door, I heard him let out a sigh of relief. I felt slightly hurt that he didn't want me around. I wondered why it hurt. I had been thinking about the blond –well red head now- a lot lately, I found it weird. I walked away from his door and dashed off. I ended up on a trail and heard voices.

"Looks like a dog" I heard a male voice say.

"No, it's a hedgehog" a female voice respond.

"But it has a tail" the male voice argued.

"But look at the rounded back" she argued back. I peeked through the trees and saw Shikamaru laying on the grass with Temari lying next to him. I noted that they were holding hands. I quietly left them alone.

I found clearing also along the trail and laid down. I let the grass hold me as I closed my eyes and hoped to let the day pass by. It only seemed to go slower as I let my mind wonder. _I wonder what Naruto's problem is, I bet it was the kiss… I thought we both had gotten over it, though… that's a lie, I still feel awkward around him, but he doesn't have to be mean about it. It happened, I don't know why, but it did and we can't take it back now so I wish he would just man up_ I thought angrily. _I mean the kiss was actually pretty good… I wonder if Naruto has had more experience… why do I even care, it was in the past. Why is he the only thing I can think of… I wondered scrunching up my face, what if Sakura was right, what if I am crushing on the idiot…_ I frowned at the idea, but it didn't feel as surprising as I would have thought. _I think I am…_ I thought, my chest felt hot as if the idea was already eating away at me. _But… he's Naruto and I'm Sasuke, a guy… I hope I can be a guy again, being a chick sucks… Whenever I'm around him I want to do stupid girl stuff like hold his hand and stuff… I do like him don't I…_ I growled and clenched my fist. I sat up and punched the ground. _I can't like him, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke will never like Naruto more than a friend_ , I thought frowning. _Even if I did like him and I dated him or something it would just mean becoming a guy again would be extremely awkward and I don't think our friendship would ever be the same… Naruto is the only person I can truly trust and if I lose him I don't know where I'll be_ I thought looking down at the village. I scrunched up my face, _I have to be real with myself, friends down think about holding each other's hand. I have to move past trying to lie, so I might like him. It doesn't matter as long as I don't try to make a move on him and he doesn't learn that I do. I just have to ignore it._ My heart hurt at admitting such a sin as liking the idiot to myself. I closed my eyes when nausea hit me, I laid down and put my arms over my eyes. _What's up with this stupid flu, or migraines whatever, I guess I have been thinking about a lot lately…_ I sighed and laid listening to the wind.

* * *

"Why do I have to help you? Wasn't moving enough?" Naruto complained as he walked with me to the hardware store.

"Would you rather do nothing?" I asked not looking at him. He didn't answer and I knew I had once again won the agreement. Naruto had helped me move what little stuff I have to the house earlier and now after inspecting what I needed to fix I was dragging him along to help me buy stuff to fix the stupid house. When I entered I pulled out a piece of paper I had written a list on. I had to get stuff to repair the doors, boards for the stairs and verandas, paint, gardening supplies and some pipe cleaning stuff since water wouldn't drain from a few of the sinks. Naruto wasn't any help what so ever looking for the supplies so I made him carry them. I had to carry some too so I could get it all in one trip. After checking it out, we started the trek back to my house.

"Stupid Kakashi and his stupid rules" I heard Naruto muttered as we started up the small hill that the path went up. We laid the stuff down on the lawn both breathing a little heavier. I had to ask a couple people the day before at the hardware store on how to fix certain things since I had never needed to. I was skeptical of my skills in fixing things, so I started with destroying them.

"Naruto can you start on ripping out the boards to the stairs and veranda?" I commanded, more than asked. He sighed and began his work without complaint knowing it would get him nowhere. I started work inside the house by carefully removing the doors to fix them, I patched holes in them and fixed their sliders. I could hear Naruto's angry grunts as he struggled to rip out a couple boards, I grinned. I finished fixing the doors and started on the pipes. I wasn't happy at all as I cleaned them out, it was really disgusting. Luckily I finished quickly and threw out what I had found. When I went to help Naruto I saw he had already torn out the stairs and half of the front veranda. I had to jump to the ground and maneuver over the frame to get to him. It seemed he had given up ripping the boards off as he was focusing on removing a nail with a hammer I had bought. I came up behind him. "Need help?" I asked since he seemed to be taking his time. He jumped a little and the nail popped out.

"I think I'm okay," he said focusing on the next nail.

"Okay…" I trailed of grabbing my head and closing my eyes, more nausea.

"You should really tell Sakura about that," He said pulling out a nail, he stepped back and removed the old board setting it in a pile he had made.

"It's fine, I can handle a littl.e sickness," I said aggressively. He didn't respond as he worked on the next board. "Whatever, I'll be upstairs painting if you need me," I said grabbing the paint buckets. I decided to do my room first so I could unpack my clothes and such. The painting was mostly touch up where it had been worn away by time.

As I painted I heard a rather loud thud. I rushed downstairs and outside. I saw Naruto holding his head and laying on the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… I just fell off is all," he said sitting up rubbing his head. I stared at him, he had taken off his shirt since the sun was beating down on the veranda as it made its journey closer to the trees. He was sweating and I saw a few splintered boards laying in the pile, he seemed to have had to rip out some. I realized I had been staring at him for a while when he finally stood up, I looked at the wall. I stood up straight and backed away looking at the front walls of the house. "What?" Naruto asked looking at me than the wall my slightly wide eyes were on.

"I have an idea," I said quietly, I disappeared in the house to grabbing some of the paint cans. I took a weather resistant gray paint I was planning on painting the house. I painted it over the large wall on the front of the house, Naruto had stopped watching me about halfway through. While I waited for it to dry, I started picking at the fount yard, I eventually pulled out the gardening supplies and stared weeding it. When I was mostly done the paint had dried. Naruto started watching me again as I took my finger and dipped it in the red paint, I traced a circle that looked like a nice bite had been taken out of it. I took the white and traced the rest of the crest.

"The Uchiha clan crest?" he asked when I started filling it in.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well this is to be the Uchiha estate, it has to have the crest somewhere," I said focusing on painting.

"Is this part of the whole 'restore my clan' thing?" he asked trying to interpret my male voice.

"Yes, it is," I said slightly angry, the way he had put the question seemed mocking to me.

"How does one 'restore a clan'?" Naruto asked totally clueless. I decided to mess with him a little.

"When a mommy and a daddy really love each other…" I started a grin on my face.

"I get it, never mind," he said waving his hands in front of him knowing where I was going with it. "Kakashi gave me that talk, he was really bad at it…" Naruto chuckled a little. I grinned and didn't take my eyes off my work. "You're really going to settle down?" he asked.

"No, I'll probably always be a ninja but in terms of having a family… eventually yes, that is the plan. But, I don't want one right now," I explained blankly.

"I wouldn't mind having one," Naruto said, he had stopped working and was watching the sunset. "I mean either parents or children I guess…" he said sadly. Both of us stayed quite for a bit.

"I don't want kids really," I finally said. "They're annoying, I don't think I could handle it," I said rounding out the edges of the crest.

"You'll have to have them if you want a clan though" Naruto pointed out.

"I know… well, I was hoping to leave them with the mother most of the time really" is said quietly focusing on my work. "But I think all of this is for my thirties or forties," I said. We were quite as I switched to the white paint. "You can go home if you want, the sun is setting," I said not looking at him.

He got up and gathered his stuff. "See you tomorrow," he said walking away. I lowered the brush and watched him leave.

"This is working?" I felt Naruto jump a little. We were taking a break from work and lying on the dock. Naruto turned to see who the owner of the voice was.

"Sakura!" he said jumping up. I sat up and turned. Naruto had gotten up to greet her. Sakura looked at Naruto's hair first, his roots were blonde since he hadn't re-dyed his hair.

"Your hair looks like the sun," She said touching it and smiling.

"Yeah. I don't see any need to dye it again, I'm hoping they'll announce Tamaki's death soon" Naruto said running his hand through his hair.

"Whatever," She said and spotted me. "What are you guys up to?" she asked, I slowly got up.

"Taking a break from working," I said walking over to her.

"Wasn't your work supposed to be done a while ago?" she asked. It had been about a week since we started work, I kept on finding more problems.

"There's more problems than expected… it doesn't really matter because it keeps this one busy" I point over my shoulder at Naruto. Naruto made a huffing sound.

"I see," Sakura said looking at the house.

"How do you know where the house is?" I asked.

"Well I saw you two walk the same route every day so I did too and found a path," Sakura said, she was holding a basket of sorts. She saw me eyeing it, "Oh, I brought this" she handed it to me. I opened it and saw there was food inside. I walked over to the veranda and sat down; the new boards didn't creak like the old one's did. I laid out the full lunch meal Sakura had prepared.

"Food! We've just been living off of instant noodles! Thank you!" Naruto said excitedly sitting next to me and grabbing a sandwich.

"I thought as much" Sakura smiled and sat down on my other side. I took one of the sandwiches and scooched further onto the veranda so I could lean against the house. "You did a good job with the crest," she said pointing over my head. I grunted in reply as I took another bite. Sakura started explaining what had been happening in the village and new gossip. We listened quietly having nothing better to do. Soon she finished and we ate saliently. "How deeps the lake?" she asked looking at the blue water.

"Not sure, I haven't looked," I said finishing off my food.

"We should try to see how deep it is!" Sakura said. She stood up and walked over to the dock, she got on her knees and leaned over.

"I bet the paperwork for the house says" I called to her.

"You're no fun," she replied with a grumpy face. She got up and walked back over to us. Her eyes swept over me then back, "Are you hurt?" she asked pointing at my upper arm.

"It's just a bruise," I said. Sakura jumped on the veranda and sat down. I sighed as she started to heal it. When she finished she stared were she had healed. She looked up at me and squinted. "What?

" I asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked scanning my face.

"Yeah," I lied. She looked at me.

"Okay… tell me if you're not feeling good in the future," Sakura said. I didn't like how serious she was all the sudden. Naruto got up and walked around the house where he was working. Sakura watched him leave, "How are you and Naruto?" she asked quietly. I looked at her, taken aback by the question.

"Okay, I guess, why?" I looked at her.

"Just okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe or relationship has been a little stretched but that's it," I said looking at her confused.

"So it's worse than normal?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that, why are you asking me?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh um… it's hard to explain, but you sort of feel like Naruto, if that makes sense…" she said.

"'feel like Naruto'?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… when I just healed you your chakra sort of felt like Naruto's… it could be nothing, I was just wondering" she said and smiled at me.

"Okay," I squinted at her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing," she assured. I nodded. "Can I help with the house?" she asked changing the subject.

"Sure, there's some gardening tools inside," I said standing up to continue painting the outside.

I was on the second floor now and had to jump up. I saw Sakura get to work on the flower beds. I opened the paint can and started painting again. The sun was beating down on me and I was forced to take off my first layer.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped up and caught me, I hadn't fallen, just started to. I had been getting a higher corner when nausea hit me by surprise and I lost my stability. He held me for a second before I pushed off him.

"I'm fine," I said hotly. Naruto just stared at me, "I just lost my footing" I said grabbing the paint brush that had fallen on the roof.

"Okay, sorry it's a reflex," Naruto said staring at me then walking away and jumped off. Sakura had watched the whole thing and squinted at me. I ignored her and continued painting.

* * *

I had gotten half way around the upper top of the house when Sakura called out to me,

"I have to go, I have a date with Lee!" she said having come out of the house after cleaning up.

"Okay, have fun," I said not looking at her.

"Bye, Sakura! Visit again!" Naruto called after her.

"Gotcha," Sakura said holding up a hand in bye.

After a long while I finished painting and jumped down, I had to rush inside and into the bathroom. I threw up, I didn't know why, again. After getting a drink of water, I helped Naruto stain the veranda.

"You should really tell Sakura," he said focusing on his work. I just grunted. "It could be something serious," he said.

"It's nothing," I said trying to focus.

"Don't blame me when you're dying then" Naruto muttered. I frowned and set the paint brush down.

"Do you have to get in my business?" I glared at him, he glanced at me.

"Maybe I do," he said, "because you can't seem to handle things alone," he said giving me a challenging look. I continued to glare at him. I looked back at the veranda and quietly growled.

"Maybe I don't need you here," I said and continued painting. He stared at me.

"I wonder how far you can get without me," he said hotly before grabbing his things and leaving. I just continued staining. We had both been getting at each other's throats recently and most days had started to end like this. When I knew he was out of eyesight I stopped and looked at the part in the trees where the path was.

"Jerk" I muttered before getting back to work. He ended up returning the next day and apologizing.

"Sasuke!" I jumped slightly. I had been working alone that day, Naruto didn't return after last night's fight. It had been about a week since Sakura had last come. I looked and saw Sakura storming toward me. I stood up.

"What?" I asked.

"You're late! You idiot!" Sakura said having reached me. She grabbed my arm rather tightly and started pulling me behind her.

"Late? For what?" I asked trying to get free, but her grip was killer.

"Your appointment!" she angrily, "Do you know how behind this puts us, Tsunade wanted to deal with you first before all her work when she returned! Now she's going to kill both of us!" Sakura said and started speeding up, she loosened her grip to let me keep a good pace with her. "Hurry up," she said and started dashing ahead of me. I followed her.

We reached the hospital and Sakura stormed through the entrance and into the elevator. She tapped her foot vigorously as it slowly went up. I was beginning to fear her and stayed my distance afraid she would punch me any second. She grabbed my arm again and drug me down the hall to Tsunade's office. She opened the door and pushed me in. Tsunade was rubbing her temple and looking at the floor.

"Lay down," she growled pointing at the stretch that had been set up. I rolled my eyes, "Don't you be rolling your eyes at me, please just sit" she said calming down. I did as instructed. There was a pause as Sakura messed with some stuff.

"Sasuke," Sakura had put on her patient voice, "were going to put you under so we can do a thorough exam." She said holding a needle. I nodded. "Okay, now just relax and let it happen," she said grabbing my arm and cleaning my inner elbow with a small wet wipe. "You'll wake in a little," she said smiling as she injected the contents of the needle into my arm. I felt the effects instantly and soon fell into darkness.

"Why do I have to tell him?" I heard a hissing whisper, I recognized Sakura's distant voice.

"Because you're she's friend" I heard Tsunade's distant voice.

"We don't know how he's going to react, though, you know this means even if there is a cure..." she said something quieter and I couldn't hear her.

"You better think of what to tell her, she'll wake any minute," Tsunade said coldly. Their voice became more present and I moved a little, "times up" Tsunade said to Sakura but her voice was facing me. I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright lights, I had been moved. I looked around, it was a different hospital room but looked pretty standard, a strange machine sat next to me. I saw Sakura and Tsunade standing close to the door. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to me, I stared at her.

"Sasuke, are you feeling ok?" she asked me taking my hand, I tried to shrink away, but she held on rather tightly.

"Yeah," I lied. She gripped my hand tighter, to the point of pain. She stared at me. "I've been having random waves of nausea and threw up a couple times," I said quickly and winced. She lightened up a little.

"Makes sense" I heard Tsunade mutter.

"What's wrong? Am I in danger?" I asked trying not to sound scared. Tsunade held back a laugh.

"Quite the opposite kiddo," She said under her breath. I stared at Sakura, who had given Tsunade a wicked glare. Sakura sighed and looked back at me.

"I need you to be prepared, please try to be mature," she said. I nodded curtly. She looked away for a second then back at me, she smiled. "Sasuke, you're Pregnant"

* * *

 **AN: cliffhanger, I hate cliff hangers I hope you do to ;)  
**

 **-Skippylove**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

 **AN: I'm so sorry this was so late! I had a small vacation and no internet. If you're offended by any of this please read the end author note. Please tell me if you like this plot twist idea or not, and if yes; what do you want to see from it ;). If no one says anything I shall just carry on. Please enjoy!**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

I looked at her blankly. Not totally registering what she just said. She scanned my scrunched up face.

"No, I'm not," I said keeping eye contact, "It's impossible." Sakura looked surprised at my calmness.

"Sasuke, it seems crazy, but you are. We triple checked" Sakura said pointing at the machine.

"Your joking," I said, the words started to process. "You have to be joking," I said a little louder hoping they would burst out laughing or something. I looked at both of them, but they seemed serious, I was speechless.

"Sasuke, breath" Sakura said. I realized I had stopped and took a deep breath. "You seemed surprised, have you not had sexual relations with anyone recently?" I shook my head. Sakura looked at me, "Have you been in any situations where it was possible?" she asked squeezing my hand. I looked at her, _pregnant… I'm a guy though, I mean…_ I frowned.

"Pregnant?" I asked distraughtly. "Like with a human child? Not a tumor or something?" I asked, and I would rather it be that truthfully. Tsunade chuckled at my remark.

"No kiddo, it's human," she said approaching me. I watched as she walked over to the machine and pressed a few buttons. "I can prove it," she said. I still didn't believe her and did want her to prove it. "This is an ultrasound. It'll show you it." She lifted up my shirt and spread a weird gel on my lower abdomen. "The fetus is really tiny right now," she said putting a part of the cold contraption over where she put the gel. I watched the black and white picture with a scowl. "There" she stopped moving and pointed, but I didn't see anything. "There's a small speck right there" she pointed again and when I really looked I saw what she was talking about. "It's in its pea stage. Barely the size of, well, a pea," she said chuckling a little. My mouth had fallen slightly open as I looked at the ultrasound. It was extremely hard to see but definitely there. "We can tell it was conceived about a month ago. Have you _done_ it with anyone around then?" Tsunade asked unprofessionally grinning. I looked at the woman still stunned. I couldn't talk.

"Sasuke, do you remember what I said when I healed your bruise," she said. I didn't look at anything in particle as I thought. "Does that help?" she asked I stared at her and realized what she was saying. I gasped slightly. She looked pleased I had remembered something. I was lost for words.

"Oh, that little…" I snarled angrier than surprised.

* * *

"Are you ok? Why are you in the hospital?" Naruto asked having entered the room. I was leaning against the wall and staring at the floor. I shook my head slightly. I was so angry I was having trouble with words. I frowned intensely. "What?" he asked. Slowly looked up at him. I saw the surprise on his face when he saw my expression of utter disgust. "What is it?" he asked and started to approach me. When he was close enough I punched him in the face, sending him to the floor easily. "What!? Why!?" he asked holding his bruising cheek.

"You lied," I said standing over him.

"What?" he asked standing up. "Lied?" he repeated. I was angry he didn't understand what I was saying.

"You lied to me. You took _advantage_ of me and didn't tell me" I glared at him. He realized what I was talking about. He opened his mouth but closed it again lost for words. "You said it was a kiss. You idiot. You can't lie to me." I growled at him in frustrated. I turned away from him and just shook my head.

"I… I'm sorry," he said looking at his feet.

"You're sorry?" I looked at him again. "That's it, you're sorry?" I growled.

"I didn't know how to tell you! I…" Naruto threw his hand in the air then turned away from me.

"What did we do the night of the wedding Naruto?" I asked sternly.

"We kissed… then…" Naruto didn't finish and just looked the ground.

"Answer me," I said sternly.

He looked up at me, "We did more than kiss! We got to fourth base" he said looking away again. I punched him again, but harder. He was expecting it this time and took it and only stumbling back. "Ow…" he whispered holding his face again. I hoped it hurt even more.

"You're a dick. You should have told me. Now… god… idiot" I clenched my teeth.

"I felt horrible after lying… that's why I was being so mean to you. Because I was angry with myself" Naruto said still holding his cheek.

"Good job. That really got you far" I didn't feel any pity for him.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship," he said quietly. I walked away from him and stood in front of the window.

"You violated my personal space and got to the fourth base and you were worried about our friendship…" I muttered. I had gotten my frustration out on him and began to calm down, but I still clenched my fists. "I trusted you," I said quietly, "and you lied to my face," I shook my head again. I was angrier that he lied then anything at the moment. I really wasn't registering that we had gone farther than friends.

"Sasuke I lied because I didn't want you to feel as conflicted as I did," Naruto said. I turned to him and saw he had an expression of dread on his face. "You're my friend. You're like my brother. To have done that with you," he sat down and covered his face with his hands, "it made me feel terrible and… I felt like I had taken advantage of you since you were so out of it. I hadn't had as much to drink, but I don't know what came over me. I got wrapped up in the fake storyline of Tamaki and Naruto. You just let me. I…" he sounded like a lost child. "I didn't want you to remember that because it had made me feel so bad. I regretted it so much I didn't want anyone to know. We were on such a high it just felt right at the time." He seemed lost for words. There was silence. "I remember everything…" he said quietly after a little. "I wish I didn't because I'll never forget it… I want to forget it. Me," he looked up and pointed at himself getting a little louder, "and you, just wasn't supposed to happen." He was breathing hard having confessed so much. His confession only made me angrier.

"You can't chose to lie to me! I don't care! But I had trusted you!" I had rarely ever yelled in my life, but for some reason just a simple lie and interaction had set me off. "I get why you lied, but you're not allowed to! You're the only person I can trust and… you lied" I held my mouth open and stared at him. I growled since I was lost for words.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you. I feel like a monster" he said putting his face back in his hands.

"You didn't take advantage of me," I said. Naruto just shook his head. "I wanted it to. I remember how I felt. It was both of us" I said quietly. I didn't want to see Naruto so broken. He had been trying to show he wasn't a monster forever and now he's calling himself one. Naruto looked up at me. "You're not a monster," I said looking down at me feet. "But you shouldn't have lied," I said sternly. Naruto continued to look at me. He had gone blank. "All I care about is that you lied. We banged. Whatever, but you then lied about it" I said. I was lying because the fact that we had gone farther than kissing might not have sinkedin yet but I knew it would start bugging me. "I'm not going to forgive you easily for lying," I said after a little while. I turned back to the window. Naruto nodded looking down. There was another century long silence.

"How did you find out?" he asked gingerly. I looked at my reflection and bit my bottom lip. I looked at my own black eyes in the window.

"Sakura found something," I said. I had burnt my anger out.

"What was it?" he asked. I looked at his figure in the reflection of the window. My chest felt heavy and I really didn't want to tell him but I didn't want to lie to him.

"I've been nauseous and sick for a reason. It wasn't nothing… you were right…" I started clenching my teeth. I turned to him and leaned against the glass. "I…" I looked up and just got it out. "I'm pregnant Naruto," I growled slightly. I was unable to look at him. It went so silent I could hear kids outside playing. I heard Naruto stand up.

"Oh," he said after a while. I glanced at him. I saw him shifting his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. "Is it mine…?" he asked glancing at me.

"Of course it is you idiot" I growled. Sakura had explained that's probably why she sensed some of Naruto's chakra when she healed my bruise. A child of two people has a mixture of each parents chakra.

"Oh… okay," he said glancing anywhere but me.

"Did you hear me?" I asked since he seemed so utterly unchanged.

"Yeah, I…" Naruto looked away. "I was afraid of that… I wasn't sure if it was possible, but…" he said extremely awkwardly and started shuffling again.

"You expected this and you still lied?" I asked anger in my voice, but I was too burnt out to throw a punch at him.

"I didn't expect it I just realized it might be a possibility…"He looked at me. "Oh my god but you're serious" he seemed to realize what he was saying and looked up at me. "You're pregnant?" He started reacting like I had expected. "Okay… um," he made and weird noise. He looked like a confused child.

"Naruto," I said trying to get his attention as he spaced out.

"Sorry…" he looked at me and ran his hand through his hair. He smiled a little.

"What?" I asked frowning at him.

"We always seem to have the weirdest relationship" he chuckled awkwardly. I think it was because I was so lost and empty but I slightly grinned at him. After a little we stopped and he looked at me. "Are you going to keep it?" he asked. He sounded worried.

"Do you want me too?" I asked more jokingly than seriously assuming we were both thinking the same thing. He looked at me as if making up his mind.

"I actual do," he said. I looked at him completely taken aback.

"Hn?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "You do?" Naruto nodded. "Why?" I asked dumbfound. He just looked at me and didn't answer. "Naruto, why do you want me to keep a mistake?" I pushed a little.

"Because…" he closed his mouth. I could tell he was going to say something important but stopped. "I want children." He said looking up.

"Okay great, you can have some later," I argued. He looked conflicted and bit his bottom lip.

"Won't you feel bad?" he asked looking down. 'Of course not' was going to be my answer but now he started getting me thinking about it. "It hasn't done anything to deserve to die." He said still not looking at me. I could sense his sadness. I suddenly was rethinking myself. I hated seeing Naruto so sad. His arguments were pretty weak, but it was the emotions radiating off him that got to me.

"I can't have a child with you… were friends, not lovers" I pointed out.

"We don't have to be more than friends. I'll take the child in the end if you want" he looked at me and I took in his serious expression. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Please," he said. I thought about just getting rid of the child again, but now it stung to think of. I growled and looked away.

"But I'm a guy," I said pointing at myself.

"Yeah… I know… I still don't want you to get rid of it though" he ended looking serious.

"I just need some time to think," I said turning to the window again. Naruto stared at me then started to leave. "Please don't tell anyone," I said turning my head to the side so he could see my serious expression. I saw him look at me before leaving. I turned back to the window.

"Why did this have to happen?" I said. Anger bubbled up inside me. I pounded my fist against the glass, it loudly spider web cracked around my hand. _I never would have consciously agreed to do something like that with Naruto. Of all the results of it though he lied and I got pregnant, my luck._ I though clenching on the broken window.

"Sasuke?" I heard Sakura say as she opened the door, "Don't hurt yourself" She said concern in her voice. She came over to me and put her hand on my back, I shrugged her of. "I'm sorry, I got a report that there was a loud noise from this room" She explained seeing my annoyance. "You don't seem to be hurt so I'll leave you alone," she said and started to leave.

"Sakura?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked stopping and turning to me.

"Why can't I _want_ to kill it?" I asked her. I didn't know if she had the answer, but I desperately wanted one. I heard her walk over and sit on the bed.

"Well on scientific terms it's because your biological motherly instincts want to naturally protect a child," She explained I grunted, "But I'm sure that's not what you're talking about… I personally think it could be that it's something of your creation, and not just that but the creation of you and someone you care about. So it might be you don't want to kill it because it's like killing a part of you and the person you created it with." Sakura said gently, I guessed she was trying not to push her opinion. "It's not the same as killing someone you don't know like on a mission, it's something personal" she kept talking when I didn't respond. "It's natural not to want to hurt it, everyone will understand whatever choice you make," she said, I could tell she had a sympathetic smile on her face. I held my hand over my lower abdomen. "It hasn't formed a heart, it's just a ball of cells" Sakura explained, for some reason this made me smile.

"Just a ball of cells is making me make huge life choices" I muttered. Sakura heard the lightness in my voice and giggle a little.

"What did Naruto say?" she asked after a little bit.

"He wanted me to keep it. He even offered to take it off my hands once it's born," I said.

"He's sweat… but he has no legal right over what you do, though you should keep his opinion in mind" Sakura said.

"I know…" I said. "Do you think if I get rid of it it'll affect our relationship?" I asked blankly.

"If you're asking my opinion, I don't think it matters relationship wise. I have seen a couple that got pregnant my accident, but she ended up getting rid of it because she didn't want a child. They ended up breaking up because of it. But I have also seen two people who had a one night stand and the woman ended up pregnant, she kept it and ended up marrying the father. I think it matters on the type of people you are. Doing either could affect your relationship. You just can't know. I think you should do what makes you happy, just make a choice _you_ won't regret" she stressed the word. I looked at my reflection again.

"How long do I have before getting rid of it isn't an option?" I asked not sure I can make a choice right now and I didn't want to be in the stuffy hospital anymore.

"Three months from it being conserved, so two more months before it's too mature," Sakura said. "You should make your decision in a month and a half, just in case the child matures faster," Sakura said, she pulled out a card and started writing on it. "Here's the latest date you can come in" she handed me the card and I gently put in my pocket.

I pushed off the glass and looked at my damage. "Don't worry about it" Sakura said waving it off.

"I'll walk you out," she said locking arms with me. She led me through the hospital at my own pace. "Don't drink any alcoholic products, don't do drugs, don't smoke or be around people who smoke, you can't take medication, don't get too hot, don't drink caffeine, and most importantly try not to stress too much. All of those could negatively affect the fetus, so you cannot stress yourself out over this." Sakura said slowly and sternly. I nodded, but I wasn't sure how I was going to avoid stress. "If you need anything use this," she handed me a portable hospital phone "I have one on me at all times and will be there to help" she said as we reached the front door. "Do you want me to walk you home?" she asked since I didn't move.

"Does Kakashi know?" I asked.

"No, not yet. But you shouldn't go on missions" she said knowing what I was thinking of. "Your putting two lives in danger," she pointed out. "Most likely he'll know by the end of the day" she added. I snarled slightly. Without another word I turned and walked out of the hospital. My mind was blank and I was on auto pilot. When I got home the sun was setting. I stopped in front of my door and stared at nothing. My heart hurt with the weight of today's events. It all made me angry. I punched the wall next to the door. The house shook a little and the wall cracked. I left my hand there for a while before pulling it back and ran it through my hair. I looked at the crack and growled before storming inside.

I laid in bed and stared at the moon light from the window on the wall opposite me. Watching the light of the sun disappear had been the only distraction from my thoughts. _We went so much further then kissing…_ I though letting it sink in. _But I'm a guy and he's Naruto. I can't believe we did it. Were guys. Why did I let it happen… How could Naruto let it happen… did he want to… even if he was drunk you need some sort of motivation to do that._ I though putting my arm over my eyes.

* * *

I was sitting on my legs with my eyes closed on the veranda trying to think. I had fallen asleep late and woken up early. I had been in the same position for hours. I kept on going back and forth on the pros and cons of keeping or getting rid of the child. I kept on coming up with more pros and cons for each. It seemed there were more cons to both situations then pros. I heard footsteps and recognized them as Naruto's. "Leave," I said simply. He did as I asked and turned around and left. I was grateful he listened.

The next day I woke up to the sound of birds, since we were half way through spring and the birds wouldn't shut up. I got up and started pondering again as I made myself breakfast. When I finished I went outside on the veranda and was surprised to see Naruto. He was lying in a respectful bowing position next to the door. "Leave," I said angrily.

"I'm sorry for lying", he said and didn't move.

"Pfft" I made a noise and walked over to the dock and sat there instead. Naruto didn't move and we both stayed this way all day. I only moved when need. That day I had thought about the different ways I would feel if I got rid of the child and if I could live with it. I thought I easily could. When I finally got up to go to sleep I was surprised to see Naruto hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry" he repeated when I passed him. I closed the door and went to bed.

The next day I was distraught to see Naruto hadn't moved. It made me angry. "Please leave," I said.

"I'm so sorry," he said. His voice slightly horse. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat on the docks again. _What would keeping the child mean for our relationship… I don't want to date him, well I like him, but I don't think I could ever bring myself to do that… we would be the two people who had a child as friends…_ I wondered as the water lapped on the shore. I was angry to see the idiot hadn't moved. I stormed past him. "I'm so-" I cut him off by slamming the door. I stomped upstairs and went to sleep.

"Naruto you need to leave," I said when the idiot was there tomorrow.

"I'm sorry for lying," he said

"Get off my property" I demanded.

"Not until I'm forgiven" he shook his head but didn't move.

"You're an idiot," I said and stomped over to the docks. I thought about how having his child would probably mean it would be stupid or something, since its father is such an idiot. I then thought about the cons of having the child. When the sun started to set I headed back inside. Naruto still hadn't moved. I stormed past him and upstairs while I was lying in bed I started worrying about him. _What if an animal attacks him… or he never moves and dies on my veranda…_ I dismissed such silly thoughts.

"You're going to starve," I said the next morning leaning against the house.

"I will If I have to," He said. I glanced at him, he was sweating from the intense heat.

"Please eat something," I said not wanting to kill him.

"Not until I can be forgiven," he said again. I went inside and grabbed a glass of water and an apple.

"Here," I said and placed them in front of him. I continued to the dock. I didn't think about the child today but the idiot who was bowing on my veranda, since he hadn't touched the water or food since I placed it there. I wondered why he was so determined for my forgiveness. I got up and sat on the stairs. "I don't want a dead person on my veranda. Can you please leave, and if not at least eat or drink something," I said staring at him.

"Not until I'm forgiven," he said again, it sounded painful to speak. I wondered if he had slept at all.

"Naruto, Trust takes years to build, second to break, and forever to repair," I said.

"Other's people's ideas don't matter," he said knowing it was a popular trust quote.

"I don't enjoy being guilt tripped," I said honestly.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you," Naruto said.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" I asked, not seeing what he meant.

"I'm trying to show how much I regret lying, and how determined I am to rebuild our trust," he said passionately.

"I can't forgive you if you're died" I pointed out.

"If I die then I wasn't worthy of your forgiveness," he said honorably. I was touch by his determination, but I didn't like that he wouldn't leave.

"Naruto… I don't think that's how trust works" I said sadly.

"Please forgive me" he said loudly. "I know it's not how trust works, but I care too much for it not to," he said. I looked at him, he had touched me once again. I let a silence fall. I looked down at my feet.

"Why do you want children Naruto?" I asked I could tell he was surprised by the question and took a second to think.

"Because… I want to help build the next generation" he said. "I want to teach the next generation to make the world a better place than the world we live in. I want to teach them my mistakes so they won't make the same ones" He said. My reason for having children to rebuild my clan seemed pretty weak compared to his. There was a silence. Then Naruto asked a question I found quite interesting since I had answered it before. "Why don't you want children?" he asked still not moving.

"Because there annoying," I said. My answer was pretty weak.

"Not good enough," Naruto said gently. I glanced at him. I knew the real answer.

"I don't need to tell you," I said getting up.

"No, you don't because I don't have your trust yet," Naruto said as I walked away more to himself I think. That day I thought about the pros of having the child, and it made me feel conflicted. That night I threw a blanket on him since it was supposed to be cold.

"What can I do?" he asked the next day when I was walking past him. I stopped. "What can I do to prove you can trust me?" he asked. I looked at him then turned away. I didn't answer and went to the dock where I thought about how he could prove his trust. That afternoon came to him with an answer, but not for today's question, but yesterday's question. I sat down in front of him.

"I don't want kids because I don't think I can raise them right," I said looking over him at the tree line. He didn't move and listened quietly. "I have screwed up so many times and I know I will again. I don't want a child to have to experience that, or worse inherit it… that's why I wanted a good mother so they can go off her example not mine, but now I'm the mother and I don't know I can do it" I said, not looking at anything in particular. By telling him this I hope it got to him that I trusted him, but I don't think I really stopped trusting him but it had been worn down and I don't know If I could build it totally stable again.

"Thank you," he said.

"Wait," I said when he tried to sit up. He stopped and went back to bowing. "You have to promise me something," I said looking at him. He nodded. "You have to promise you will never lie to me no matter what every again, and if you do I have your permission to never talk to you again," I said harshly. He looked at me.

"I will never lie to you every again, and If I ever lie to you again you have my permission to never talk to me again," he said seriously. I nodded and watched him try to get up, but his back had locked long ago and he didn't seem liked he was able to. I helped him up. As I did I heard sore bones pop. Naruto stretched and made painful moaning noises as he did.

"Did you not move for five days straight?" I asked.

"Yes," he said doing another painful stretch.

"I had thought you would have gotten up at night or something," I said.

"No, I was serious," he said looking me in the eyes for the first time in days. He looked starved and sleep deprived.

"You're an idiot," I said going inside and started rummaging for something to eat. I ended up just heating multiple instant noodles, which he took gratefully. I watched him eat all of them in an amazing time, and he also downed about fifteen glasses of water.

I had to look away to hold my head over the sink as a wave of nausea hit me. Naruto stood up and walked over to me, I shrugged him off. "I'm fine," I said. I waited a few seconds to make sure I was stable. I glared at Naruto.

"What…?" he asked.

"This is your fault," I said angrily, but I didn't know were the sudden anger came from. "Sorry…" I said awkwardly. He smiled then yawned rubbing his eyes. "You can sleep on the couch if you want" I said, Naruto just nodded and walked into the big room I had cut in half, half was the entrance, and the other half was the living room area. He flopped down on the couch and almost instantly started breathing slower, telling me he was asleep. I decided to buy some food before the sun set. I walked to the market and grabbed some actual food, and for some reason different kinds of peppers. I also bought a cookbook since I'll have to take up my time with other things till I made a decision about the child. When I got home Naruto was still asleep as I put away the food. I sat across from him in a small chair and stared at him. I let my thoughts wonder. I thought about how the child would probably be in better hands if I gave it to him -that is if I decided to have it. Though he's an idiot he's still truly good at heart, but I felt as if my own heart was still black. I ended up dozing off in the chair.

When I woke Naruto was still asleep, and my back hurt from sitting in the chair. I stretched and started to worry about him. I found the hospital phone. "Hello?" Sakura's voice came on it when I clicked the call button, I guessed it was set to her number.

"Can you come over? If you're not busy?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure, on my way," she said and hung up. I waited on the veranda for her. She arrived shortly. She had her hospital clothes on. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Naruto's passed out on my couch. He sat on my veranda for five days straight begging for my forgiveness. He didn't eat or drink and I was just worried about him is all" I said.

"That idiot" she whispered shaking her head, a small grin on her face. "I'll do a quick checkup," she said walking past me into the house. I stood up and followed her. I watched her inspect him. He didn't seem to notice and kept sleeping. "He seems ok, just hungry and thirsty," she said standing up. I nodded pleased he wasn't in danger. We moved to the veranda so not to disturb him.

"Five days?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't move unless he was forgiven," I said.

"He is a piece of work isn't he?" she said looking at one of the old cherry trees.

"Yeah… I can only guess what his child would be like" I said playfully unconsciously put my hand over my lower abdomen. Sakura noticed.

"Have you made a choice?" she asked. I removed my hand.

"I don't know," I said looking to the side.

"You don't need one yet, you still have a while" Sakura added seeing my distress.

"How many people know?" I asked.

"Not many. Me, Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi is it" Sakura said. I sat in silence for a little bit.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she looked at me.

"What…" I sighed, "…what do you think I should do?" I asked looking at her. Sakura seemed to have expected me to ask her eventually.

"Do you want my personal honest opinion?" she asked. I nodded. "I think you should keep it. I think it will be easier to live with and it might actually be fun" she said I scrunched up my face in confusion. _Fun…_ I thought about her interesting choice of words. "I mean, Naruto is a fun person and you could have a fun new experience with him of raising something that's a little bit of both of you," she said, and I frowned. "Or you could have the child and watch it grow with Naruto and you don't have to be involved at all." She said smiling. I looked at my knees. "But I feel that getting rid of it is getting rid of a chance you have to," she paused, "to have a new perspective on life I guess. You have been given a rare opportunity to experience being a parent from the opposite sex" she said. "And with someone you wouldn't be able to if you were a guy," she said.

"I don't think I'll be getting together with him" I clarified.

"That's fine… I think having it will open up new windows that would otherwise be closed. I guess is what I'm saying." Sakura summarized. I nodded taking in her words. "If you don't mind I would like to do a quick check up on you since I'm here," she said. I nodded, so she gestures for me to lay down. She examined my full body and stopped over my lower abdomen. She lifted my shirt and took her time moving her hand around the area. She smiled. "The heart started forming, there's a faint heartbeat," she said removing her hands. I frowned.

"So it's alive now?" I asked.

"Well by definition, yes." she said letting me sit up. I looked sadly at the ground. "It's not mentally active yet, it won't be till birth" she added. I looked at her and smiled weakly.

I looked at the forest. "I hate feeling lost," I said quietly. Sakura smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok to be lost every now and then because we won't lose ourselves over the same thing again. Like getting lost in town, next time you'll take different turns because you know where they go" she said. I looked at her, I kept on forgetting how mature everyone has become.

She had to return to the hospital and left me to think. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to start thinking about my problems once again.

* * *

 **AN: I just want to start and say if any of this offended you I'm sorry! I am pro-abortion and don't judge people for their decisions. I was just trying to write from the characters perspective. I believe either chose is right as long as the person is happy with it.**

 **So this chapter it tried to get the grammar right. If there anything wrong please, please, please tell me. Thanks for reading and please feel free to message or review! Reviews are bae!**

 **-Skippylove**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **AN: hello my people, I decided to just have some fun with the story. Tell me what you think, Thank you for everyone else who already has! I'm posting this chapter earlier since the last one was so late. So here is le chapter.**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

"What if I tied it to this branch?" Naruto asked. He was standing on a rather large branch on the huge tree next to the dock. He had a rope in his hand and was looking at me.

"I don't care. You wanted the rope swing" I said watching him from the dock. He had insisted on a rope swing into the lake but still wanted my opinion.

"But it's your house," Naruto said jumping on the branch to see if it was sturdy. I stood back, the leaves were raining on me.

"Fine, that branch looks good," I said picking a leaf off my shoulder and shaking my head at his idiocy. "Can you just not attack me with leaves, please?" I asked taking my normal seat on the dock. It had been about a month since I learned of the child I was carrying and Naruto had been coming over to my house every day to check on me, which was fine with me because I didn't have to come to him for the mission. The mission did end about a week ago, but he insisted on checking on me. He had finished fixing the house, which I offered to help with but he said 'No its ok I want to see how quickly I can finish it', I knew he was just worried for me since I had got in a habit of becoming unbalanced from the nausea.

"Yes mam," he said jokingly. I grunted at his words. I wanted to make a decision on the child today since I didn't want to take any more time. To make a decision I had to sort through my months' worth of thought though. I started with not having the child. _Pros, No one figures out me and Naruto got to fourth base, no children till I decided later, I won't be the mother, and the first Uchiha won't be a mistake. Cons, I'll be killing an innocent life, going against what Naruto wants, lose a chance for something new and be getting rid of what could have been the next Uchiha._ I thought it definitely had better pros. I moved onto having the child. _Pros, I'll be starting the Uchiha clan, I can give them to Naruto if I really want, they'll have a good person like Naruto as a parent, and Naruto and Sakura want me to. Cons, I guess just the pros of getting rid of the child really…_ I though. I looked at the water as I ran the Pros and Cons through my head trying to think which one was better. I hated that the decision was so hard, it should have been easy yet now I have spent a month contemplating it. I didn't know why it was taking me so long, the answer should have been simple. I looked at the lake for a while longer before coming to a decision. _I won't go back on this now_ I thought. I looked at Naruto who was busy trying to tie the rope to the branch. I opened my mouth only to close it again. I decided I would go to Sakura first. I looked away from Naruto and stood up.

"I'm going into town. Don't break something" I said walking off.

"No promises," he said sarcastically. I didn't grin since I knew my choice is going to break someone's heart.

While I walked I repeated my choice in my head. I didn't want to change my mind after I had finally made a decision. I quickly got to the hospital. "Can I see Haruno Sakura?" I said to the woman at the front desk. She smiled and nodded. She dialed a number and informed Sakura I was here. I waited at the entrance for her. Sakura appeared and made strides down the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered taking my arm and guiding me to an empty room.

"I've made up my mind," I said. Sakura nodded emotionlessly and sat me down, _I don't want the child, I don't want the child_ I thought again and again.

"Okay, do you want to keep the child?" she asked I looked at her. For some reason, I couldn't get the words out.

"No," I said after a little. I looked at the floor. I could imagine Naruto's sadness already.

"Is that your final choice?" she asked sympathetically. Again I was having trouble speaking. When I did open my mouth the words were unplanned.

"No," I said. Sakura looked interested at my change in mind. _Where did that come from…_ I frowned. It seemed my heart of hearts had shown itself. I felt an overpowering urge to follow this part of my heart I hadn't seen before. "I'm keeping it," I said nodding and looked at her, _screw it I guess I am_ I thought. For some reason the words made me happy.

"Okay!" Sakura said excitedly. "That's great!" I smiled weakly at her. I decided that I had just figured the pros of having the child were better than not. I didn't realize that the decision had taken so long because my natural instinct was to get rid of it, but I wanted something else. "Okay…" she calmed down, "This means I need to do some paperwork, and to talk to you about some stuff," she said spacing out a little. She looked at me about ready to start then closed her mouth.

"Okay… so knowing you I'm sure you will try to hide it for as long as possible" she said focusing on me again. I looked away knowing she was right. She smiled but looked sympathetic. "You'll probably be able to hide it till the end of month five, that's when the baby bump will really start to show." She pulled out a notepad and started writing summaries of all she was saying. It seemed like there was going to be a lot more.

"You might have noticed random emotions coming up, those are mood swings and they will most like continue throughout the pregnancy.

"I would recommend you have someone at your house toward the end of the pregnancy, just in case you have troubles. If you get hurt you're putting more than your own life at risk. So don't be stubborn that will only hurt you in the end.

"This also means you can't go on missions during the pregnancy and a little after it, luckily you will be paid for your leave. You might have some trouble with getting paid for pregnancy since on paperwork you're still male… but I'll get that sorted out" she said flipping to a new page and started writing notes for herself.

"Also, if we do find a cure then you will have to wait till after the pregnancy and then decided if you still want to be changed," she said. I frowned at yet another life choice I'll have to make. "That is if we find a cure" Sakura said noticing my distress. I get that the comment was trying to help, but I think it only made me feel worse.

She flipped to a new page in her notepad and started making a list. She ripped it out and handed it to me, "You can't do anything on this list" I frowned at it and saw things she has already said and some knew things like 'no heat blanks' and small things like that. I folded up the list and put it in my pocket.

"You also should come to the hospital or to me every month for a checkup. Speaking of which I should probably set up a really appointment soon for you…" she said writing down another note.

"Now we get to the awkward stuff," she said flipping back to her notes for me and smiling at me. I frowned as she explained stuff like 'breast growth' and 'pain' and 'trouble breathing', _pregnancy sounds terrible…._ I thought starting to regret my choice a little. "If you would like I would gladly do any shopping for you" I was happy she wasn't making fun of me like I would have expected. She went silent. I felt her eyes on me, "Your brave" she said. I looked at her, but I had been at a loss for words. "This was a hard choice and you decided on the harder path that could have more reward. I just thought it was brave." She said looking into my eyes. I could tell she meant what she said. "You just need to continue to be brave. It might get harder from here and if you give up you'll regret it." I felt as if she was looking at my soul with her intense eyes. I was never good at taking compliments because I didn't believe them, but Sakura's look was truthful. After a small silence she smiled. "Just remember that" she scanned my face to make sure I registered her words. I nodded, I had heard her, but I was still in shock a little for my choice. "I think that's it for now…" she said spacing out trying to think of anything else. "I'll inform Tsunade of your choice" she stood up and ripped out the page of notes. I put it with the other. "You should tell Naruto too," she said waiting for me to leave first. "You can keep the hospital phone just in case you need me," she said walking me out. I walked blankly with her. "I was actually working with someone so I have to leave you," she said letting me walk the rest of the way out.

I felt like I just had a bucket of information dumped on me and I had to organize it. As I walked I sorted through the information and picked out the most important things. _Okay… I just decided I'm having a child_ I realized half way home. _I'm going to be having a child. Me. Uchiha Sasuke is going to have a child. I'm a guy and only nineteen…_ I thought groaning at my life choices. Most people are sad for having kids at a young age because they lose their childhood but I lost mine a long time ago, it died with my clan. I just was hoping to be able to continue being a full out ninja for longer, but it seems I have to cut my time shorter. _I wonder how I'm going to tell Naruto… how will he react…_ I wondered. I started trying to formulate a plan on how to tell him he's going to be a father, but I was still trying to let it sink in that I was going to be a mother.

When I got home Naruto was testing the swing, he pulled on the rope, then climbed on it and bounced making sure it was sturdy. I sat down on the dock and faced him. "What's up?" he asked. I stared at him for a bit.

"I just told Sakura my choice" I started. Naruto got serious and climbed off. He seemed to know what I was talking about and sat down in front of me.

"What did you chose?" he asked. I stared at him seriously. I know he'll react positively, _his childhood was gone at a young age too…_ I thought sadly.

"Um… well Naruto, I decided to keep it," I said smiling weakly at him. For some reason this felt like good news and it was easier to tell him. He stared at me for a little.

"I'm going to be a father!?" he asked suddenly. He smiled widely. "Yes!" he said enthusiastically. "Thank you," he said bringing me in for a hug and kissed me on the check. I don't think he realized what he had done since he continued to crush me with a hug. "Thank you so much," he said happily. "We'll make it work. I swear" he said quietly. "Father…" he repeated. I nodded knowing he was trying to process. It made me happy to see him happy, but I was torn up inside and I didn't know how much longer I could keep my cool.

"I'm going inside," I said abruptly pushing away from him.

"Wait" he grabbed my arm when I tried to leave. I looked at him, "Why did you decided to keep it?" he asked. I turned to him.

"I was originally going to tell Sakura I wanted to get rid of it because I didn't want to raise it, but I just decided that there's more pro's for my clan" I said standing tall trying to show it wasn't because of him. I wasn't sure I was even telling myself the truth either.

He didn't say anything and let go. I nodded and turned away heading to the house. I went inside and went to the mirror hanging on my bedroom wall. I don't know why the mirrors always called to me. I looked at myself, _I'm a female now and somehow I ended up pregnant with my rival's child…_ I though lifting up my shirt and poking my lower abdomen. _What am I doing with my life…_ I thought letting the shirt fall. I looked at my face and turned it so I could take in the different angles, I still wasn't used to any of it. I sighed and leaned on the mirror looking at my reflection. I stared for a long time wondering why I was still somewhat happy for my decision.

"What am I doing?" I whispered closing my eyes.

"Deciding" I heard Naruto say. I jumped a little and saw him in the doorway. I pushed off the mirror and tried to look like I was doing something else. "Sorry I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you sort of dropped it on me and left," he said still smiling. I looked blankly at him and nodded. "I guess it's probably weirder for you," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

I didn't respond, I wasn't in the mood. "Naruto?" I let out after a small silence.

"Yeah?" he looked up at me.

"None of this means I'm going to date you or something" I clarified.

"I know," Naruto said. I turned from him and crossed my arms. "I don't think I would want that anyway," he said quietly, his voice made it sound like he was looking away from me. I wasn't sure if it was intended to me with the way he said it. "I guess I'll leave you alone," he said directing his voice to me again.

"Please don't tell anyone" I said not looking at him. I felt his eyes look me up and down.

"If you want," he said and I turned to watch him smile before he turned and disappeared into the hallway. The corner of my mouth lifted in a small smile, _the father of the next generation to the Uchiha is a total idiot…_ I thought. _I know my parents wouldn't approve of such a person_ I chuckled sadly since they couldn't tell me themselves.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror facing sideways. I looked at the small bump that had started to form in my lower abdomen. _It's only been two and a half months… I guess she did say it would start really showing at the end of five, she never said anything about when you could see it without a shirt_ I though. I let the shirt fall when I heard someone knock on the front door. I walked downstairs and opened the door, Sakura smiled at me. "I'm here do bring you to your first official check-up," she said. It was the middle of the day and strangely Naruto hadn't come for his daily visit.

I grunted trying to show I didn't want to, but I put on my shoes and followed her out if the house anyway knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere to argue.

"Have you been feeling ok?" she asked walking next to me.

"Just conflicted I guess. Being a girl was hard enough but now this" I said let out a sigh. Sakura smiled.

"Well you have about six and a half more months of it," Sakura said enjoying my embarrassment. I groaned and looked at the ground. "It's not so bad if you would stop thinking about your pride you might find some fun in it" she pointed out.

"Pfft" I dismissed her words. She rolled her eyes at me. We reached the hospital and she brought me up the elevator and into a room. I was surprised to see Naruto there. I frowned uncomfortably.

"I thought it would be nice for him to be present," Sakura said. I looked at her and sighed. "Please lay down," she said ignoring my attitude and getting professional. I did as she instructed while trying to ignore Naruto. Sakura lifted my shirt and smiled. "Already showing," she said. I looked away trying to cover my blush.

"Let's get started" she prepared the ultrasound after she applied the gel. I hated that Naruto was here because this process made me feel vulnerable. She placed the cold thing from the machine over the bump. I had to admit I was interested what was happening and waited patiently for her to turn the machine to show me. "Oh…" she said quietly. Naruto stood up and walked over to get a better look at it. He seemed unsure what Sakura was looking at. "Oh man…" she said grinning, "You're not going to be happy Sasuke," Sakura said looking over the screen. Naruto squinted at the screen looking even more confused.

"What?" I asked afraid something was wrong. Sakura turned the monitor to me. She waited for Naruto to walk around to my other side to explain.

"One," she said pointing to a peanut looking thing, she moved her hand a little to the side, "Two," she said pointing at a slightly smaller peanut thing. I looked at her.

"Oh come one" I groaned loudly.

"What?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"Twins…" I said frowning. "It always gets worse…" I muttered.

"Huh!? Twins!?" Naruto looked at Sakura who nodded.

"The other was too small to sense before. It seems one is a little behind the other" she said pointing at the smaller one again while I growled.

"One was enough" I snarled silently. I looked at Naruto who looked absolute ecstatic.

"Two?" he said smiling windily. I pouted at the thought of more than one bundle of trouble.

"You two are just two peas in a pod," Sakura said sarcastically. I continued to pout frowning at the ultrasound. Sakura turned the machine back to her messing with it a little before turning it off. She wiped off the gel as I frowned. "Oh stop pouting" Sakura scolded. Sakura took her hands and hovered them over my lower abdomen with a green glow. "It looks like since there's two of them, they're both going to be smaller than average. So I don't expect it to be much different from a normal pregnancy. I'm just surprised. If I'm right it was about a week after your period?" Sakura asked looking up at me but still working, I nodded. "You see normally a woman is most fertile at two weeks after and even then it's only 25% chance of pregnancy. So for you to get pregnant, and not just that but with twins, is quite amazing. It's rare is what I mean" she said.

"Lucky me" I muttered.

"One for each of you" Sakura joked. Grinned at the comedy of the situation. "This also means you will show sooner unless you wear a looser shirt" Sakura said to me causing me to sigh. She removed her hands, "They seem healthy. I would eat some more greens though" Sakura said. Sakura looked me up and down before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto," Sakura said, but Naruto had spaced out and I guessed he was daydreaming or something. "Naruto" Sakura repeated reaching over me and poking him in the arm.

"Wha?" he asked looking dazed. Sakura giggled a little bit.

"I think you should move in with Sasuke," she said. I looked at her.

"I didn't agree to that," I said looking at her and ignoring Naruto pretending to look hurt, he had known me too long and knew it wasn't personal.

"Well I think it would be wise to have a capable person with you, we don't want you hurting yourself," Sakura said. I sighed and frowned. She looked back at Naruto knowing I wouldn't fight her. "I don't trust Sasuke to ask for help if she needs it so I think it would be wise if someone looked out for her, I assume you would be happy to" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Since when I'm I a 'her'?" I asked surprised she had called me a girl.

"Because you are now, okay just live with it," Sakura said obviously fed up with my complaining.

"Sure," Naruto said. I grunted and crossed my arms angrily. "I promise to try not to bug you too much," he said to me knowing I liked privacy. "But I agree with Sakura, your pretty stubborn" he smiled playfully. I climbed off the bed and was about to leave when Sakura stopped me.

"Here," she said handing me a folder. I looked at her questioningly. "If you don't want it I'm sure Naruto will," she said walking past me and gesturing me to follow her out of the hospital. While I walked I opened the folder and pulled out pictures of today's ultrasound. I sighed and put them back.

"What is it?" Naruto asked bringing up my rear.

"The ultrasound," I said handing him the packet. He opened it and looked at them before closing it and smiling. Sakura waved us out and said she would visit in a month to check in. I walked ahead of Naruto.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" We were stopped a little down the road by Sai. I sighed and tried to ignore him, but Naruto stopped. I stopped and turned trying to show Naruto I didn't want to talk to Sai. He ignored me.

"Why did you exit the hospital together?" Sai asked.

"It doesn't matter" I snapped at him.

"When someone shows aggravation when talking about a topic that typically means-"

"It means nothing." I cut Sai off and grabbed Naruto's arm. I pulled him behind me. Sai followed.

"Don't be afraid to talk about things. Talking about problems make it easier-"

"Please leave us alone," I said still dragging Naruto.

"Sorry Sai, she's not in a good mood" Naruto tried to apologize.

"Am I a girl to you too now?" I looked at Naruto angrily.

"Sorry, it's hard not to…" Naruto said awkwardly pulling forward to walk next to me. I didn't let go of his arm.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk?" Sai asked.

"I think we're good" Naruto whispered obviously trying not to aggravate me any further.

"Okay. Have a nice day" Sai said. I let out a sigh when he stopped following us.

"I can't feel my arm," Naruto said. I released my grip shoving my hands in my pocket. We walked silently for a little bit. "You didn't have to be so mean," Naruto said. I grunted in response. "He's right though… you shouldn't hide it" Naruto commented. I ignored him. We walked a little more in silence.

"Well I guess I'm not moving in permanently, only for a couple months right?" he asked. I nodded not wanting the idiot to live with me forever. "Okay, I'll just bring what I need," he said and parted from me. I sighed when he was gone. I put my hand on my temple and rubbed it trying to process what this all means. _Twins… really… the universe just couldn't settle for one could it, I was okay with one but two…_ I moaned and got a weird look by a passing woman. _God, maybe I'll just give them to Naruto_ I thought.

When I got home I flopped on my couch and face planted into the pillow. It smelled like Naruto since he sat on the couch often. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sent, it was calming. I felt myself doze off.

The door opening woke me up and I had to climb off the couch. Naruto had a single suitcase. I shook my head at how little clothes and items he need to live. "Just pick one of the rooms," I said pointing up the stairs. I sat down on the floor for the low table and laced my fingers together placing them in front of my mouth. _I hope he respects my space_ I though hearing his footsteps above me. I had lived alone for years. I hadn't lived with people since my clan was slaughtered. I never liked people being around me 24/7 and liked my alone time quite a bit. I squinted at nothing in particular as I thought about what a drag this was all going to be. I started letting my mind wonder as I looked at the picture of my family that was on the counter. _I wonder what the children will even look like, Naruto and I are pretty much the opposite of each other visual wise –at that mentally too… I wonder if blue eyed people can still have Sharingan, I've only seen people with black eyes who have Sharingan… I think they still would, I mean the mechanics of the Sharingan isn't based around eye color just the ability to do it._ I thought. Naruto appeared downstairs and sat across from me, I squinted at him. _I wonder whose genes are more dominant…_ I thought staring at him rather intensely and could sense he was getting uncomfortable. I looked past him out the window and saw the sky had started to darken as night approached. I got hungry. "Do you expect me to cook?" I asked hotly. Naruto looked surprised at the random question.

"I guess I did… I don't know how to cook…" he said awkwardly.

"Learn then. I bought a cookbook" I said unlacing one of my hands and pointing at the cabinet that stored the book. Naruto looked slightly surprised at the demanded. "I'm holding your children I'm not cooking for you," I said angrily.

"Sorry," he said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. He stood up and opened the cabinet. He opened the book, "Uh… what do you want?" he asked flipping through the pages. I removed my hands from my face and set them on the table.

"The blood of a virgin," I said smirking. He looked terrified. "You're an idiot," I said rolling my eyes at him. He realized it was a joke and laughed awkwardly. I sighed at my failed attempt to make a joke with the blonde.

"But seriously, I don't know what any of this is so you need to tell me what you want," he said looking at the book again. I thought about it.

"Pepper," I said simply.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"I bought some peppers I don't care as long as they're peppers," I said eyeing the fridge, hot peppers sounded really good at that moment. I stood up and opened the fridge, I pulled out a small box of habanero peppers and washed them off.

"Okay…" he said watching me eat one. "Those things are really spicy… how can you just eat them?" he asked. I shrugged eating another one.

"My soul is too died to feel anything" I joked. Naruto chuckled a little and started flipping through the book.

"I didn't take you for the joking type," he said having figured out my joking tone of voice. I sat down with the box. I watched him scan the pages. _He's right, I don't normally joke around_ I thought nibbling on a pepper. _Maybe it's because I can let my guard down around him… or I'm too emotionally exhausted to care…_ I thought. "Well, it seems you're going to just eat the peppers so I don't think we need something with them in it… what about 'Hot-and-Sour Udon Noodle Soup'" he said flipping to a random page and pointing. I shrugged and watched him nod and start to read over the instructions. He dug through my kitchen grabbing ingredients. I watched as he found the pot cabinet and frowned. "I guess that'll work" he whispered taking out a big pot. He filled it with water and put it on the stove. After he turned it on he read over what to do next. I watched him throw most of the ingredients in after chopping them up and such, he did a sloppy job, but I guessed this was one of the first time he had ever really tried to cook.

"What did your parents look like?" I asked still wondering about whose genes were strongest. Naruto looked at me questioningly but answered.

"My dad looked like me I guess, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. You've actually met him" Naruto pointed out. I nodded remembering meeting the reincarnated man. "My mom had bright red hair and dark blue eyes," Naruto said looking off as if staring at them. I looked at him sadly, I forgot that it was somewhat of a sensitive topic for him. "Why'd you want to know?" he asked looking at me.

"I was thinking about whose genetics were more dominant," I said casually biting into another pepper.

"Well, apparently my mom's side's children almost always had red hair. I guess I just got unlucky" he muttered the last bit. I grinned at him not sure why he would want bright red hair. "But since I got my dad's hair I'm not sure…" he said. "What about your parents"

"Pretty much the same as all the Uchiha," I said. Naruto nodded realizing it was a stupid question. "I doubt that the children will have blue eyes," I said. Naruto frowned and looked at me to explain.

"Blue eyes is not dominant and will most likely be dominated by my black eye genes" I explained using my small understanding of genetics.

"That makes sense I guess," he said and focused on the food again. "I guess we'll just have to see," he said. I grunted. I don't know why I cared what they looked like, I guess I imagined all Uchiha to have black hair and black eyes like I did. I put my hands in front of my mouth and laced my fingers again. I spaced out thinking about my family. I didn't realize how long I had thought about them until Naruto put a bowl in front of me having finished making it. He laid chopsticks down for me and looked accomplished. I looked at the soup and poked at it with the chopsticks, I wasn't sure about it. Naruto stared at me waiting for me to tell him how it taste. I picked up a few of the vegetables and noodles looking at him as I ate it.

"Needs work," I said coldly after taking a bite.

"Come on!" Naruto complained. "It's not bad though?" he asked hopefully. I gestured my hand in a 'so, so' fashion. He frowned. "I tried" he grumbled eating the food. I watched him eat it in a rather unpleasant fashion.

"Can you try to eat a little more decently?" I asked. He stopped for a second then tried to do as I asked. I stopped watching him and started eating my serving. It wasn't too bad for a first try I just wanted to give him a bad time. I finished quickly and left for bed without another word. I climbed in bed and faced the wall. I could hear Naruto muttering something, I guessed cursing me for making him cook and clean up. I grinned, it was comforting having someone else in the house. Before I dozed off I heard him stop in front of my door for a couple seconds before going past to the next room.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter came out long, I guess a lot happened. I actually had to move some stuff to the next chapter or it would have been extremely long. Thanks for reading! Reviews are bae!**

 **-Skippylove**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13**

 **AN: So I don't know how many more chapters there's going to be before the story is over and I wanted to know if you guys want a sequel type thing? If you do please tell me so and I will make it happen, if not I just wanted to say that the end might be near.**

 **I have been getting a lot of messages worried that I will end it really depressing and stuff and I just wanted to let you know it won't be that heartbreaking, just a little ;) Please enjoy!**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

I woke up by having to throw up in the bathroom, Naruto had woken up to see what the problem was. I waved him off as I stood up. "I'm fine," I said washing my hands and taking a drink of water before pushing past him and downstairs. I stood outside leaning against the front wall of the house and looking across the field into the forest. It had been about a week since he moved in, but I still hated when he saw me when I was weak, I didn't like it when anybody did.

The cool morning breeze blew my long hair over my face. I hadn't cut it in a while and it had started to get long. I decided to let it grow out, I never had really long hair before and thought it would be interesting.

Naruto came out on the porch with two cups of tea, he handed me one, and I took it gratefully. He stood quietly next to me, I felt his eyes shifting from me to the forest. His hair danced in the wind. He kept on cutting it to its normal length and the red slowly started disappearing. I stood awkwardly with him, a tension of sorts had grown between us the more time we spent together.

"This might sound weird" Naruto started, I looked at him. "But can I listen?" he asked pointing at my stomach. I guessed he meant listen to the heart beats. I looked at him and didn't answer. I didn't think it was weird, I could understand the urge to.

"I guess," I said awkwardly after a while. Naruto smiled, I guessed he had been wanting to for a while. He set down the tea and got on his knees. I stood up straight so he could properly listen. I lifted up my shirt and soon felt him place his ear on my belly. It was warm and felt good since the breeze was cold. I felt awkward as he gently grabbed my side, I didn't think he was doing it concisely. I heard him make a small happy noise. I let him listen for a while. I wondered what it sounded like. The heart beats were too small to feel yet, but I guessed you could hear them. I closed my eyes trying not to think about how weird the situation was and why it was strangely comforting. I had the weird feeling of wanting to brush his hair, I resisted the strange urge. After a little I shuffled to try to get warmer and he took his head off my stomach and I felt the cold breeze chill my skin that had gotten used to his warmth.

"Sorry," he said letting go of my side. He stood up and grabbed his tea. His cheeks were red, and I guessed it was awkward for him too. I pulled my shirt back over my stomach and leaned against the wall again. I dismissed the awkwardness.

"What did it sound like?" I asked. He looked a little surprised I wanted to know.

"Um… well, I could hear your heart beat so I had to really focus and eventually I could hear them. It's really faint but… present." He seemed to be avoiding certain words as he tried to explain the sound best he could. I grinned, it didn't really help, but I appreciated that he tried.

"Okay," I said taking a sip of the tea. He looked away awkwardly drinking his tea. I wondered if he could tell how much I wanted to know. We watched a deer walk out onto the field and graze a little before noticing us a hopping back into the trees.

I glanced at him and wondered if he was bored, he had been at the house with me most of the time. "You don't have to be with me all the time," I said. He looked at me.

"But I want to," he said without thinking, then he blushed, "Not like-"

"It's okay," I said cutting him off. I wondered if the blonde liked me. I realized that it was sort of a stupid question, he most likely did since he was the one who got me pregnant. _'Heat of the moment' my ass_ I though looking at him. I really wanted to know if he felt the same, I knew I liked him I just wanted to know how he felt. I decided it was a question for another time and I wouldn't make him feel any more awkward. "You can go hang out with our friends and stuff if you want, I don't think I'm going to die while you're gone" I said sipping my tea and looking at him over the rim of the mug.

"Yeah I guess, but they'll wonder where you are" he pointed out.

"Just tell them I'm on a mission" I said simply.

"They'll figure out you're not from Kakashi. I asked him not to tell anyone, but I'm sure he wouldn't lie about you being on a mission" Naruto said. I nodded at him.

"Tell them a mixed truth then, like I'm sick and you were asked to take care of me" I suggested.

"I guess if you're ok with rumors being started" he pointed out.

"There just rumors. I'm sure there are already a few anyway" I said. Though I personally didn't like rumors, I didn't see any way of getting around them with the blonde was living with me now. "I could join you I guess. I can wear a baggy shirt" I said. He looked at me.

"Or you could just tell them" he suggested.

"No," I said sternly and simply.

"Okay." He said drinking the last of his tea. "Well, I guess I'll give you some time to yourself. I'll see what everyone's up to. I need to talk to Kakashi anyway" He said walking inside to get dressed. A couple minutes later he walked past me, "You shouldn't stand in the cold for too long" he said.

"Yes dad," I said mockingly. He looked back at me and smiled still walking away. I watched him slowly make his way to the tree line and fade into it. I rested my hand over my stomach. I was jealous of Naruto since I now really wanted to hear the heartbeats.

I found myself bored now that he was gone. He had been my only entertainment. He had been so respectful of my space I had plenty of alone time and now I didn't want much more.

I sat on the dock as the day grew hotter. I looked at the water and was reminded of the lake at the park near the old Uchiha manner that I used to practice my fire Jutsu at. I wondered if it was safe to do any Jutsu's. I went inside and found Sakura's 'don't do' list, it said nothing about performing Jutsu's. I didn't want to get rusty so I thought what better way to use up my day then practice. I made my way back to the dock and stood close to the edge. I revisited the hand sign's and went over the combination I need for my fireball Jutsu. I took a defensive stance and quickly performed the signs. I held my hand up to my mouth and breathed out. I gazed as the flames erupt in front of me and consumed the area ahead of me. I watched the impressive ball of fire die away and made sure nothing had coat fire. I noted it was a little weaker than usual. I used my time by trying to figure out why it was weaker. I had to stop after a couple more attempts at the Jutsu. I wondered how I had so easily run out of energy. I sat down and caught my breath. I looked down at my baby bump and wondered if they had anything to do with it. I really thought about it and made an educated guess that I was giving the fetus's chakra which brought my storage down. I placed my hand on my stomach and scowled angrily at where I guessed the helpless fetuses to be. I laid back on the dock and closed my eyes. I left my hand over my stomach and tried to sense them. Sadly I had barely any sensory powers and I struggled to sense them. Eventually, I noticed a small change in my chakra were they were supposed to be. I smiled. I couldn't sense much since they were still pretty tiny but just knowing they were there was strangely pleasing.

After a while, I sat up and looked at the lake. I wondered if I there was any way to stay in shape if I ran out of energy so easily and didn't want to hurt the fetuses. I turned over and started doing pushups. They seemed ok, but I guessed I shouldn't to anything that squished or stretch my abdomen. Sadly I had to stop because of my low energy. I got bored and found as many flat rocks as possible. I sat on the dock and skipped the rocks, I tried to go farther each time. I had never realized how much Naruto entertained me, even when we were Genin. Naruto had always tried to beat me in something or talk to me or something. He had respected my space so far so I had plenty of alone time. I guess I didn't want to be left to my thoughts anymore. I watched the last rock skip most of the way across the lake before sinking to the bottom. I sighed and laid back down looking at the sky. I thought about how I had gotten to this point, a female, crushing on Naruto, pregnant. It all seemed totally ridicules that any of this had happened.

I eventually had found a book somewhere in my house. It was the only one I had. It had been a gift from someone, I could remember who or why they had given it to me. It was a fantasy book the back read, "A man chooses to find paradise, somewhere much talked about but mostly just thought of as a myth…" The back summary sounded pretty stupid so I had never picked it up before. But now being desperate to escape I opened the book and started reading on the porch.

A couple hours later Naruto returned. "What did you do?" I asked turning the page not looking at him. I had found the book entertaining and wanted to finish it. He sat down next to me.

"Not much, I had some ramen with Shikamaru and Temari but that was really It," he said looking a little disappointed. "Everyone else was on missions," he said.

"That was some slow ramen eating" I commented.

"Well, I had to talk to Kakashi first. I was trying to convince him to take me off missions. He refused saying I was one of his strongest ninjas and he needs me, you're not an excuse… he can be really stubborn sometimes" Naruto frowned. "So I don't know when I'll be given a mission," Naruto said.

"Okay," I nodded. He looked at me and smiled.

"I think we should have a house warming party," he said randomly. I looked at him blankly marking the book and putting it down.

"I don't want people over," I said sternly.

"Fine you can stay upstairs, but I think next time everyone is off mission we should have them over," he said. I frowned.

"No," I said. He made a pouty face at me.

"Come on, I live in this house to" he pointed out. I glanced at him.

"As long as no one try's to see me" I gave in. I didn't see too much trouble in it as long as no one bugged me. He smiled.

"Yeah, I'll make sure," he said standing up. He went inside and I guessed he was going to make something to eat. I was happy he had returned and continued reading.

* * *

Half way through month four and I had started having slight breathing problems. My hand was bracing me on the wall, and I had my other hand on my slightly larger stomach and was trying to take deep breaths. My breaths had become short causing me to be light headed so I need to refill my lungs. I hated this whole thing, first it was nausea now breathing problems. I had just woken up and barely made it out of the room. I glanced in the mirror. It started to look less like I had just gained stomach weight and more pregnant like. I sighed and looked away, knowing looking at myself only made me conflicted and confused. I didn't like being the mother at all, it was too late to go back on my decision now though.

I met Naruto in the kitchen, he had gotten back from a short mission late last afternoon. I sat at the table with a huff and supported my head with my chin. He looked at me. "Are you ok?" he asked at my moody expression.

"What do youthink _?_ " I snapped at him. He had gotten used to my mood swings and just smiled.

"You're just barely able to hide it anymore" he pointed at my stomach.

"I noticed," I said angrily. Naruto smiled and poured water in a kettle turning the stove on to heat it up.

"'How was your mission?'" Naruto said in a high pitch voice which I a guessed as an attempt to imitate my voice. "Oh it was pretty good, we finished it without a hitch. Thanks for asking" he said in his normal voice.

"Pff" I made an annoyed sound rolling my eyes. "Would you like me to play the wife?" I squinted at him. "Oh, honey are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you? I've been so lonely without you" I said dramatically. He stuck his tongue out at me and smiled.

"I don't think it's healthy for you to be cooped up in the house with only me to socialize with," he said.

"I agree, I think I'm going crazy because of you," I joked, "But I do go on walks, there's a nice trail that runs through the property," I said.

"That's not what I meant, I think you should just tell everyone so you can hang out with them," he said.

"Pfft" I dismissed his idea. Naruto looked at me and bit his bottom lip.

"Everyone's off mission today and I invited them over," Naruto said looking away knowing I wasn't going to be happy.

"What?" I said angrily.

"You don't have to talk to them if you don't want I just thought it would be nice to have other people over" he said holding up his hands to show he didn't mean harm.

"Fine whatever just don't let them go upstairs and tell me when there coming over," I said looking away. Naruto frowned.

"I think you should tell them" Naruto repeated.

"I can do whatever I want, it's my life," I said aggressively.

"It's not just yours anymore" Naruto blurted. I looked at him surprised by his change of mood. Naruto must have been holding some stuff in because he ran with it, "I'm sorry this happened, but I'm part of your life now. I want a say in what happens" he said not exactly angry but emotional. "I think it's a little childish to keep a secret you know people will find out about" he pointed out. I stood up trying to look bigger than him.

"You would get no say in what happens if I wanted, but I'm letting you have some say because it was both of our faults. But if you're going to try to control me and my actions I will take away any says you have" I growled. He looked at me like a punished puppy.

"Sorry… I just feel like it's not healthy to lie… " Naruto said looking down. "I don't want to control you either," he said quietly.

I wasn't done, "What's childish about not wanting people to know you screwed your best friend. Have you thought how that makes me feel? We're guys, at least I think of myself as one. How do you think of me? Am I woman to you now?" I asked coldly.

"It's hard to think of someone as a guy if they look like a woman. I'm sorry, but my mind just goes to 'woman' when I look at you" He said gesturing to my body. "At first thought yes, you are a girl to me." He confessed. We stood silently for a little bit.

"Whatever…" I muttered. Naruto looked surprised at my sudden calm. I had gotten control of myself while he was talking and thought about his words. "I understand, but I would prefer to be thought of as a guy. Because to me I'm still a guy" I said sitting down slowly. "This is all just a big mess to me and it all makes me feel uncomfortable, so I don't want to tell everyone," I said looking at the table.

We both jumped when the kettle started to whistle. "Okay… I don't know if I can, but I'll try to recognize you as a guy" Naruto said getting up and pouring the tea. "I don't want to control you at all Sasuke. That's not what I want, probably close to the opposite. I don't think lying is healthy, and I just want you to be happy" he said setting down a cup of tea for me which I ignored to stare at him. _My happiness…_ I pondered his words. I watched the blonde as he looked at the wall and sipped his tea.

* * *

"Just tell them I'm sick or sleeping or something," I said sitting against the wall on my bed.

"Okay, if you need anything just stomp," he said smiling before turning to leave. Since the house was older there wasn't as much installation, so you could hear someone talking from across the house if you tried.

I looked at the wall as I heard him shuffling around getting ready. His speech about my happiness had started to get to me. My mind wandered too when I should tell everyone about the pregnancy or if I should even and just let them find out. I took Naruto's argument into consideration since they were his kids, so I guess he had a say in what happened.

Naruto didn't like lying and I knew that but I really wasn't comfortable with the world knowing about my personal problems. Unless someone needed to know or was involved I didn't want them to know where I'm weak. I had wanted to seem a fortified as possible so no one would even try to hurt me or the people around me. In this world trust is a myth made by the weak, you can never trust someone who has the power to hurt you. I hated that I trusted Naruto so much, because I didn't want to feel pain if he broke that trust; which he had done already. One can't even trust themselves, and I know I can't trust myself right now. These were the rules of trust on which I had built my life around, and now they were failing. I had hoped these rules would be impenetrable, but one fox faced idiot had ruined it all. He had broken through and now I trusted him. I knew he trusted me to, which only scared me more since now it was a connected trust. He lets me know what he really thinks and his honest opinions, I'm not sure I want them though. I have trusted him for so long now that I didn't want to stop.

My thoughts were moved into a corner when I started hearing talking. The door had opened, and I had to focus to try to recognize the owner of the new voice. I heard Sai's very composed and thoughtful words. I sat quietly and listened and more people slowly entered the house over the course of an hour. Now it was too loud to tell voice from voice, only when someone took control of the conversation could I tell what they were saying. Their voices were comforting yet I had a fear someone would find me. I listened when some said my name.

"Where's Sasuke?" I heard Ino ask. I listened for Naruto's reply. There was a pause.

"He's sleeping, he didn't want to be bugged," Naruto said trying to sound casual, but he was never good at lying. There was another pause.

"Are you sure?" Some on asked. There was a long pause.

"No," Naruto said. I frowned. "Well… Sasuke's…." Naruto paused. He was talking way too slow to be saying something like 'Sasuke's tired' or something. I jumped up since I couldn't have him telling them. If they were going to find out it would be my choice. I planned to just call him to me, but I was already down the stairs, "He's-" I cut him off.

"Oi," I said. I realized I had stepped into the vision of everyone, I hoped my loose shirt would hide my secret. I ignored everyone and stomped over to Naruto. I grabbed his arm and drug him out of the house. Closing the door, I dragged him into the field far enough so no one could hear. "I didn't say you could tell them" I hissed quietly. Naruto looked distraught.

"I-" Naruto started.

"You can't just tell them" I cut him off angrily. "I choice if we let them know" I growled. Naruto looked angry and stood up.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" he said a little loud. I shushed him. He frowned. "I was going to say you need some time alone. I wouldn't tell them without your permission" he started going softer toward the end. "I wouldn't tell them without your permission" he whispered looking slightly hurt. I looked at him then looked away embarrassed I had miss judged his words.

"Sorry," I whispered. He smiled at my apology since they were so rare.

"It's fine," Naruto said. We didn't hear voices so he started walking back to the house, I followed. When he opened the door I tried to quickly disappear upstairs. I felt every ones eye's on my so I held my head high and tried to look composed. I suddenly felt dizzy, I had to stop and lean against the wall for a second. _Oh no stop just try to look natural_ I thought trying to push off it but I ended up only making myself dizzier and had to brace myself again. I hated how silent the room was; it was crushing me. I let go of my stomach which I had naturally put my hand on. I stood up again and gave up the act. I started to the stairs using the wall for support.

"Wait" I felt someone grab my wrist. It was Ino. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned. I looked at her. I growled knowing it was time to give up. I jerked her hand off me and leaned against the wall since I still felt faint. I put my arm against the wall and placed my forehead against it.

"Sasuke?" I heard Sakura ask gently. I didn't respond so she continued. "Do you want me to explain?" she asked.

"Hn" I made a small noise neither denying nor accepting her offer. I think my sigh afterward told her it was okay for her to let the cat out of the bag. I just wished someone would talk.

"You guys have probably been wondering where Sasuke's has been" Sakura started. I heard a few noises of agreement, but it seemed everyone was intrigued to know what was wrong with me. "Well, one night he became intoxicated with a man." I grinned slightly at how professional and innocent she was making it sound. "They had sexual relations," She said bluntly. I heard someone sound like they had choked on something. Sakura ignored them trying to find the right words. "Sasuke-" I cut her off just wanting to get it over with.

"I…. uh," I thought it would be easier if I told them, but now I was having trouble too. I was relieved when I heard Shikamaru.

"Your pregnant." He stated casually. I pushed off the wall and sat down at the table everyone was looking for my reaction. I laced my fingers together and placed them in front of my mouth.

"Yes," I said. There was a long silence.

"What!?" Ino said still standing where I left her. "You had sex as a female and you're pregnant?" she asked. I twitched slightly at her blunt words. I noticed Naruto had been standing back watched the conversation blankly. "Can't you get an abortion?" she asked. For some reason I felt offended.

"Yeah I could've" I growled staring down the extended table.

"Could've?" Tenten repeated. I was getting frustrated.

"Yes, Could've. I deiced not to, it's too late to change my mind. Do any of you have a problem with that?" I asked glaring at everyone. There was a silence. They knew I had a temper and I had never truly connected to them like Naruto or Sakura, the others were my friends but I was always slightly reserved around them and I liked it that way.

"Congrats," Temari said. She seemed genuinely happy for me. I looked at her softly. I wasn't sure I was happy with the situation but being congratulated was better than being yelled at. "How many months?" she asked. I didn't really want to answer the question.

"Four and a half," Sakura said. Ino turned to Sakura.

"You've known about all this?" Ino asked. I guessed she had wanted to ask the question earlier but didn't get the chance.

"Well, I'm Sasuke's doctor. I should know all of this" Sakura said defensively. I was surprised she said she was my doctor. I had never seen her as my doctor. I guess she was since she was the only person I met with for health care needs. Ino looked grumpy and sat down at the table again. I noticed there was food out that looked barely touched. Naruto sat down a couple people away from me. The atmosphere got a little lighter when Lee started talking.

"This is quite a surprise, but I am glad you are as brave as to carry the next generation," he said enthusiastically. I grinned at his strange compliment. Everyone started to accept the news and wanted to know more.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Kiba asked.

"You can't tell till around the middle of the fifth month" Sakura explained.

"There's more than one anyway" I added. Half looked excited the other half confused or surprised.

"T-twins?" Hinata asked quietly. I nodded blankly.

"Wow really?" Tenten said leaning over the table a little. I thought it was interesting how the people who looked the most interested about the pregnancy were the girls. "Can I see?" Tenten asked looking at my belly which was hidden since I was hunched over. I frowned a little not sure I was comfortable with that.

"Come on," Ino said. She seemed to have gotten over whatever was making her unhappy.

"It's not very exciting," I said awkwardly. Some of the guys started talking. I felt a little more comfortable without everyone's eyes.

"I want to see too, I want to make sure it looks okay," Sakura said moving away from Lee's side. I sighed and decided that they would bug me if I didn't. I lifted my shirt and sat up straight.

"Oh," Ino said seeming transfixed. I looked down too. It was strange looking at from this angle. I couldn't see much since the 'baby bump' was still I little less prominent than my cleavage. Some of the guys had noticed me and were looking curiously at my belly.

"What's it like?" Temari asked only turning from Shikamaru's side to look. I pulled my shirt back down before Ino could touch the baby bump. I wondered why Temari cared, _are they planning on children…_ I wondered looking at Shikamaru and Temari not sure they were the type for children.

"It's not fun. I'm starting to regret keeping them" I said resting my chin on my hand. "I can't train anymore," I said simply. Temari nodded understanding I wasn't going to explain much. The men went silent. I looked at them.

"Who's the father?" Kiba asked. I guessed that had been what they were discussing, or at least some of it. I glared at him for the question. I wanted to avoid it. They all looked at me, except Naruto and Shikamaru. I assumed Shikamaru already had an answer, and Naruto felt awkward.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Is it someone we know?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow. I let the silence carry on since I had no intention of answering; he could answer if he wanted too. I grinned internally at Naruto's discomfort because now he knew what it felt like.

"She doesn't have to-" Sakura was cut off.

"Me," Naruto said looking at the table intensely. All the heads turned to him. I saw him swallow uncomfortably. Choji choked on some food he was eating. I looked away and started playing with a chopstick. I felt some eyes turn to me and I wanted to disappear.

"So you two _do_ have a thing!?" Ino asked. I assumed she was surprised that her made up romance between us was partly true.

"No," I answered. "It was an accident. Nothing more. It was one night and neither of us could think straight at all" I snarled slightly.

"Yeah." Naruto fortified my answer.

"Is that why you're living together?" Kiba asked.

"I'm only living with him because someone needs to make sure he's okay. Sakura asked me to" he added answering Kiba's question. The silence continued. I stood up decided I was done with this and didn't need to answer questions.

"I'm going to bed," I said walking away.

"Wait, can we just move on?" Naruto said to me. I sighed and slowly stopped and turned to him. "I know this is all surprising, but I and Sasuke would prefer just to move on from it. It was an accident and we don't want to make a big deal out of it. It's a very touchy subject" Naruto said awkwardly to the rest of the people and chuckled a little at the end.

"Of course," Sai said. Everyone else nodded. People had shifted so now I had to sit next to Naruto. There had been an uncomfortable silence for a little, but soon everyone started talking about missions or there life's. I was glad everyone had stopped being so awkward about the situation. I enjoyed talking to them and was happy they didn't ask how or why it happened.

"So your b-bringing your clan back?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," I said sternly.

"Have you thought of names?" Tenten asked. I looked at her.

"No," I said. "I hadn't started to yet…" I said quietly.

"Okay well, what clan name are they taking?" Temari asked. I glanced at Naruto who had been listening.

"I guess my name since I'm the guy" he shrugged.

"No," I said looking away. "If anyone's the man it's me. And were not married so they take my name. You just helped" I said.

"But you're not a guy anymore…" Naruto pointed out.

"I'll always be manlier than you," I said glancing at him. I made sure there was a hint of playfulness in my voice. "There defiantly going to be Uchiha's," I said turning back to Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Ino, who had all been listening.

"But that means my clan will disappear" Naruto pointed out. I didn't turn back to him but squinted at his point. One of our clan's names would die over the children unless one of us has other kids.

"There my children," I said deciding they were defiantly going to be Uchiha. There probably is other Uzumaki's out there. "You're only the main branch of the Uzumaki, there're others of your clan," I said to Naruto poking at some food. I was thinking of Karin whose red hair clearly showed she was an Uzumaki. "The reason I kept the things was for my clan" I added. I heard Naruto sigh knowing he had lost.

"You're going to be an amazing mother," Sakura said sarcastically from across the table. "'Mom why did you want us?'," she said in a high pitch voice I guessed to be one of the children. "Well sweaty I did it not because I like kids, I probably hate them even, I did it for the clan" She said in a different voice supposed to be me and stroke a heroic pose at the end.

"I don't like kids…" I admitted ignoring the act.

"How is it even going to work?" Ino asked. We all looked at her. "Well, Naruto's just the baby daddy." I snorted at him being called a baby daddy, I decided to save the name for later when I saw Naruto frown. "How will you deal with the kids? Like a tradeoff system or something?" she asked. I parted my lips, we hadn't discussed this stuff at all.

"Well I do want to be able to see them," Naruto said blushing slightly.

"I don't like kids so we could do a tradeoff system I guess," I said casually. I would rather he took care of them fully, but then they might as well be Uzumaki's and he's a Ninja with missions anyway. "What about on missions?" I wondered out loud.

"I would gladly watch them," Sakura said. "I'm guessing I'm their godmother after all," she said.

"Sure" I shrugged not seeing a problem with the petal haired girl being a godmother.

"You can't just decide these things," Naruto said. I knew he was angry since I wasn't giving him much say.

"I don't think would be that bad of a godmother…" Sakura muttered.

"No, it's okay I agree you can be the godmother" Naruto said and Sakura smiled. "But I want some say in what happens," Naruto said looking slightly hurt at me.

"We just talked about this" I growled. "I'm carrying the damn things and you have next to no legal rights anyway," I said. Naruto nodded, but I was surprised when Naruto grinned slightly. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing" he looked away and blushed slightly. He didn't seem to have realized his emotions had showed. "Yeah, sorry. You can have the final say in anything I just want you to at least hear my opinion" he said still smiling. I wanted to know what made him smile then become so complacent.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked bluntly.

"Am I not allowed to smile?" he asked awkwardly. I frowned at him and looked away. Sakura was grinning too.

"What?" I asked.

"You look pretty hot when you're mad," she said jokingly obviously trying to explain.

"That's not it," Naruto said a little too quickly.

'Hn' I let out an angry noise. The atmosphere was to light now to get angry so I just sat uncomfortably. I was weirdly satisfied at him finding me attractive. I pinched myself trying to stop having such satisfied thoughts. Everyone hung around late into the night and I found myself starting to fall asleep so I headed up before everyone left and climbed into bed.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if you don't enjoy awkward atmospheres but wouldn't you be supersized too? I'm sorry if the chapter didn't turn out to good, but I really didn't think if they were true friends they would ask questions that would make them feel awkward. Anyway thanks for reading! Reviews are bae!**

 **-Skippylove**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **AN: I got this chapter done and finalized so I thought I would upload it. Starting it off from Naruto's perspective. I thought it would be nice to see his thoughts. I might do this some other times too if you guys like it.**

 **Also thanks for all the reviews! You guys have given me some really nice reviews and it makes me so happy! Thank you for putting in the effort to tell me. I'm so glad you guys are really enjoying it and want more! This is actually my first time uploading things like this and it's nice to get such good reviews! Again thank you so much, and don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts!**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

Normally sleep was one of the things I didn't need to fight for but my sleep had become completely disturbed. I had too much on my mind to sleep. I had actually fallen asleep tonight since I got back from a mission mid-day and was tired. But a noise had woken me. I heard heavy breathing and a slight whimpering noise. I sat quietly and realized it was coming from the room of the person who occupied the room next to me. I grabbed a kunai and jumped up quietly making my way to the next room door. I slowly slid back the door holding the kunai in front of me. I was ready to attack anyone who would harm the sleeping Uchiha. I lowered it when it looked like there was no imitate danger. I looked at the bed and saw Sasuke in an uncomfortable position breathing heavily.

She was still asleep though and seemed to be having a nightmare. I put away the Kunai and approach her. I had rarely seen Sasuke like this. She seemed completely terrified and distraught. I had never heard the whimpering noise that was coming from her now. I didn't like seeing her in a state like this and knew she wouldn't either. I sat down on the side of the bed trying to think of what to do. I didn't know if waking her was the safest thing ever. I gently put her in a better position to the side and was thankful she didn't wake. When I tried to remove my hands she reached out like a child and grabbed one. I wondered what type of nightmare would cause her to reach out for comfort, it would have to be something bad. I took her hand and she squeezed it. I didn't know what to do as she squeezed my hand to the point of pain. I tried to release her iron grip, but she only let up when I put my hand on her shoulder. I let out a relieved sigh when I could feel my fingers again. I wondered if these sort of nightmares would be common for her. It was week nineteen -month five- of the pregnancy and I hadn't seen this of her before. I gingerly reached out with my other hand. I brought her in for an embrace, hoping that would help. She wrapped her hands around me and it was less of a hug then I was holding her. She seemed like a child as I let her dig her face into my shoulder. The whimpering subsided, but her heavy breathing continued.

I started wondering what the nightmare was about. I had only known of one thing that had truly broken Sasuke, and that was her clan's slaughter. I assumed that the nightmare was most likely about her family's death. I felt sorry for her, I always had. I didn't know how she managed to talk about it or think about it and not completely break down. I had only gotten over my parents death because I had been able to meet them and talk to them, but Sasuke has had nothing like that. She had always been reserved about the topic, all I knew was she was forced to watch her clan's slaughter, courtesy of her brother. I found it interesting how Sasuke seemed to start to defend her brother. I knew somehow what Itachi did was "good", but I still didn't have details. I hoped she wasn't having to re-watched her clan's murder. She-he… I scrunched up my face having forgotten to think of her as a guy.

I found trying to think of the raven haired girl he was holding as a guy quite difficult, or maybe it wasn't that… I think I also didn't want to think of Sasuke as a guy anymore. It made me extremely uneasy at calling him a guy. I didn't want to accept he was guy still because... I'm not too sure, but to think of him as a guy just seemed so wrong. It was easier to accept him as a woman then think of him as a guy. To think I had done so much with 'him' seemed a lot worse than had done so much with 'her'. I wanted to follow his order and think of him as a guy, but I preferred to think of him as a 'her'. Thinking of the subject only make me conflicted and I didn't know what to do.

I was surprised when Sasuke let out a small noise of fear. I felt her grip tighten. I wasn't sure what to do since I was tired and I wasn't sure she would let me go or if I should even leave her alone. When I tried to detach from her she only gripped me tighter and started whimpering. I climbed on the bed and turned her so she could still lay her head in the crevice of my neck, but I could also lay down. I felt her release her grip on me and bring her hand into her chest as I wrapped my arms around her. I smiled slightly when I though how angry she would be in the morning. I closed my eyes and listened to her heavy breathing subside. She was surprisingly warm as she curled closer to me. I swallowed knowing the beating I would get in the morning from the sleeping woman. I soon dozed off, it seemed having someone else so close brought sleep easier.

* * *

I curled up into the warmth that had saved me from my nightmare. The entity had their arms wrapped around me and I could feel there warms against me. I was in a state between sleep and consciousness. All I knew was this entity had protected me from my nightmare, which I had forgotten in its arms. I parted my lips so I could take in more of the familiar sent. I could hear the slow breathing of the entity. I felt the warmth against my ear and could hear a strong heartbeat. The combination of these things soothed me. I let the warmth engulf me and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

I heard a bird tweeting telling the world the sun was attacking the earth with light. When I breathed in I smelled the scent I had last night. I laid there for a while before the bird tweeted again waking me fully. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a bare shoulder. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it felt safe. I lifted my head slightly and blankly looked at Naruto's face. I stared at him for a couple seconds before laying back into him. I wasn't sure why he was in my bed or why he was holding me, but it felt good. He had to have known the consequences of this and must have had a good reason. I didn't want him to move, I wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. I knew he wouldn't know I had enjoyed this since he was sleeping. I closed my eyes again and let his warmth comfort me. I wasn't quite sure why I was enjoying this so much, but I thought I deserved to let myself have some enjoyment.

I didn't fall sleep, but I got close. I was trying to think of how I was going to act angry. _Maybe I don't need to_ I thought. I didn't know what not getting angry would do, but I didn't feel like putting the effort into it.

Soon I felt Naruto shuffle slightly. Then I felt him tense up. I wished he hadn't because he became less comfortable. I decided to see what he would do if I acted as if I was sleeping, I hoped he would go back to sleep too. I felt his eyes on me and I was surprised when I felt him brush a strand of hair out of my face. I felt him trying to gently leave. "Naruto," I said and felt him freeze.

"Yeah?" he asked I could hear the slight fear in his voice. I grinned a little.

"If you're tired you don't have to move" I murmured. I knew he was surprised by my comment as I felt his eyes look me up and down. He shuffled slightly and went back to his position before. "Why are you in my bed?" I asked gently not opening my eyes.

"You were having a nightmare and you wouldn't calm down till I held you," he said slightly awkwardly.

"You're an idiot…" I whispered with a hint of playfulness in my voice. I heard him let out a sigh of relief and I heard his heartbeat go down.

"Woah" I whispered and put one of my hands on my belly, which was a little more prominent.

"What?" Naruto asked lifting his head.

"I don't know…" I said. I took one of Naruto's hands and placed them on my belly. I felt it again.

"Oh," he whispered understanding what I was talking about. I had felt a small movement and didn't know how to describe it. "I think the last time I ran into Sakura she said something about movements around the fifth month," Naruto said scrunching up his face to remember.

"She called them 'quickening'," I said remembering my last check up with her. I heard Naruto let out a small happy noise as I felt a 'quickening' again. It was interesting to feel, but it was sort of unpleasant. I scrunched up my face at the weird feeling but wasn't sure I wanted it to stop. After a few minutes I didn't feel it again and let out a breath I had been holding in for a little.

"I wonder which one it was…" Naruto whispered.

"I couldn't tell" I answered quietly. The movements had woken both of us up fully now and our positions weren't as comfortable. I lifted my hand off of Naruto's which I realized I had been holding against my belly. He removed his hand. I sat up and got out of bed. I turned and saw Naruto sitting up and stretching. "Get out of my room" I demanded having gotten over our little cuddle. Naruto jumped up without argument and left. _I had a nightmare…_ I wondered. I hadn't had a bad one for a while, I wondered why I had randomly had one that was apparently so bad Naruto had to comfort me. I stared at the bed. I thought about how weird everything was that just happened.

I had eventually brushed my hair and went downstairs to eat with Naruto. He was called on a mission in the middle of the day and I was left alone.

* * *

"Here" I looked up. Naruto was handing me something. I gingerly took it. It was a rectangle covered in paper.

"Why?" I asked looking at the present.

"It's your birthday, right?" he said sitting next to me on the dock.

"Yeah" I squinting at him. "How did you know?" I asked not remembering every telling him my birthday.

"I asked Sakura," Naruto said. It was July 23, my twentieth birthday and week 22 of the pregnancy.

"Okay," I accepted. I took my other hand which had been resting on my prominent belly and gently took off the wrapping paper, I never liked tarring it so I always tried to take it off without damaging it. It was a book about the history of a famous ninja. I had heard of her but didn't know what made her so great. "Thanks" I grinned slightly. I had started to enjoy books and had bought a couple of them by this point.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you wanted" Naruto commented awkwardly.

"No, it's fine," I said reading the summary of the book.

"Okay, good" Naruto smiled. I put the book down next to me, I would read it, but I didn't want to be rude.

I haven't thought of my birthday as a birthday for a long time since I didn't have anyone to celebrate it with and I really didn't care. To me, a birthday just shows another year I didn't accomplish my goals. But this year I guess I'm on my way to doing that, my next goal was to bring back my clan.

I laid back on the dock and looked at the sky. I smiled slightly. I jumped a little when I felt Naruto on my belly. I looked at him and saw he had his ear against it. "What are you doing?" I asked defensively. Naruto shushed me and closed his eyes. I frowned at him shushing me, but I let him listen. I laid my head back down. After a little Naruto started talking.

"The heartbeats are mesmerizing. They're a good pace and…" Naruto paused. He was trying to explain the sound like I had asked the first time he asked to listen. "It sounds like a distant rhythmic thunderstorm. It's like you can hear their peacefulness" Naruto said. I was surprised at his use of words, it wasn't an award winning description, but I could tell he really tried. I closed my eyes. We sat like this while he listened to the heartbeats and I listened to him breathing.

I felt Naruto jump when someone called to us. "Oi! Lovebugs!" I heard Sakura tease. I tilted my head back so I could see Sakura walking toward us upside-down. I sat up and turned around when Naruto moved. "Did you forget about your appointment?" Sakura called angrily to us. I sighed. "I guess you did, so I had to come to you" Sakura complained standing over us. "I thought you would remember this appointment of all of them" She scolded putting her hands on her hips. We both looked at her confused. "You two are idiots" She mumbled putting her hand on her temple.

"He's the idiot, not me" I retorted shooting Naruto a look. I had given him the job of remembering the dates for the appointments. He shrugged not remembering what's special about this one.

"I can finally tell what gender they are and when they're due" She explained setting a bag down and sitting in between us.

"Really!?" Naruto asked happily.

"Yeah. You two should be thankful I didn't have any other patients today…" She muttered. "Can we go inside?" she asked. We got up and walked her to the house. Once we were inside we sat down in an open space. "Do you want to get started?" she asked me. I nodded secretly excited to know. "Okay can you please lay down" she gestured. I did as she asked and she lifted my shirt. "So I need you guys to be quite while I focus please," she said putting her hands over my belly with a green glow. I watched for a little but then my neck started hurting so I laid my head back and tried to ignore the small tingle the glow gave me where she hovered. She sat quietly for a couple minutes hovering over different areas. "Okay," she said relaxing her hands at her side. I sat up and pulled my shirt over my belly. She waited for Naruto to move next to me. I waited patiently. "What do you want to know first?" she asked me.

"Gender" I blurted.

Sakura smiled at me, "Okay well there not identical." She said. I didn't think they were before for some reason. "So the bigger one is a female and the smaller one is a male," she said happily. I smiled and nodded slowly.

"Wow really!" Naruto said excitedly. I liked that there was one of each, but I didn't know anything about raising a female.

"I'm glad you both are happy with that." Sakura smiled. She waited a little for Naruto to calm down a little, we both found his happiness enjoyable. "They're going to be due in October if you want specific date I would say October 21," she said. I nodded.

"In my birth month?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. I had forgotten Naruto's birthday was in October, I sadly didn't know the exact date. "Speaking of birthdays" Sakura turned to me. She reached her hand in her bag and handed me a present. I sighed and took it. After gently taking off the wrapping paper, I learned it was a book too. I read the title and grinned slightly, 'How to raise children for dummies'.

"Thanks" I chuckled sarcastically. Naruto laughed when he looked over my shoulder to read the cover.

"It actually has some good information though" she smiled.

"Okay," I nodded still grinning slightly.

"Naruto did you make sure you have everything?" Sakura asked turning to the blonde.

"Yeah I bought what we didn't have," Naruto said. I had been wondering where he went when he had left a little earlier.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't not celebrate your birthday" She smiled. I sighed having forgotten I hadn't told them about my last birthday till it was too late so I guessed this was to make up for missing it.

"Its fine I don't really celebrate it…" I was talked over.

"Too bad, you don't get a say" Sakura huffed standing up. I frowned at her.

"Just accept it, its food" Naruto whispered. I grinned at him, _always thinking about food_ I thought. I sat down at the table and watched them work. I thought it was funny how Naruto started trying to correct Sakura on cooking. I guess forcing him to cook had made him somewhat of an expert, he had even stopped using the cookbook at this point. I smiled as Sakura looked a little stunned by his knowledge.

"Let me cook will you. Just do as I say" Sakura ordered. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her when she turned away, I snorted. Naruto turned to me and seemed surprised he had amused me with such a small thing. I just looked away awkwardly and acted as if nothing had happened. I saw him smile before turning back to the food.

"So when's the wedding?" Sakura joked with us having seen the transaction. I rolled my eyes at her and Naruto stuck his tongue out at her again. She giggled a little and turned back to her work. "At least you're not at each other's throats like you used to be" she commented. I looked at her and realized she was right, It was rare me and Naruto would have a serious fight anymore since most of our fights were more playful than anything. I knew I had lost a lot of my angry toward him when he had finally beaten me down and I was able to get a lot of weight off my shoulders but I didn't know why more recently our fights had become less serious, well when we did seriously fight it was pretty uptight -but that was rare.

"I'm glad we're not anymore…" Naruto said quietly.

"You're still my rival though," I said.

"Of course I am," Naruto said glancing at me and smiling.

"Seriously get a room" Sakura blurted sarcastically. I snorted slightly and Naruto laughed lightly. I looked away trying to cover up my blush. I'm sure Sakura would have said the same thing if I was a guy still, but something about the joke was funnier than it should have been.

"How are you and Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty good, he's not as bad a boyfriend as I thought." Sakura joked. "He's a good guy," she said more seriously. "Oi, don't touch it" Sakura scolded Naruto when he tried to sample the food. I waited patiently for them to finish as the conversation jumped from topic to topic. I rested my chin on my hand and looked at the wall.

I noticed food was being placed in front of me. There was a healthy amount of it, but it wasn't a feast. I could only eat a little bit of it before I was full. "It's because your stomach is being squished by the growing fetuses" Sakura explained to me.

"Great" I grumbled irritated yet again that the fetuses were causing me problems.

"You only have three more months of it" Sakura pointed out. I sighed not sure if I was prepared for kids at all. I noticed Naruto had stopped eating.

"What's wrong?" I asked him concerned. He smiled at me.

"Nothing just lost my apatite," He said awkwardly. Sakura and I exchanged a quick worried glance.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked leaning in slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry," Naruto said putting his hands up in front of him, "I swear," he said smiling at us. I didn't believe him, but he obviously wasn't going to tell us.

"You better be" Sakura threatened squinting at him. He nodded and grinned to show he was okay. There was a silence then Sakura randomly started talking again.

"Have you guys thought of names?" she asked us.

" _I_ have not" I stressed the word to show I have the final say. Naruto just nodded and smiled. I was a little disappointed he didn't argue.

"What about Sakura for the girl?" Sakura suggested.

"You just like it because it's close to your name" I pointed out.

"What about Sakiko?" Sakura teased.

"Rei?" I started trying to think of names and ignore her.

"Does that mean obedient?" Sakura frowned. "Make a list" she suggested. "I'll get it," She said standing up. When she came back she handed me a piece of paper titled 'baby names' and was divided into two categories, 'Boy' and 'Girl'. I rolled my eyes when I saw Sakura had written her name on the girl list.

"I'm not naming my daughter 'Sakura'," I said erasing the name.

"Come on," Sakura said pretending to look hurt. "Fine what about Nariko?" she suggested somewhat sarcastically looking at Naruto who seemed unaware of what we were doing or didn't care, something else was on his mind. I wrote down the list of names we had started to come up with. "Usagi, it means 'rabbit'" Sakura pointed for me to write it down. I wrote down only the ones I liked that we came up with.

"What about Sachiko?" Naruto suggested. We both stopped and looked at him since he had been quite. I wrote down the name.

"That means 'child of joy' doesn't it?" Sakura asked happily.

"Yeah, that's why it thought it sounded nice…" Naruto said awkwardly. I looked at him, for some reason his suggestion made me happy. I ended the list with his suggestion and moved on to the boy.

"Hideaki?" Sakura suggested. I grinned and knew she must have done some research since she had so many names lined up. "Ryo?" she added. I wrote them down and listened as Naruto started suggesting too.

"Tetsuo?" he suggested first. "Kei?" he shrugged as he listed some more. I gave the list to Sakura and she wrote down a bunch. I realized I hadn't even been able to offer one. I thought for a little about it. I realized it was harder to decide than I thought as the list grew longer. We had names we liked, but we ended up doing this list for both children till Sakura got a call to the hospital for an emergency. We waved her out as she left quickly into the night. I started toward the stairs ready to go to sleep.

"Can we talk?" Naruto asked before I reached the stairs. I stopped and turned to him wondering what made him so serious. "Sasuke… I wanted to give you something else." He said awkwardly.

"What?" I asked. He took a deep breath and approached me, he was about two feet away when he stopped.

"I can't lie to you anymore and I wanted to tell you the truth" He started looking at me.

"You've been lying?" I asked afraid he had broken my trust once again.

"You've been the only thing on my mind for months. I can't get you out of my head. I didn't know why till I had some time to think." He looked away. I looked at him wondering if he was going to say something I wasn't prepared for but I knew was a possibility. He looked back at me. "I feel weird saying this since your my friend… but I want to be more than friends, I think I care to much about you" he confessed I could tell he was struggling to keep eye contact. I looked at him blankly. The tension had built to a painful point. _So he does have feelings for me_ I thought extremely conflicted. "I… I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just couldn't lie to you or myself anymore," he said. "I know this is strange, but I really don't care if you're a guy, you still are to me too but I…" he looked away seeming lost for words. The tension was extremely painful since I didn't know what to say back. I had an overwhelming urge to get closer. I didn't want to want him though, it was so wrong to me. I felt like someone had punched me and I didn't know how to react. I could hear my own heartbeat. He looked at me, "If not just give me this" he said before grabbing my waist and bringing me close.

I was too surprised to react when he kissed me. I knew I would regret it so much, but I grabbed his neck, closed my eyes and embraced the kiss. He seemed surprised and kissed me more. I pushed my worried thoughts to the side as he moved one hand up my back to support me more. It felt so wrong and I loved it, it wanted it. It was an adrenaline rush doing something as wrong as kissing the blonde willingly. I turned my head to the side to get a new angle on his lips. I opened my mouth in a gasp when I felt a 'quickening'. Naruto took his head back I little. "Are you okay?" he whispered. I nodded and leaned into him again. He was surprised but accepted the kiss. The embrace was awkward because of my belly, but we ignored it and continued. He ran his hand down my side. I didn't want to stop more for the worry of my negative thoughts toward the situation coming back than anything. I felt the dread creeping up on my mind no matter how hard I tried to get rid of it.

Naruto opened his eyes and pulled back when he saw my tears. I tried to get rid of them but ended up giving up and going limp in his arms falling into him. He seemed confused that I was crying when a second ago we had been making out. I cried silently into him and held me. I never made noises when I cried, I had perfected it so people wouldn't know I was. My tears were silent.

I felt utterly torn, I wanted to be with him, but the other half of me thought it was wrong. "I'm sorry" he whispered running his hand down my head in a petting fashion. "I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you. That was stupid, I'm sorry…" he apologized laying his head on top of mine. I was so confused why this wasn't as hard for him as it was for me. He seemed so calm yet I was completely broken. I dug my face into his shoulder.

"How can you just accept that?" I asked quietly. He was silent for a while.

"Because I don't think it matters what gender you are to having feelings for someone," he said simply. I hated how simple he made everything sound. "I don't care that we had been like brothers before because now our relationship has changed and that's not the case anymore. I just want to be with you and I'm sorry if that upsets you…" he said sounding upset himself. I had stopped my tears and just stared into his shoulder blankly. "It's hard not to fall for someone who's holding your children I guess…" he chuckled awkwardly. "I don't want to be something of confliction for you and I won't ever do this again, I'm so sorry… I don't know why I thought that was ever a good idea…" He apologized again painfully. I closed my eyes a listened to his heartbeat hoping he would just stop talking. He did as I wanted and we stood silently for what seemed like forever.

Eventually, he braced his hand on my back and leaned down to grab my legs. I let him carry me, I didn't really care much at that moment. When he laid me down in my bed I fell asleep almost instantly having had too much happen in one day.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so names for the babies! I have some chosen but if you guys have any suggestions I would love to take them. I have two picked out I really like, but Please feel free to add any names and possible why.**

 **I also am wondering about a sequel still…? I have an idea if you guys want it, I just need to know if you guys** _ **want**_ **one. If not I think I'm starting another story after this one, I might finish it before uploading it but I don't really know yet. I would probably do the other story after the sequel if you guys want the sequel. Anyway just wanted to ask again.**

 **Reviews are bae! I love them all and don't be afraid to criticize the story too since I need those to grow as a writer. I'm still glad you guys like it so much! Thank you for reading and tell me your thoughts!**

 **-Skippylove**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 **An: I thought it was damn time something good happened so this chapter is a little happier. I also decided there will be a sequel, I got no clue how long it will be or if I should add it on to this story or make a new one, tell me what you would prefer.**

 **So I have names picked for the twins, I will use the other suggestions as other OC characters. Anyway please enjoy!**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

I stared at the light of the sun rising on my wall, it looked like a picture slowly changing color and moving. All I could think about was Naruto's words. I didn't know if he was really right, does gender really not matter. But that wasn't what bugged me the most, it was the fact that he didn't care about our past relationship. _We have been friends, brothers for years why does it have to change now…. I blame the Ninja who turned me into a girl, I don't even know his name for god's sake._ I thought angrily. _I would have been a little more okay if it wasn't Naruto I was crushing on, he's been my friend forever… could I just risk such a friendship for a romantic relationship…_ I was lost in thought for most of the morning.

I eventually climbed out of bed and quietly made my way downstairs. I stood in the middle of the room and watched Naruto cook. He was trying to make it less awkward by not saying anything, but it wasn't working.

"Naruto" I chirped crossing my arms protectively and stared at him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning to me. He was moving his fingers around nervously.

"What do you even like so much about me?" I asked glancing at him.

"Um…" he didn't seem to have expected the question. I didn't like that it took him some time to think. "Even though you can be a real grouch sometimes you always find a way to make me happy. I don't think you even know it but just that you would talk to me means a lot. I mean people don't avoid me anymore, but I can open up to you a lot because we know each other so well." He explained leaning on the counter trying not to show how nervous he was.

"Sakura's your friend two, didn't you used to have a crush on her?" I asked still confused why I was special.

"Yeah, but it's not the same bond" he claimed glancing at me. "It's hard to explain, I just know how I feel," he told me looking at his hands.

"Would you have felt the same if I still looked like a guy?" I asked coldly squinting at him. Naruto looked at me and scrunched his face slightly.

"I don't know, I only noticed my feelings recently. Maybe I would, who knows" He said awkwardly obviously not knowing the answer.

"I know I like you because of female hormones, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like you otherwise" I admitted. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but it came out that way. Naruto looked me up and down once before frowning.

"But feelings aren't created because you're attracted to that person, isn't that what hormones are? Just our natural instincts to grow the species or something…" Naruto argued. I could tell he was somewhat struggling with definitions, but I understood his meanings. "I believe having feelings for someone goes beyond that because you don't see other animals basing their relationships off how much they like a person, it's something only humans have because we have morals and thoughts" Naruto explained using his hands to emphasize his words. He scanned my face for a response. I looked down not sure how I felt about his point, thinking that hormones had caused my likeness to him was much more comforting than the other option, If it wasn't hormones then that means I have no control over my own feelings and that made me angry.

"But don't you think it's immature to just jump into a romantic relationship that could end horribly." I pointed out.

"Were young, we're supposed to be stupid" he grinned at me. I opened up my mouth to argue but closed it and looked into his blue eyes. I frowned slightly when I started smelling something burning.

"I think whatever your making is burning" I commented emotionlessly.

"Oh crap" he cursed turning around and lifting up the pan. He sighed and cleaned off whatever he was cooking. I took a few steps closer to him. He blinked at me when he realized I had moved to his side.

"What would you gain from being in a romantic relationship with me?" I asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Happiness," he said not breaking eye contact. I sighed and looked for falter in his eyes, but he seemed true to his words.

"You're an idiot" I whispered jokingly. He smiled at me and leaned in hesitantly. When I didn't move he pecked me on the cheek before turning back to cooking and blushed. I stared at him for a little bit before I couldn't resist the urge anymore.

"Naruto," I said quietly trying to get his attention. He turned to me. I gently grabbed his face and brought him down the few inches I need to kiss him. He seemed surprised but turned to me and leaned in so I didn't have to make him. I wasn't sure what I was doing, it was like I couldn't even hold back my own feelings. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist.

I jumped and pushed off Naruto quickly when I realized the door had opened. Sakura was standing in the doorway a little stunned. I opened my mouth to try to explain but couldn't find words. Sakura looked us up and down quickly before doing what she barged in to do. "How are you feeling?" she asked grabbing my face and lifting up my eyelids.

"I'm fine," I said trying to push her off.

"Really…?" she asked leaning down and hovering her hands over my belly. She let a relieved sigh. "There fine too thank god" she sighed standing up.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked a little scared.

"The man who cast the 'spell' Jutsu on you was killed by a neighboring nation a little bit ago, I just got the news." She informed me poking at my face again. I shrugged away from her.

"Well, why isn't the spell reversed?" I asked a little angrily.

"I don't know… I'm not sure what would have happened if it was…" she thought out loud stepping back and looking me up and down. "Did you not feel anything at all around the middle of last night?" she asked. I shook my head and stared at her.

"What does that mean?" I asked her frowning. Sakura seemed to have been thinking too.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked looking between us.

"The man who cast the Jutsu on Sasuke to make him the opposite sex was killed and we're wondering why she didn't change back to a guy since normally a Jutsu is reversed once the caster is killed…" Sakura explained quickly. "Maybe because you're pregnant…? Since now the Jutsu is affecting more lives than originally and won't reverse…" Sakura suggested spacing out. "Or maybe the Jutsu is irreversible…" she whispered glancing at me. I frowned at her and hoped that her first idea was right. "Or the Jutsu could have been used only to change you and then was taken off or something like that…" Sakura trailed off trying to show that it doesn't have to be that the Jutsu was irreversible. We all thought about it for a little. "We have an autopsy on his body happening right now so we'll figure it out. Don't worry" she assured noticing my depressed expression.

There was a silence and Sakura looked from me to Naruto. She grinned. "You guys were totally making out" she teased. I blushed and looked at the floor. I didn't want anyone knowing about this since I still wasn't what 'this' was. "Good for you guys" she smiled. I looked at her and saw her smile. "I won't judge you guys. I don't care if you like each other, and if it makes you happy go for it" she said more to me I think. "Ino will be so happy to know her bromance was true" Sakura joked. I glared at her. "I'm joking I won't tell anyone," she said punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't want to interrupt you guys" she teased winking. I stared at her, the corner of my mouth going curling up in the smallest grin. "Remember to come for a checkup in a few weeks," she said squinting at me threateningly before turning around. She grinned at us before closing the door. We watched her close the door and listened to her footsteps die away.

"Make me food" I grunted pointing at the kitchen.

"Yes mam," he said glancing at me before turning to follow my order. I sat down at the low table and watched him cook. I wasn't sure if we were now a couple or something. I didn't really want to put a label on it, _maybe it's just friends with benefits_ I though jokingly to myself. I didn't think I could dance in bed with the blonde anytime soon, I'm not sure I would ever want to since what happened last time. I'm not even sure what I wanted from this or why I wanted it so much. I don't know why being around him brought me such joy. I hadn't had feelings like this for someone as far as I could remember. What was special about the fox faced man cooking for me, what made him different than any other possible love interests. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I guess gender didn't bother me too much since I had thought about it all morning and decided he was right, gender didn't really matter in the end it was just a small part of the process.

I wondered why the idea that I hadn't been changed back into a guy wasn't bothering me more. I put one hand on my belly. I guess I was glad I hadn't because we don't know what would have happened to the children. I had started to get used to being a woman, but I didn't understand why the very likely idea I would be one forever wasn't eating at me more.

"Here" he broke my thought and placed eggs in front of me. I looked at them.

"I'm not really hungry anymore" I confessed awkwardly.

"Come on I just made it thought" he complained sighing loudly.

"I was hungry, but I'm not anymore. Deal with it" I snapped hotly. I knew random hunger then loss of hungry was part of pregnancy, but it had started to piss me off too. Naruto frowned at me but left the plate. He sat down with his own plate.

"Satoko?" he asked randomly.

"What?" I asked.

"Names for the babies ya know," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh," I nodded. "I'm not prepared for them at all" I sighed lacing my fingers together and putting them in front of my mouth.

"Well we can start with names" he suggested. I shrugged.

"I don't even know where the list went" I grumbled awkwardly.

"I have it," He said digging in his pocket and pulling out the folded piece of paper. We realized this was a lot harder and only ended up expanding the list. We starred the ones we liked and it was pretty much all of them. We decided we weren't going to settle on any anytime soon and just kept adding more.

We left it alone for the day and I found somewhere to sit outside and think. I sat down against the trunk of the large tree next to the dock to escape the beating sun. A few minutes later Naruto appeared outside in swim shorts. "I'm going to finally swim in the lake" he announced. "It's been tempting me forever and I need to do it" he motivated himself walking past me.

"Okay," I grinned as he approached the lake shore. I watched him hesitantly dip a toe in then smiling and walking in.

"It's the perfect temperature," he told me as he splashed in deeper. I wasn't that far away from him and had to put my hands in front of me to not get wet. I rolled my eyes as he flopped over letting the water embrace him. He distracted me from what thoughts I was going to have as I watched him splash around like a child. I realized the tension that had been floating around us had gone away and it was a lot easier to enjoy being around him. I smiled and hoped it would stay nice like this. I wasn't as frightened by the idea of dating the blonde anymore and it allowed me to take a deep breath and relax a little.

* * *

I heard the chirp of a cicada as the sun slowly rosé over the hills in the distance. I kept my eyes down and waited for the ANBU to tell me they were finished. They were interrogating a target I was assigned to beat down. The man was rumored to be strong so Kakashi assigned me. He had lived up to his rumors and I had had to use Kurama's chakra a couple times. Kurama had been excited to be able to do something since I hadn't been forced to use him in a long time, and that was part of the reason I was assigned hard missions, to keep him happy. An ANBU trained in Medical Ninjutsu had healed what he could, but I would have to live with a few bruises. I had been on this mission for a week since I had had to follow the ANBU around while they got information, and I couldn't wait for it to be over.

I watched a leaf fell from the tree I was sitting against and land on my leg. I picked it up and looked at it. I was worried about Sasuke since it was the end of month seven now and I didn't want to leave him alone. I was surprised that he had in a way agreed to be more than friends, we hadn't said it was official, but it seemed so. I would have thought he would have pushed me away because of how I felt, but I guess he felt the same.

I realized I had finally started to think of him as a guy again, I guess since he accepted my 'gender doesn't matter' idea and I felt more comfortable thinking that way. I couldn't say it wasn't strange to be in a romantic relationship with Sasuke, but it was still nice. No one really knew we had become more than friends and no one had asked so I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure Sasuke would be okay with me just telling people.

"Were leaving," An ANBU ninja said having appeared in front of me. "Also when we reach the village lord sixth wants to see you" he informed me. I nodded and wondered why Kakashi would want me right after a mission, hopefully not another mission. I stood up and followed him back to the prisoner. The man was out cold but didn't seem to have any injuries beyond the one's I gave him. One ANBU threw the man over his shoulder and we left to lock him up in the Konoha prison.

* * *

"You're so big now" Naruto commented. I glared at him.

"Did you just call me 'big'?" I snarled.

"Oh sorry, I meant like the baby bump. Calm down" he apologized realizing what he said.

"Well, of course, they're due in two months you jerk" I muttered looking away. It was month seven, well more like the end of month seven, but I was so unprepared I just tried to make it sound longer. I hated how big the baby bump had gotten, apparently it was at normal pregnancy size now and would only get bigger. It wasn't rare to have back pains, I had been taking naps often since I had such low energy, I had trouble breathing, and I was forced to sit in a loose crisscross when I sat down. Sakura said it was natural for pregnancy and it was probably worse since I was to have twins.

"Sorry," he said holding up his hands trying to show he meant no harm. Naruto went in for a kiss so I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek. He smiled at me knowing I wasn't quite comfortable with it all yet. "How've you been? I've been wondering" he asked. That was his way of saying 'I missed you' since I had shot him down the first time he said that to me straight up. Naruto had just walked up the driveway and was standing on the porch in front of me. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Come on you didn't miss me?" he joked. "You're such a hardass", he said sticking out his tongue playfully.

"I have told you I refuse to play the wife" I argued sternly.

"I know, I know…" he grinned at me. "You are the man of the relationship after all" he joked.

"Damn straight" I grumbled. There was a small silence while Naruto yawned.

"Have you survived without me?" he joked but I could tell he was slightly worried.

"I can live without you," I snapped sternly but with an undertone of playfulness.

"I know," he agreed. I watched him sit down in front of me and look to the side. "If this makes you feel awkward we don't have to be more than friends," he offered quietly.

"No, its okay, It's just strange," I reassured. The idea of breaking it off so early didn't settle right with me, I didn't want to end it.

"Okay," he responded looking at me.

"I just returned from Kakashi's office, he wanted to talk to me about something" Naruto started changing the subject but also looked excited.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted me to become a Genin team leader" he boasted happily.

"Really?" I asked. I was more surprised that Kakashi thought Naruto could handle a team of Genin acting like one himself a lot of the time.

"Yeah he said he thought I was ready and it would mean I wouldn't be on harder missions for a while" he informed me.

"If you think you're ready then you should" I supported. If Kakashi really thought he was ready I wasn't going to go against our sensei's word.

"I think I want to" he smiled. He seemed relieved I wasn't going to shoot him down, I was a little offended he thought I would. "If I do I would get this year's graduates, they all already graduated" he informed me happily.

"Well, if you're going to you'll have to think of a test to start them out with" I commented remembering our own test Kakashi gave us.

"I had thought about that, I liked Kakashi's test and I might just use that" he chuckled.

"I think you should go for it" I agreed. "You sound like you've planned it out in the short walk here so you must be excited" I pointed out.

"Yeah, I was just hesitant because I didn't know if you would be okay with it" he confessed.

"You may be an idiot, but I won't tell you not to do something the Hokage thinks you're ready for. It shouldn't matter what I think anyway" I assured.

"Okay, but your opinion does matter," Naruto told me standing up. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked looking at the time and glancing at me.

"I don't care, just get me peppers" I called after him as he headed inside. He had decided it was my craving and I hated he had also realized it, but I couldn't resist, 'the children will be so used to spicy food I'll be forced to eat it' he joked often.

* * *

"That was quick Naruto, it only took you one day to decide" Kakashi commented leaning back in his chair and watching me.

"Yeah, I had sort of secretly wanted to for a while" I reviled rubbing the back of my neck.

"So you're taking my offer?" he asked and stopped leaning.

"Yes please," I smiled.

"Great, I knew you would so I have a team picked out for you already" he informed shuffling some papers. I walked forward to see who my student's would be. "Since there only Genin you will have to live with D-ranked and C-ranked missions for a long time" Kakashi added looking up at me as if expecting an argument. I nodded, I didn't want anything harder since I wanted time for Sasuke and the twins. "You do understand your time with your kids will be cut down a little" he noted as if reading my mind and still not opening the folder with my team in it.

"Yeah, I think Sasuke would get pissed if I hanged out all the time anyway. He agreed to it too" I responded.

"Okay," Kakashi nodded and opened the folder. I was first drawn to a very energetic looking young man with ginger hair and green eyes, his name was Yonai Kobo. I next noticed a girl who looked unaware her picture was being taken or didn't care, she had brown hair and milky eyes, her name was Makuda Tansho. I was surprised when I saw another girl, she seemed happy and composed, and she had blonde hair and gold eyes, her name was Yosano Naoki. I looked at the strange selection of new ninja.

"Two girls?" I asked glancing at Kakashi.

"Yosano Naoki is actually a guy," Kakashi said pointing at the place that said their gender.

"Oh…" I nodded awkwardly reading 'male'.

"She prefers to be recognized as a girl though" Kakashi added.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Yosano Naoki is very bright and almost graduated early. She is somewhat 'strict' and likes to plan ahead. She has the potential to become a leader and seems like she tries to be one, sometimes." Kakashi explained chuckling a little. He had been observing all the academy students for a while to make their documents. He moved his hand to the next ninja. "Makuda Tansho reminded me of Sasuke quite a bit, she acts like she doesn't care about anyone and just wants to become strong and has Sasuke's attitude. You might have a tough time cracking her." Kakashi smiled. I bit my bottom lip not to happy that I would have to deal with another Sasuke, but I thought it was more okay since I know how to deal with that type of person. Kakashi moved on, "Yonai Kobo is like a smaller version of you but louder and needs to be taught some life lessons" He finished.

"They don't seem like the most compatible group" I commented scanning their documents.

"That's close to what I said about team seven when I got you guys, but look now two of them are practically married" Kakashi joked. I chuckled awkwardly. "That reminds me, how's Sasuke doing? I haven't had the chance to talk to him in a long time" Kakashi asked getting off topic as usual.

"He's grumpy and wants to do something but doesn't have the energy," I said blankly still looking at my team.

"I know he gets bored and then gets grouchy, and being pregnant can't help, must suck for you" he chuckled.

"Yeah, but he seems a lot less stressed now" I added unaware of my words.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked leaning in.

"Were…" I looked at him and realized what I was going to say. "He's okay now," I said awkwardly. I saw Kakashi smiled under his mask. "When do I meet the team?" I asked changing the subject.

"In a week, we give the team leaders some time to form a plan for the team" Kakashi explained leaning back in his chair again.

"A plan?" I repeated.

"A plan to make them good ninja, for this team I think teamwork is going to have to be something you work on" Kakashi explained. I nodded not sure I would be too good at coming up with a 'plan'. "I'm going to give your team some time off missions so you can properly greet your children and such, but otherwise you will carry on as normal" Kakashi informed me more seriously.

"Understood," I nodded. "Why did you ask me to be a Genin teacher at this time?" I asked.

"Well, it's an experience every great ninja needs," Kakashi said hiding something. I squinted at him but ignored it and looked at the team again. "If you're scared I can tell you if you do it right it will be fun, I screwed team seven up but I have faith you can do better" Kakashi assured.

"You didn't screw us up, that was our own faults" I argued. Kakashi looked at me, his emotion hidden.

"Well we're over that now, I mean two of my students our dating" Kakashi raised his eyebrows. I looked at him, I couldn't figure out how he figured it out. "I'll get someone to inform you when you meet your team," Kakashi said closing the folder. "If you need anything else feel free to barge in and spare me of my work," he said dismissing me.

* * *

"She's nothing like me" I argued.

"I don't know, from what I've heard Tansho even has your attitude" Naruto joked.

"Are you saying I'm a selfish, headstrong, jerk?" I asked. Naruto shrugged. "Pfft" I dismissed his words.

"I'm joking," He chuckled, "You're not like that _anymore._ " I rolled my eyes and looked back at the list. We were trying to decide on names for the children and had somehow gotten off track. "I have an idea" Naruto blurted. I looked at him signaling for him to continue. "What if we each name one, like say I name the girl and you name the boy. It'll be a lot easier that way because then we won't argue over names" Naruto explained.

"I think we should just narrow down the list, I want to have a say in both their names," I argued and started reading over the list crossing out names I didn't like, I saw Naruto frown as I crossed out ones he liked. I handed the list to him once I had painfully crossed out as many names as I could. Naruto crossed out the few he didn't like. We looked at it, there was about five for each now. "Let's make a decision today," I said looking at the small list. We couldn't make a decision, and we had to angrily put it off to another day.

I sat on the couch and read a new book I bought, reading before bed had become a routine of mine. Naruto came over to me and sat on the floor. I held the book to the side and watched as he laid his ear against my belly, something he did often. He closed his eyes and we quietly sat. I started reading my book again seeing no reason to mind. Eventually I heard slow breathing and saw Naruto had fallen asleep. I hesitantly reach out to him, I was going to wake him up but just ended up playing with his hair. I don't know what was comforting about the action. His hair was soft, which I thought was funny since it stuck up so much. I felt like I should pull back my hand, but I didn't see any reason too since no one knew. Naruto smiled and opened up his eyes. I removed my hand awkwardly. I looked stone-faced at him as if nothing happened. Naruto sat up on his knees and leaned over. He waited and when I didn't move he kissed me. After a few seconds, he parted from me and smiled. I turned away slightly embarrassed and had the ghost of a smile on my face.

"You're an idiot" I grumbled sitting up. I realized this statement had become affectionate more than offensive.

"Sorry," he said and stood up. I felt weird letting my guard down around him and often tried to go blank-faced but usually failed. I was too tired to argue so I just went to bed. I made Naruto sleep in his own bed because I didn't want to cuddle with the idiot, or at least I didn't want to admit to myself I did.

* * *

 **AN: Okay I'm sorry about grammar if it's bad, I sort of lost my beta reader and have been trying my best on my own, please feel free to tell me what I need to work on. Reviews are bae!**

 **-Skippylove**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 **An: Thanks for the very long review, I did take your points into view, but I have already finished it. I did make some changes because of your review and I hope you'll like it, I hope all the readers do! Please enjoy!**

 **-Skippylove**

* * *

"Sasuke!" I heard my name being called as I rubbed my eyes. I blinked as artificial light flooded my vision. I looked around and saw Naruto was looking at me looking stunned. I looked around and realized I was on a hospital bed in the hospital. "You're awake!" Naruto said seeming completely blown away. I looked at him and wondered why I was here. I felt _different_ and looked at my hands. I bolted up and patted myself down.

"No…" I whispered as I looked at my masculine body. "What happened," I asked looking at Naruto.

"You were in a Genjutsu for months Sasuke," he said scanning my face with a smile, he seemed really happy I was awake.

"What," I said looking around. "No that can't be right…" I felt like I was going to throw up. _A Genjutsu… For months… is he saying all that has happened was… was fake…_ I thought painfully. I was in shock. "Naruto please," I said looking at him he just seemed happy I was awake, but I was in so much pain. I didn't want it to fake, it couldn't have been fake. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him and he seemed completely surprised. He pushed away from me terrified.

"What the… Sasuke are you okay…?" he asked taking a step back and looking me up and down. I was hoping that would have done something somehow. I looked at him and realized he meant that none of it had ever happened. My world fell apart I felt myself breaking down, I couldn't believe it.

"Please put me back" I begged. I didn't want it to me made up. "Naruto please put me back, I want to go back" I begged him.

"Sasuke calm down," he said.

"Shut up" I snarled. I looked at him then put my face in my hands. "It was a Genjutsu?" I asked calming down a little.

"Yeah… it was cast on your last mission… Sasuke I'm going to get Sakura" he said looking concerned. I didn't argue since I was too stunned. _It couldn't have, I would have known, I…_ I thought desperately looking for an answer.

"Sasuke you're awake!" I heard Sakura say emotionally, but I didn't remove my hands from my face barely hearing her. "Sasuke…?" she said slowly approaching me. I didn't know what to do and desperately tried to break down what was happening. "What did he do when he woke up?" she asked turning to Naruto who was standing in the doorway.

"He kept on repeating things like 'no' or 'put me back' then he… he kissed me" Naruto said awkwardly and still looking stunned.

"He what?" she asked. "Okay…" she said quietly turning back to me. "Sasuke what happened in the Genjutsu?" she asked. "We couldn't free you from it" she explained trying to coax the answer out of me.

"Too much to be a Genjutsu" I snarled. "This can't be right…" I whispered.

"It was a very strong Genjutsu and we thought a lot was happening since you would every now and then show strong emotions." She explained. "We need to know what happened," She said. I removed my hands and looked at her. She didn't look right, her hair was white. I squinted at her. "Can you tell us what happened?" she asked gently.

"It doesn't matter just put me back, please," I begged her angrily. "I was so happy, I don't want it to end. Erase my memory and put me back" I demanded. I wasn't thinking straight, but I didn't care.

"Sasuke we can't do that." She said. I grabbed the side of the bed and stared at the wall. The bar under my grip became crushed. "Calm down please," she said approaching me but stopped when I shot a glare at her.

"Naruto please… was it all fake?" I asked him angrily. I knew he would have no idea what I was talking about, but I hoped _my_ Naruto would somehow show up in him.

"Sasuke I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "We need to know what happened to get you help," he said. I realized I had started to cry. I didn't care that they saw me cry. I didn't care about anything anymore. I looked blankly at him. I put my hand over my belly and let the tears silently fall when all I felt was my breathing. I leaned over and dug my nails into my skull.

"Sasuke, don't hurt yourself," Sakura said reaching out to me but didn't dare touch me. "What happened?" she asked.

"Naruto," I said ignoring Sakura, "We were more than this… could that have been fake?" I asked not looking at him. I could tell they were completely taken aback. "It couldn't have been… I want to go back…" I whispered.

"We were lovers in your Genjutsu?" Naruto asked sounding a little scared having decoded my words. I would have been surprised he knew what I meant, but I was too broken.

"Why did it have to be fake?" I asked desperately. I let go of my head and looked at him. Suddenly he was next to me. "Sasuke wake up," he said. I looked at him confused

I gasped when I woke up from my nightmare. I looked around and recognized my house. I looked down and let out a relieved sigh when I saw my cleavage and baby bump.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Naruto ask and I turned to him. He was sitting next to my bed holding one of my hands and his other hand on my shoulder. He moved his hand from my shoulder to my head and brought me in for a hug. "You were practically screaming I was afraid something was wrong… you scared me…" he said quietly. He pushed off me and whipped my face with his hand, I had been sweating and crying. I looked blankly at him. I put my hands together and used as many chakras as I could us in a release Jutsu. Nothing happened, it calmed me a little. Naruto ignored the action, "Are you okay?" he asked now holding my shoulders. I whipped my face again since I was still sweating slightly.

"No" I admitted. I grabbed one of his arms with my hand and squeezed, I needed a second. _Why had I flipped out so much at the thought of it being fake… am I enjoying this… do I love this so much I would leave my life before for it…_ I wondered.

"Sakura said nothing about night terrors" He assessed. It was about half way through month eight and I had experienced some nightmares but this one was so real and it scared me to death. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked relaxed when I released my death grip on his arm. I looked down and spaced out. "Sasuke" Naruto shook me a little. I looked up at him. "What's happening?" He asked me looking extremely concerned.

"The idea that this could all be a Genjutsu never crossed my mind before" I worried out loud.

Naruto stared at me sadly, "You would know it was fake, I promise it's not." He said concerned. "You tried to release and you couldn't, because it's not a Genjutsu" He assured me. I shook my head I still wasn't totally believing his words. He shook me gently again. I looked at him. He looked into my eyes deadly serious, "You are not in a Genjutsu," I looked at him. I wanted to make sure. I leaned over and hugged him tightly, I could hear his heartbeat and feel his breath. I relaxed at the real feeling of it. I breathed in his sent before pushing off him and sitting up straight trying to act composed.

"Sorry," I said looking away awkwardly.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" he asked. I didn't answer and just looked down. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, he asked the question often since it was week 30 of the pregnancy. I turned toward him, he took my hand and moved forward pressing our foreheads together. I closed my eyes and listened to our breathing. We sat like this for a while before Naruto sat up straight. "Are you gonna be able to go back to sleep?" he asked. I frowned.

"I'm not tired at all" I admitted. I looked outside and guessed I must have only gotten a few hours of sleep.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked standing up. I held onto his hand and nodded. I felt like a lost child and I didn't want him to leave me alone. I let go anyway forcing myself not to act so childish. He turned and stood waiting for me to follow him. We ended up talking about everything pretty much, he got me to laugh a few times. I decided this couldn't be a Genjutsu and that made me really happy.

* * *

"I hope we won't get the new sensei" I heard an annoyed voice say. I had made sure to be last and was waiting outside the classroom trying to see how they functioned alone.

"Why? I think it would be cool" I heard an interested voice say.

"I don't care who we have I just wish he wouldn't be late" the last voice complained.

"Why did I have to be in a team with you?" I heard the first voice snap.

"I don't like it as much as you" the third voice retorted. _They are similar to our team_ I thought strangely happy. I decided I had heard enough. I opened the door and walked in. They looked at me.

"Are you our sensei?" the blonde asked, Naoki.

"Yes," I smiled widely.

"We did get the new one" Tansho growled rolling her eyes. She was slouching in a chair in the corner.

"Nice to meet you I'm Yonai Kobo!" Kobo said hopping over to me.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" I introduced.

"Wait you're the Naruto? Like the one who saved the world?" Naoki asked walking over to me.

"Me and Uchiha Sasuke saved the world, yes" I gloated slightly. I saw Tansho sit up straight and look at me with more interest.

"Wow really!?" Kobo asked hopping slightly. "I have heard so much about you! You're like a god…." The boy started talking fast and I lost track of his words.

"Please just calm down" I grinned.

"He's annoying" Tansho growled still watching me.

"You're the annoying one!" Kobo accused weekly. Naoki seemed to be ignoring them.

"Let's find somewhere to introduce ourselves" I ordered. We found a place on a flat roof. Tansho sat at the highest point she could find while Naoki and Kobo said in front of me. I sat down and smiled.

"I'll started, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, and I hope to become Hokage one day." I smiled. I was trying to be somewhat professional around them to start.

"I'm Yonai Kobo!" Kobo repeated, "I like animals, and I want to become Hokage!" he exclaimed energetically. _Kakashi wasn't too far off, he does have the same dream_ I thought.

"I'm Yosano Naoki, I like learning new things and I want to start my own village" she introduced calmly. "I also do prefer to be known as a female" she added awkwardly.

"I have been informed and will," I told her and smiled. Naoki nodded awkwardly. I saw Tansho roll her eyes, I squinted at her.

"Your turn" I nodded to her. She didn't turn to us.

"I'm Makuda Tansho, I like training and I want to become the strongest ninja" she mumbled. I looked at her and noted I should try to have a talk with her later about striving for power and how it's not always a good thing. I turned to all of them.

"We can get to know each other better if you pass your test" I joked coldly.

"Test? There's another one!" Kobo asked falling over dramatically.

"I'm afraid so" I smirked. Kobo reminded me of myself. Tansho sighed loudly and looked off.

"Get bells!? That's it?" Kobo asked angrily the next day. I held the bells out in front of me. I did end up using Kakashi's test since it was about team work something this team definitely needed.

"If you get a bell you pass and get to eat lunch, if you try to eat the lunch before you get a bell you'll have to watch the other two eat their lunch, and if you don't get a bell at all you'll fail" I explained holding the two bells temptingly in front of me. I was having fun, I understand why Kakashi looked like he had enjoyed it so much. Tansho looked bored, Kobo was angry, but Naoki looked interested. So far I started to think Naoki was actually the brightest even though Tansho acted cool she didn't seem to care. That day I watched Kobo hide for a bit before trying to sneak attack me then Naoki attacked me while I was dealing with Kobo. Tansho didn't show up till I was jumping away from an attack from both Naoki and Kobo. She didn't even attack me but tried to stealthily grab a bell, of course I noticed and grabbed her arm. She seemed surprised as I redirected her movement and she crashed into Kobo. I landed gently and grinned as she frowned and dusted herself off. Sadly they didn't show any teamwork what so ever till I was about to give up.

They hadn't shown themselves in a while and I stood casually scanning the tree line ahead of me and listening behind me. I waited but was getting impatient and wondered if they had left or something. Suddenly Kobo burst out of the bushes and started throwing Kunai at me. I dodged easily and watched the ginger run toward me. He jumped up and threw a shuriken at me. I dodged and noticed Naoki as I was avoiding the shuriken. She was on the side I was avoiding to and was approaching me at impressive speeds. She tried to throw a punch which I easily avoided to, I had learned she was skilled in Taijutsu and had been using it quite a bit. I was most surprised when I felt a pain in my stomach and saw Tansho had hit a chakra point while I was distracted. I jumped back and recovered quickly since I had an abundant amount of chakra. Tansho came at me again and I dodged her attacks, I was intrigued that she was using Hyūga techniques. They were about to attack me again when I stopped them.

"That's enough," I said holding up a hand, they slowed down and stopped.

"But we didn't get a bell" Kobo pointed out.

"Its fine, that wasn't the point of this test," I said relaxing a little as they relaxed.

"You're not so great, I got a hit on you" Tansho gloated.

"I'm not the best a dodging, but I recover quickly" I informed her squinting a little at her trying not to get angry.

"What was the test about then?" Naoki asked.

"Teamwork" I answered simply.

"But I thought you were going to fail one of us" Kobo commented.

"I would have failed all of you if you didn't work together, but since you did," I grinned, "you pass." Kobo and Naoki smiled. "I just wanted to see if you guys were capable of working together" I explained. "Teamwork and helping friends is one of the most important rules to being a Ninja, even if it means you have to fail a mission," I told them. Tansho frowned. "You're dismissed for the day," I said after a small silence. Kobo and Naoki thanked me while Tansho started leaving. "Tansho I actually want to talk to you" I called to her before she went too far. She sighed and walked back over to me.

"What?" she asked looking to the side.

"You were using Hyūga attacks" I started.

"So" she growled.

"I was just wondering how?" I asked since only Hyūga could use those moves properly. Tansho thought for a little bit.

"My father was a Hyūga, I'm a bastard daughter" she explained coldly.

"You took your mom's last name?" I asked gently. She nodded and continued to frown. I took in the information and scanned her a little bit. "Why didn't you use your Byakugan?" I asked. She hesitated.

"You really are stupid" she muttered.

"Oi, I'm your sensei show some respect please" I scolded her. She just frowned more. She looked up at me.

"I can't use it because I was blinded" she snarled. I looked at her eyes and realized they were discolored and milkier than I first thought. "They blinded me so a 'bastard child' couldn't use the proud Hyūga Byakugan" she growled. I squinted at her. "Do you pity me?" she spat angrily. I could tell she must get pitted a lot to hold such anger toward it.

"No," I said honestly. She looked completely taken aback for a few seconds before composing herself again. "You seem to be able to deal fine without sight, it's actually really amazing" I explained. She looked blankly at me.

"I learned to use Chakra sense inside, I can still in a way 'see'" she explained. I understood why she wanted to become strong, to prove she doesn't need to be pitied.

"I'm sorry for interrogating you, I just was wondering" I apologized realizing it was probably a sensitive subject for the girl. She huffed and turned away from me. She was quite a simple person, she just acted complicated I decided. I started thinking of a way to cure her of her hate as I watched her walk away.

* * *

"They sound more functional then we were" I commented not taking my eyes off the words of my book.

"Not really, I just think they convinced Kobo to help them" Naruto muttered laying on my legs. "I wish Kakashi would have given me an easier team to start" he grumbled. "I have an energetic ginger who doesn't seem to understand when to stop, a smart blonde who would probably be a good leader if she would step up more, and a blind Hyūga who's carrying a lot of anger" he frowned.

"I think you have it easier than Kakashi" I joked. "He had a Jinchūriki, the last Uchiha, and a love stricken Kunoichi" I grinned.

"Yeah I guess…" Naruto moaned. I was leaning against the wall on the veranda while Naruto used my legs as a pillow. He had just gotten home from his test day on his new team and had talked about them. I put my book down and looked at him. He was frowning at the roof and thinking.

"You need to have been the leader of Genin team to become Hokage" I pointed out.

"Really?" he asked turning to me. I nodded.

"I thought you would know that since you want to become Hokage" I commented. Naruto chuckled awkwardly. He stared at me for a bit. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. He looked blankly as he gripped our laced hands. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I gripped his hand back. Naruto sat up and looked at me. He looked down at the baby bump and smiled. He laid his ear on it still gripping my hand. I watched him wondering why he was so silent. There was beauty in the silence and I was grateful it was there.

* * *

 **AN: sorry this chapter was pretty short but I wasn't sure what to do with it and I didn't want to put a bunch of random stuff in it. I hope this chapter gave you a scare, that's what I was hoping for. I was going to end the story with it being a Genjutsu or something, but I couldn't bring myself to do and felt it would be way too harsh. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are bae!  
**

 **-Skippylove**


	17. Chapter 17

**IMPORTANT INFO:** So there's going to be a sequel you can read it if you're interested, I'm making it a separate story so I can manage it easier. It'll go up at the end of this story (So we got a few chapters) I'm calling it "The Next Uchiha's" (aren't I so creative) so that will go up, I thought I would let you know.

 **AN: Anyway I bet some of you can guess what's happening in this chapter. I used names that would in a way tell one about their personalities in a way. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

"Naruto-sensei! Why do we have to do D-ranked missions?" Kobo grumbled picking up an empty cup.

"Because no one else will do them," I told him watching them with amusement. "Think of it as training" I added.

"Why don't you or Tansho have to help?" Kobo asked grumpily.

"I've done this before when I was younger so it's your generation's turn. And Tansho can't see the trash so she's training" I explained. I turned and watched Tansho laying on the ground at the bottom of a tree she had been trying to walk up, she must have been at it for an hour. "She doesn't look like she's having fun either" I pointed out. I kept my eyes on her and realized she can't see her surroundings at all, people's chakra are her only ways to tell where she is. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Do you know about nature chakra?" I asked leaning over her.

"Yeah, what about it" she frowned.

"If you want I might be able to teach you to sense it" I explained. She sat up and turned to look at me.

"Does that mean I would be able to see my surroundings?" she asked trying to cover up her excitement.

"I think so, I haven't done it before but it seems like you could, if you can sense people's chakra, nature shouldn't be too different," I thought out loud. _I'll have to ask Sakura about this, I'm just guess I'm not even sure if it can be done…_ I thought biting my bottom lip. She smiled then quickly went blank-faced again covering up her happiness. "Oh and all you need to do is focus and make sure your chakra is evenly in each foot then you'll easily make it up the tree" I commented with a grin. Tansho frowned and looked angry.

"I knew that" she crossed her arms and turned away. I grinned.

"Sure" I joked turning around and heading back to Kobo and Naoki having told her what I wanted. "This park won't clean its self" I scolded Kobo who had taken a break. He let out a sigh and fell into the grass.

"Sensei why are you're making us do this" He complained.

"its part of training" I lied trying to get him to do it so we could all go home. Kobo was about to respond when a medical ninja jumped from a tree.

"Haruno Sakura demanded your presence at the hospital, your children are on the way," the ninja said. I looked at him blankly.

"But there 6 days ahead of the due date" I frowned at him.

"I'm afraid so," The ninja said.

"Sensei you have children?" Naoki asked.

"I'm about to. You're all dismissed" I called making sure Tansho could hear me. I turned to follow the ninja before I could see if they left. I felt nervousness rising inside me, I don't know what to expect. We arrived at the hospital and the ninja showed me to a hallway were Sakura was waiting tapping her foot.

"There you are!" she growled. The ninja had left me alone with her.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"She's going into labor and asked very sternly that you would wait outside and not watch," Sakura said pointing at the row of waiting chairs.

"Why not?" I asked disappointed.

"I don't know, but it's up to her, so please just wait," Sakura said still pointing at the chairs. I obediently sat down and started tapping my foot. "We don't know how long this will take so if you want feel free to walk around and we'll call you back," Sakura said before disappearing behind two sets of doors. I studied the pattern of the tiles as my nervousness grew. I got up and started pacing the hallway then sitting down only to get up and pace again. I watched the sunset over the roofs. I sat down and rested the side of my head on my hand. I started dozing off as the wait stretched longer into the night. I heard a frustrated scream which woke me up. It had come from the doors in front of me and I wondered if it was Sasuke. There wasn't another noise, but I was awake now. I looked outside and realized the night was still young and frowned at how slow everything seemed.

"Naruto" I heard a whisper and turned to see Sakura was poking her head out of the doors. "You can come in now," she said holding open the door for me. I jumped up and stood in front of the next set of doors. I took a deep breath and slowly opened them. I looked around and saw Sasuke was looking out the window and rubbing her fingers together in a nervous fashion. I also noticed her belly and shrunken quite a bit but was still there. I walked over to her.

"How are you?" I asked gently. Sasuke turned to me just seeming to notice me.

"That was an awful experience and I blame you" She growled. I smiled at her. "Where are they?" she asked looking at Sakura.

"Being cleaned and having a quick check-up, I'll bring them in once we know there healthy" she informed us walking into a different set of doors. I turned to Sasuke who looked out the window again. I looked at her hands and realized she had been doing this nervous action probably for hours since the fingers she was rubbing together looked red and painful. I reached down and grabbed one of Sasuke's hands. She held on tightly. She suddenly gasped as if remembering something.

"We still haven't settled on names" she looked at me desperately. "We have to decide, quick say you're favorite for both" she demanded.

"Uh, Sachiko for the girl and Ryo for the boy," I told her after a while.

"I like Sachiko too, but I want the name Katsuro for the boy" she complained. Sasuke had thought of the name a while ago and seemed to fond it quite a bit, it meant 'victorious son'.

"That's fine with me" I agreed. She smiled weakly at me.

"Sachiko and Katsuro Uchiha" she whispered nodding a little. We both looked up as the doors opened and we heard loud whining.

I let go of Sasuke's hand to approach Sakura. She walked slowly over to us holding a child in each arm. She walked past me and I followed. She smiled at Sasuke and place one wrapped in a pink blanket in her arm first and one wrapped in blue next. Sasuke seemed overwhelmed as they both cried in her arms. I watched tensely as she looked back and forth at them blankly. Her cheeks went red as she didn't even try to stop the tears, I hoped they were for joy. I smiled at her as she smiled joyfully at them. Sakura stood behind me and watched. I walked over to Sasuke's side and reached out gingerly. She didn't complain as I picked up the one closest to me; the one wrapped in pink. I looked down at the crying child and saw her face for the first time. I knew I looked like a total loser as I started crying too. I don't know what was so amazing about holding the child or why it touched me so deeply. I gently reached out and ran a finger across her forehead. She slowly stopped crying and just looked grumpy. "Hi," I whispered choking a little bit on my tears. I smiled as I noticed the child had tiny wispy strands of red hair. She had inherited my Uzumaki genes and her hair stood out against her pale skin. I rocked the child not quite sure what else to do. I noticed Sasuke had still stayed quite as she stared at the quite baby boy. I decided not to disturb her and I rocked the girl quietly.

They child kept her eye's closed and started crying again, I didn't mind. I smiled at her and sniffed a little trying not to let my tears get on her. I decided it was so amazing because I was holding something of my creation, something made by me and someone I… I loved very deeply. I couldn't help crying at the small child, _this is one of the children I will be raising and watch grow…_ I thought happily. Her tiny hands were curled up into fists just peeking out of the blanket. I gently brushed my finger on hers, her fists were just a little bigger than my fingers. I didn't think humans could be so tiny, so innocent, I wanted to protect her.

Sakura walked over to my side and smiled at the child. She wasn't crying like Sasuke and I were, but she was smiling widely. She let us hold the children for hours or more, Naruto didn't know he was so lost in a mixture of emotions time seemed to move fast and slow at the same time but the sun had already risen. Sakura watched us a little before disappearing and returning with a folder. She gestured with her head to give the child back to Sasuke who took it without complaint. Sakura gestured for me to follow her. We quietly slipped out of the room.

"I need you to fill out their birth certificate where there're blank spaces," Sakura told me handing the folder to me. I opened it up and saw that they had mostly been filled out already. "This is for the girl," Sakura said pointing at the first of the two certificates. I nodded and read it quickly, the first blank space was for the name. Sakura handed me a pen and I carefully wrote her name down 'Sachiko Uchiha' I filled out the rest and then moved onto the boys 'Katsuro Uchiha' I wrote. I noted that Sachiko weighed a few pounds more than Katsuro. When I finished Sakura read over them quickly to make sure I did it right.

"Sachiko and Katsuro?" She smiled at me. I nodded and whipped my eyes. She gave me a second and smiled at me. "We have to keep Sasuke and the twins here for a few nights to make sure everything's okay," Sakura informed me. "We'll tell you when you can pick them up, for now were going to move her to a new room and you'll be able to see them whenever you want. Sasuke and the twins should get some sleep though, do you want to say goodnight to them?" she asked gently. I nodded.

I smiled when I saw Sasuke was playing with the Sachiko's red hair and frowning. "She got your genes" She whispered soundly slightly annoyed at the fact. I looked at the boy and saw he didn't have any hair yet, we couldn't tell either of their eye colors since they resist to open them. Katsuro had fallen asleep and Sachiko looked close to it. I felt the smooth skin of the boy's face when I ran a finger across his forehead like I did Sachiko.

"Sakura said I should leave" I whispered to Sasuke, and I guess in a why the children but I knew they couldn't understand me yet. She turned to me and nodded. We ignored Sakura as we exchanged a small kiss. I thought it was interested that Sasuke didn't seem to try to hide her emotions as she looked back down at the children and smiled widely. I forced myself out of the room and back home.

* * *

"Me and Naruto already did the shopping for you," Sakura told me even though I didn't ask. "Just come to the hospital if something's wrong, and be careful, and…." Sakura trailed off as I waved to her for the third time trying to leave the hospital. She watched me leave like a proud mother seeing her child off to college or something. I sighed when we finally got out of the building, I had been stuck in there for a few days and it was dreadful. It felt amazing to walk since I was so much lighter and everything was back to normal, well I was still a female but normal as I could get.

"Has Katsu still not opened his eyes?" Naruto asked walking next to me holding the small boy. We had already started using nicknames because I got frustrated saying their full names all the time.

"Yeah, Sakura said she thinks it's okay but if he doesn't in a few days I should take him to her to be safe," I told him. I looked down at Sachiko who was grabbing at my hair and looking around with her big blue eyes. I was a little disappointed she had taken both Naruto's hair and eye genes. Since she has blue eyes I must have had some ancestor with blue eyes since it's not dominant, I hoped she would have inherited the Sharingan.

Sachiko looked at me still taking in my face and was weakly reaching for my hair. Having only known my children for a few days I had decided what type of person Sachiko was. She was the one who made me go into labor earlier than I want since she wanted out, so they also had to take Katsuro with her, making their birthday the 15 of October about half an hour apart. Sachi –our nickname for her- opened her eyes very quickly and demanded my presence almost all the time, she loved trying to move around even though she was too young to get far. I decided Sachi was already more like Naruto than me.

Naruto looked concerned at the quite boy. Katsu had yet to open his eyes and was very quiet for a baby. Since he didn't do much I couldn't tell what he was like. I enjoyed Katsu's company more personally, of course of love them both very much, but Katsu was just so quiet and listened. I found Sachi funny though, she kept on trying to play with my hair which had grown to a length she could reach and she tried to eat it. Sakura said it was normal for babies to attempt to eat anything in their reach and I should watch out, she also was amazed Sachi had started so many movements so early.

"How are you doing buddy?" Naruto whispered to Katsu bouncing him a little as we walked. I smiled at his failed attempt to get a reaction from the sleeping boy.

"Sensei!" I heard someone yell behind us, I didn't know it was meant for one of us till Naruto turned around. I looked and saw a young girl with blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Hi Naoki" Naruto greeted. _One of his students,_ I recognized the name.

"Is this one of them?" the girl asked looking at Katsu happily. I walked to Naruto's side. Naoki looked at me. "You must be sensei's girlfriend, I'm Yosano Naoki" she greeted bowing respectively. I glanced at Naruto, _he told them I was his girlfriend…._ I thought a little angry. I turned back to the girl quickly and moved Sachi to my shoulder so I could give a curt bow back. I brought my hand back to support the child I was afraid was going to fall out of my hand. I placed her head on my shoulder so she would be distracted with what's happening behind me on the streets.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" I greeted. Naoki squinted at me.

"I thought Uchiha Sasuke was a guy" Naoki commented. I stared at the girl awkwardly.

"No, I'm a girl" I eventually responded. The comment didn't bug me _why didn't it bug me…_ I wondered inwardly.

"So the two saviors of the world ended up together?" Naoki asked excitedly looking at both of us, I was glad she thought of me as a savor not an ex-criminal. "You didn't tell us your girlfriend was Sasuke" Naoki looked slightly angry at Naruto.

"Sorry, you guys never asked" He apologized rubbing the back of his neck, he held Katsu with one hand easily.

"It's fine. Are these the twins?" Naoki asked looking from Katsu to Sachi.

"Yeah, there out of the hospital for the first time" Naruto informed the girl. "This is Katsuro and Sasuke has Sachiko," Naruto laughed a little at me since I had to adjust Sachi again when she attacked my hair with her mouth.

"I'll trade you," I said holding the child away from my hair. Naruto took Sachi and handed me Katsu. I put Katsu against my right chest so his head was resting in the nap of my neck. Naoki looked intrigued at us. Sachi whined since Naruto's hair was too short to play with. Naruto let the child look over his shoulder like I had, she seemed transfixed again. I wasn't looking forward to when the girl would get her ability to crawl and get her baby teeth.

"There adorable, I can't wait to see them when they're older." Naoki smiled at us. "Nice to meet you," She gave me another small bow "I'll leave you guys alone" Naoki smiled before running off.

"Is she the nice one?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah, she's the most respectful," Naruto told me as we turned around to go home.

When we got home I saw some new objects in the house. There were some new sippy cups on the counter and a large stack of what I guess to be baby food and formula next to it. I frowned at the children's objects in my house. I followed Naruto upstairs and he led me to one of the empty rooms that had been set up as the nursery. There was two cribs in one side of the room and a rocking chair on the other, in one corner I noticed a large stack of diapers. I frowned again, I hated such child looking things in my house.

"Stop pouting you need these things for babies," Naruto smiled at me. I nodded with a pout and went back downstairs, still holding the small boy not wanting to let him go yet. I sat down at the table and Naruto came back downstairs setting Sachi in my lap. The girl looked up at me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt as if taunting me as she brought it closer to her mouth. I carefully removed it from her tiny hands and let the child grab my finger. Her touch was nothing close to restricting but I didn't move. I looked at the child and whipped my eyes trying to stop crying from joy. When I had first met them it was a magical experience and I couldn't help cry, it was amazing. I let Sachi pull my finger to her mouth. I laughed a little when I felt her soft gums on my skin, it didn't hurt and sort of tickled. Naruto looked away from putting the baby stuff away to see what my amusement was. He smiled at us and I jumped slightly when Katsu hiccupped, it was one of the only noises I had heard from him other than crying. Naruto chuckled a little. Katsu shuffled slightly since the hiccup had bounced his entire body. I felt his small hands balling into a fist on my shoulder. I started laughing, I don't know why I had so much enjoyment from such small actions. "You see, kids aren't so bad" Naruto pointed out as he turned back to the supplies.

Sachi whined in protest holding her chubby baby arms out as I pulled my finger out of her mouth. "Sachi, I don't want your drool on me" I smiled at her. I blushed realizing I had just talked to a baby. I heard Naruto giggle. "You talk to them too" I snapped playfully.

"Yeah, I just thought it was cute" He chuckled still putting away the supplies. I frowned not to fond of me or my actions being called 'cute'. I used my other hand to brace Katsu as he hiccupped again. Sakura spent a whole hour with me explaining how to hold a baby and different ways of doing it, which was boring at the time but useful. I pulled Katsu off my shoulder and held him in two hands in front of me. I made a small annoyed sound but had a smile on my face. "What?" Naruto asked turning around looking scared.

"He has blue eyes," I told Naruto. The boy was looking at me wide eyed taking in the world around him. He was calm which was the opposite of Sachi when she first opened her eyes, she had cried for a good hour. Naruto walked over to me and smiled at Katsu. He looked at Naruto with deep blue eyes taking in his father's face. "What's the odds of both of them getting blue eyes?" I wonder out loud. Katsu turned his head to see more. I brought him to my stomach so he was at a better angle for seeing. He looked all around, his head awkwardly jerking since he didn't the enough neck muscles to move properly.

Sachi tried to grab my arm, but her hands were too tiny to grip. I smiled at her and picked her up with my other arm placing her on the other side of my stomach.

For twins they were quite different, I guess when you thought of twins they were identical, but I was happy with my children. You could tell their size difference up close, Sachi was a good size bigger than Katsu who you could hold in one hand while Sachi need more support.

Naruto stared at the boy happily he smiled when Katsu's eyes rested back on him. They exchanged a glance before Naruto walked back over to the kitchen and started preparing dinner for us. I looked at Katsu and Sachi's eyes, Sachi's were a slight shade darker the Katsu's who were closer to Naruto's. There were other small differences like how Sachi's red hair had started growing out while Katsu was still bold.

Katsu was transfixed by my face and was scanning it intensely. I smiled at the child who didn't seem to understand what the expression meant yet and stared at me. They hadn't started using too many facial expressions yet, I had mostly only seen discomfort and anger, both mostly from Sachi, but otherwise they were pretty neutral. Sachi had already seen my face enough times but was still intrigued with Naruto and was watching him while sucking on her entire hand.

Naruto set the food in front of me and himself, I handed him Sachi over the table. He took her and put her in his lap carefully. I let Katsu get comfortable in my lap as I happily ate food that wasn't hospital food. I saw Naruto making stupid faces at Sachi who was transfixed by them. I giggled a little as I watched him interact with the child. Sachi suddenly looked extremely unhappy and started crying. Naruto looked afraid he had done something and picked up the child before frowning. He stood up and went upstairs. I was glad he wasn't going to make me change the diaper. I looked down at Katsu.

"Your father's sweat" I whispered to the child. Again I found myself tearing up at the child, I really had to stop getting so moved by small actions.

When Naruto returned it looked like he had put Sachi to sleep and looked at me as I whipped my face. "Who knew Sasuke could be a cry baby" Naruto joked. I tried to glare at him but only ended up smiling. Naruto sat down next to me, he leaned his head on my shoulder. We both laughed when Katsu hiccuped again. Naruto sighed loudly when we heard Sachi's cry. I watched him slowly stand up and drag his feet up the stairs. I had to clean up since Naruto was upstairs for so long, I rocked Katsu slightly as I headed up the stairs. When I entered the nursery I smiled gently. Naruto was asleep in the rocking chair with his daughter curled up in his lap in a blanket. I put the now asleep Katsu in one of the cribs and gently tucked a blanket around him. I gently grabbed Sachi and did the same. I decided Naruto was okay to sleep in the rocking chair, but I didn't feel it was safe to leave Sachi in the open. I glanced at Naruto before smiling and going to my room.

* * *

"Naruto" I muttered. The blonde didn't move. "Naruto one of them are crying, get up I don't want to" I gently pushed him, he moaned and shuffled a little. I got annoyed and pushed him with force, he fell to the floor with a thud. "Child" I snapped simply before turning over and trying to sleep. Naruto moaned and got off the floor. He stomped down the hall and the crying eventually stopped. I had been letting Naruto sleep with me because he kept me from my nightmares and I didn't have to walk down the hall to wake him to take care of the children. It had been about three months since they were born and I had been exhausted all day every day so I made Naruto take care of them at night, which he wasn't too happy about since he spent a lot of time training or going on missions with his Genin team.

When I couldn't go back to sleep I got up deciding it was morning anyway. I walked into the nursery and saw Naruto holding the 3-month-old Sachi, with age she just sort of started stretching out a little. I leaned over and grabbed Katsu who had probably woken from Sachi's crying. Katsu was slightly bigger now too and started making more noises and expressions. We learned that Katsu had black hair like me as it started growing out. Katsu was still slightly smaller than Sachi but was gaining on her.

Katsu grinned a little at me when I picked him up. I brought him downstairs and set him on his belly next me, which Sakura told me was important to help them build neck musical on her last frequent visit. I watched the small child lift his head and look around, he was quite as usual. Naruto soon came down and set Sachi the same as Katsu. Naruto rubbed his eyes and started with breakfast, for both me and him and the children. After I told Sakura I wouldn't breastfeed she said formula was fine, which was like milk but with vitamins and such. I watched him prepare it carefully. He handed me the small bottles and I took them so he could start our breakfast. I picked up Katsu and gently held the bottle for him which he took and looked at me as he usually did when I was feeding him. Once I was done with him I grabbed Sachi and repeated the process, she squirmed when she was eating and I usually had difficulty holding her.

"Where are you trying to go?" I asked her as she squirmed in my arms. I thought she squirmed because she enjoyed it since she never spat it out or reject the bottle. She kept turning her head and would complain when the bottle left her mouth, "if you would stop moving it might stay in your mouth" I complained gently placing it in her mouth again. Naruto glanced at me and smiled, he usually did when I talked to them. "She's already a trouble maker" I grumbled frowning at Naruto.

"She's got my genes I guess" he shrugged but had a large grin on his face. Sachi quickly finished her food and I laid her down again. I giggled a little when Sachi started babbling nonsense to no one, in particular, something she had started to do. Katsu lifted his head and looked around, he could easily lift his head now, Sachi had been able to for a while since she was so energetic and usually looked around. I turned to the children and turned them so they were facing me. Sachi was smiling at me while Katsu looked around, he would scan the same room multiple times. I laid down on my belly in close to the same position as them. I played with their small hands happily. Sachi gripped my finger and smiled while Katsu laid his head on my hand still tired. These were our routine mornings which we all seemed to enjoy.

* * *

"Hello Sachi," Sakura said in a high pitch voice she normally used around the children. Sakura picked up the 6-month-old Sachi from the floor and braced her on her hip. Sachi loved it when Sakura came over and would smile the entire time and laugh. Katsu didn't seem to like nor dislike Sakura and didn't argue the petal haired girl's touch. Sakura bounced Sachi on her hip and the young girl laughed, I smiled. Naruto was out with his team today and Sakura had come over. She sat down with me on the floor and placed the young girl on her back in front of her. She grabbed one of the toy ninja tools she had bought for them and placed it just out of arm's reach of the girl. The girl stared at it intently and we both smiled when she rolled over on her belly to grab it, she seemed happier at being congratulated then the toy itself. Sakura repeated this process with Katsu who figured it out easily, Sakura had started to do this with them recently and they seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"Look at you Katsu, you're getting big" Sakura smiled at the boy.

"It seems Sachi will always be ahead of him though" I commented.

"He's going to be taller than Sachi when there older though" Sakura pointed out playing with Sachi's hands. Sakura had used our heights to estimate the child's, or rather our estimated heights that were given to us at birth since we were still considered young adults and would continue to grow. My estimate height was 182cm but had been turned to 174cm since my height was reduced at becoming a female, Naruto's estimated height is to be 180cm. Sakura calculated that Sachi would be 168cm and Katsu would be 181cm. If her estimate was right he would be taller than Sachi and Naruto while Sachi seems like she'll be shorter than me.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I saw Sachi looked at Sakura and started babbling as if trying to have a conversation with the woman.

"I guess" I nodded. I had been worried for Katsu, he was a quite child and never seemed to be able to ketchup to Sachi in growth. Sakura would assure me he's fine, she had even done a thorough check up on the boy and said he was fine and that some children are quite when there taking in new things and how his growth is normal. I believed her, but I still worried.

"Bounce, bounce" Sakura said as she held Sachi and let her feet touch the ground as she bounced the child up and down. Sachi continued her random babbling. I looked at Sakura.

"If you like kids so much you should have some" I blurted. Sakura looked at me.

"I could, I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet though, maybe a few more years," she said still bouncing the child who seemed to be having a blast. "I think I would want to be married too," she added smiling at Sachi.

"Hn" I agreed. I stuck my tongue at Katsu when he looked at me, he smiled. I smiled and kissed the small boy on his forehead. He smiled more and held onto my finger. I picked him up and rocked him silently. The boy held onto my finger and we didn't break eye contact.

"You have one focused baby" Sakura giggled. I smiled but still looked at Katsu. Katsu smiled back at me. Unlike Sachi, Katsu had refused to let out of peep, he wouldn't make weird babbling or anything, and if he needs something he would just cry a little. I looked into the youth's eyes, it was hard to believe that they might not have existed if I wasn't turned into a girl. In the back of my mind, I thanked the man who cast the 'spell' on me.

Sakura made a happy gasp and I looked at her. She had set down Sachi who had started to crawl away from her to me.

"They've been able to do that for a while now," I told Sakura. I gently put Katsu down and gestured for Sachi to continue toward me. She smiled at being encouraged and sloppily made her way toward me.

"Why didn't you tell me" Sakura grumbled.

"You never asked, and they just didn't do it around you the last time you visited," I explained as I reached out to the approaching girl. I lifted her off the ground and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura stopped pouting at looked at me with a smile.

"You have become quite the mom" Sakura teased as Sachi reached out and grabbed my hair. I had to untangle it from her fingers, she took a few strands with her.

"I know…" I muttered fixing my hair. "Any progress with a cure?" I asked staring at the grumpy red haired baby.

"Even if we did have one, would you do it?" she asked seriously. I looked up at her. I frowned not sure what my answer would be. I have wanted to go back to being a guy but… but what? What was making the decision suddenly seem so hard? I was distracted when Katsu started crying. I picked him up and soothed him, I didn't know what set him off but babies just sort of cried at everything really.

"If it were you, what would you do?" I asked looking up at her. She started pondering the question.

"Well being a girl my whole life I've gotten used to it…"

"Say you were turned into a guy then and there was a cure to get you turned back but you're sort of in the same situation as me" I tried to explain awkwardly.

"I wouldn't do it." She responded. "If you can survive as a woman why go back if you're possibly risking something precious?" she asked me. I frowned not sure what she meant. Sakura watched Sachi happily as the girl rolled back and forth on the floor biting a toy kunai. I couldn't decide at the moment and focused on Katsu instead.

* * *

"Kakashi wants me?" I asked.

"Yeah, he asked me to tell you to report to the Hokage tower" Naruto shrugged dressing Sachi in some baby clothes Sakura had bought for both of them. Naruto placed Sachi down she sat on her butt and put the edge of the neck hole in her mouth. Katsu didn't seem to mind the clothes and was sitting playing happily with a toy shuriken, I watched amused as he tried to stuff the toy in his mouth but ended up pulling it out and staring at it grumpily. "I can watch them while you're gone" Naruto smiled at me.

"Okay," I agreed standing up and leaving the house. I had started bringing the twins outside and sometimes into town if Naruto was around. We had encountered a few of our friends who would either be interested by the children or overjoyed, I was glad they weren't freaked out or something. I hadn't left the house without the kids a lot and it felt weird.

It felt nice to be able to jump swiftly from roof to roof. I had actually had to train pretty hard after the twins birth since they had caused me to become out of shape. I had quickly regained my former strength and now I trained in my spare time. It felt really good to be able to do things without becoming tired and it was quite freeing.

I arrived at the Hokage tower swiftly and jumped in through the window. I hadn't seen Kakashi in months and wondered why he was calling me in now.

"Sasuke!" The silver-haired ninja greeted cheerfully. I nodded at him and took my place in front of his desk. "How are you?" Kakashi asked. _Did he call me here to chit chat…_ I wondered.

"Okay, pretty tired, I don't have much time to myself anymore" I confessed with a small grin.

"I bet" Kakashi commented. "Sorry, I didn't call you here because I was bored, I have a question for your," He told me. I frowned a little at the thought of having to answer more questions. "You're a very skilled ninja" He started also becoming serious. "But you have two very young children now, I hate to offer this since you're so skilled, but I think it's a necessary question to ponder" he sighed, "Most ninja who have kids only have one, or have another a few years later, but since you had two I think you should retire" He finished. I stared at him.

"I don't want to retire though, I still want to be a ninja" I argued, _how could he suggest such a thing..._ I thought angrily.

"I know, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. You can't always rely on other people to watch your children if you're on missions and I think it would be better if you retired" Kakashi argued awkwardly.

"Why can't Naruto retire?" I asked aggressively. Kakashi blinked slowly at me as if that was the most obvious question ever.

"He still has to become Hokage" Kakashi responded. I looked at him and wondered if the man was hinting at Naruto being pondered as the next Hokage, he wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"But I still have things I want to do. I'm not retiring" I declined his offer.

"Okay, that's fine" Kakashi agreed. "I just thought it was a good idea to let you know it's an option" He explained staring at me.

"It's not an option to me," I frowned at him.

"Understood," Kakashi gave in. I nodded making sure he understood I was completely against the idea. I was dismissed after being told I will start receiving missions once the twins turned one. When I got home I stomped inside and started gushing angrily to Naruto who nodded and agreed with my words with not taking his eyes off the kids.

* * *

 **AN: so I'm moving sort of fast with their growth since there really isn't much to talk about so I just gave some snippets and such, next chapter with be a little darker.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18**

* * *

 **AN: Okay I'm sooooooo sorry this chapter was late, I had to rewrite it and I have summer school so it's a little harder.**

 **So I'm not a yaoi person, It's not my cup of tea really, that must sound weird since I'm pretty much writing it… but I'm not super into it and that's why I have started calling Sasuke a girl again. I'm not judging anyone who's into it, I like it now and then too, but I'm not so comfortable writing it. Don't take this personally I just felt like I should sort of explaining, some stuff with be happening in this chapter that will clear it up a little.**

* * *

"Food" Sachi damned grumpily. We looked at the small girl who was sitting in the one highchair Naruto and Sakura had bought. The red head would talk every now and then, it was mostly just signal words or small statements, but we got joy out of it. Sakura said that Sachi was doing well for her age.

Their first birthday was in a few days and Naruto had an idea to celebrate his birthday with there's since they were only five days apart, Naruto's being on the 10th I had learned.

"What typed of food?" Naruto tried to coax the words out of the girl. The girl frowned at him, she seemed to recognize she was being spoken to but didn't know how to respond. "What about _cereal?_ " he asked slowly trying to break down the word for her.

"Cerl" She agreed. I grinned at her failed attempt at the word.

"What about you Katsu?" I asked the boy. His black hair had started to grow out more and he now had a full head of hair. He looked at me with his blue eyes and nodded. Katsu refused to talk, he had babbled a little when he was a little younger but once Sachi started talking he stop making noises. Katsu had learned facial expressions and gestures more, they got him by fine.

Naruto saw Katsu's nod and both gave them a bottle and some dry O-cereal that had small chunks of fruit mixed in. Katsu sat on my lap most of the time since he didn't seem to need to be restrained like his sister. Katsu, being a baby, would have his hissy fits every now and then but most of the time he was pretty obedient and quite. I watched the boy reached to the table and grab a hand full of the cereal mix, he ate pretty sloppily, not as sloppily as Sachi though. I looked up at her, she had already succeeded in turning over the blow and had scattered the cereal mix on her tray.

"There like opposites" Naruto commented setting down a bowl of cereal with milk for me.

"They're not going to be happy when they're older and can interact more" I responded. I brought my bowl to the side so Katsu wouldn't get his and my food mixed up. Katsu looked up at me as he stuffed some banana in my mouth. I smiled at his random looks he gives me and Naruto. He grinned a little then turned back to the food. Sachi must have been feeling left out because she started bouncing. The cereal rained to the floor.

"Sachi please don't spill your food," Naruto told the child as he started picking it up.

"No" she argued.

"Already rebellious" I commented with an amused grin. Naruto gave a small chortle in response. He yawned as he dumped the hand full of cereal into the trash. He put the safe cereal back in the bowl, but Sachi didn't seem hungry for it anymore. Naruto saw her resistance and picked her up and gave her the bottle instead. Sachi had learned to hold the bottle and all we needed to do was hold her. Katsu watched his sister carefully, I always thought his looks was like those of a ninja gathering Intel.

Since Katsu wasn't looking he accidently tipped the bowl and some cereal spilled on the table. He looked blankly at the mess before he looked up at me. I smiled at him and picked up the cereal. Katsu watched me then we both go distracted by his sister.

"Naro" she said pointing to the man in question. She rarely did the 'mommy' 'daddy' thing since we called each other 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke'. Naruto nodded at the small girl. "Sase" She said and looked at me, She had trouble with our names since they were a little difficult for her small vocabulary. She looked at her brother and squinted, she still hadn't caught on to his name.

" _Katsu_ ," I told her slowly bouncing him a little.

"Kasu" she announced happily. Sachi sometimes randomly started naming people and objects in the house, Sakura was very impressed. Katsu was transfixed by his sister's words.

"Katsu do you have anything to say?" I asked the boy. He looked up at me and shook his head a little. He looked back down at his food and started eating it again. I glanced at Naruto who frowned a little. Sakura had said some children learn later on, but if he doesn't improve at fifteen months old we should start worrying.

* * *

We had just had breakfast and put the twins away for a nap somehow ending up on the porch. I had watched as Sasuke had fallen sleep on my shoulder, I knew she was exhausted and hoped sleep would help her. I quietly watched her as she breathed in and out rhythmically. I didn't want to wake her and was praying the twins would stay silent so I didn't have to move.

With salience, I let my mind wander and poke around my thoughts. It had been a little less than two years I had moved it, but I hadn't been kicked out yet and I'm not sure if I should leave, _I don't want to leave_ I thought. _What have I gotten myself into…_ I thought with a small grin. Somehow I had gotten my best friend who was original a guy pregnant, I had wanted to keep it –and at the time the idea of twins didn't even pass my mind- and she had agreed, and now here I was raising them with her and dating her. Things can really go crazy if you make a wrong move.

Sometimes accidents can be a good thing.

I sighed and brushed a strand of Sasuke's long hair out of her face. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry," I whispered feeling guilty having woken her. She grunted in response and blinked slowly still looking half awake. She didn't move her head from my shoulder and looked over the field. "Sasuke" I muttered after a while. The said ninja glanced at me to continue. "Are you happy?" I asked awkwardly. She scanned my face looking slightly confused then looked down.

"That's a hard question Naruto" Sasuke muttered so quietly I almost didn't ketch it.

"It shouldn't be" I responded a little concerned. She sighed a little then looked at me again.

"I'm happy, but I'm not sure what to shoot for anymore, I have always had a goal, but now I'm not quite sure," Sasuke told me with a slight frown. I was quite sure what that felt like, I still haven't accomplished my goal yet, but I don't think he was right.

"I think people always have goals, even if there as small as getting some food to eat or something there still there," I pointed out. "But you can always make new goals, it's not like because you've reached your others that new ones can't exist," I told her and shrugged a little. I didn't get to see her reaction since I heard loud noised coming from inside the house. "I'll take care of it," I told her and gently stood up. I felt her eyes on me as I disappeared inside to calm a screaming Sachi.

* * *

I smiled at Sachi who looked like she was having a blast on Naruto's shoulders, it was one of her favorite things to do with him. Naruto made sure he had an extra bounce in his steps since she enjoyed being bounced so much. I couldn't help but be amused by both of their enjoyment.

I looked down at Katsu and wondered if he would enjoy being on my shoulders, he looked pretty comfortable on my hip though. He was examining the trees as we passed them on the path off the property. The one-year-old liked me taking him places with me so I had gotten in the routine of taking him shopping with me or letting him watch me train. Sachi would be too loud if I took them together so I usually traded off taking them places.

He looked up at me and wrapped his tiny arms around my waist. I smiled at him as he clung to me, I'm not sure what spawned this action from him, but he seemed to enjoy it or get comfort from it, and I didn't mind.

"Woah" I heard Naruto gasp. I looked over and saw he had caught Sachi by the arm with one hand, it looked like she had fallen off his shoulders. Naruto quickly grabbed her correctly so not to hurt her, but she had already started crying. I gave Naruto a look. "It's not my fault" He muttered having noticed my stare. I sighed and watched as he tried to sooth the girl, and she seemed to get over it quickly when Naruto started rocking her and she laughed a little. I rolled my eyes and looked at Katsu who looked back at me with a small smile.

We soon left the trees and entered the streets of Konoha. The village was busy as normal and we slowly made our way to our destination. I normally didn't go into town with Naruto so he didn't ever experience how public areas were for me, I hated them. As we walked I could hear the whispers of disapproval and strange looks I got from people, I'm not even sure what for, when I first returned it was because no one trusted me, but that distrusted had died out a little than all the sudden I started getting strange looks again.

"She's not fit to raise children" I heard someone whisper was we passed, I'm not sure Naruto heard it or not. I glanced at him, but he just continued looking ahead with Sachi in his arm. I knew what Naruto felt like when everyone hated him, it was offal but I could ignore it. We kept walking but were stopped by a man.

"I don't think those children are safe in your hands," He told both of us. I scowled at him intensely hoping he would move. I was surprised when Naruto moved forward and punched the man square across the face. The man didn't seem to have expected it and fell to the ground.

"Shut up" Naruto growled at the man he had sent to the ground. I looked at him a little stunned he would just go and punch someone in public after he had finally been accepted. I noticed strange looks from the surrounding people. "You have no right to judge us," He told the man his voice laced with anger and annoyance. The man looked a little scared even though Naruto wasn't doing anything but staring him down. Naruto looked at me and replaced his anger with seriousness.

"Come on" He gestured for us to move on. I was still stunned and need a few seconds before I gave a curt nod and followed him. I didn't realize it, but I had held Katsu closer to me and relaxed my grip on him. I looked at Naruto's back as we walked, I normally would just ignore them, but I wondered why Naruto hadn't, so I voiced this to him.

"You always talked about not stooping to their level when you were younger, why did you punch him?" I asked seriously. Naruto glanced at me and smiled a little, which surprised me.

"Well back then they were just being mean to me but that guy got you and the twins involved, that's different" Naruto informed me giving a reassuring smile. I gave a weak smile in return, I hoped this wouldn't affect his public image and all. "I've done this before anyway, I get comments like that too," Naruto told me and turned forward again. I didn't respond and stared at him with a small smile.

I looked down at Katsu who had been listening the whole time, "don't punch people to solve problems" I told him a little jokingly. I heard Naruto snort a little in amusement, I smiled having been successful in lightening the mood. We did run into any more problems as we arrived at our destination.

I looked at the park gate and looked over at Sachi who started smiling at the sight of it, the twins loved the park, but we weren't here so they could play it was their birthday.

"You're finally here!" Sakura chirped happily. We walked over to where she had set up under a tree, there was a blanket set out with a picnic basket.

"Sakura!" Sachi exclaimed happily reaching out to her. For some reason Sachi could only pounce Sakura's name right, I think it was because she tried more since Sakura would get so excited. Sakura stood up and took Sachi from Naruto and let the small girl wrap her arms around her neck in a small hug.

"Hi Sachi" Sakura greeted in her 'baby voice' and sat down, Sachi was set in her lap. I sat down across from her and handed Katsu to Naruto who took him and sat down next to me. I laid down on the blanket and looked up at the leaves shading us from the sun. I closed my eyes and let the breeze blow over me.

I moaned when I felt a weight on my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Naruto as placed Katsu on my stomach. I faced Katsu but glanced at Naruto who was trying to hold in a laugh as Katsu laid his head down. I sighed a little and laid my head back down decided it wasn't too bad.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I didn't think a birthday party would be as much fun without more people so I invited some friends," Sakura told us awkwardly. I shrugged, I didn't mind too much.

"That's fine" Naruto agreed and I felt him lay down next to me. I put my hand on Katsu's head and brushed his soft hair. I felt him rise and fall with my breath and in return could feel his small breathing.

"How can you guys be so chill? I thought with Naruto in the family there would be no rest" Sakura joked sounding distracted, I guessed she was playing with Sachi whoever now and then giggled.

"I think were too exhausted" I responded with a slightly amused tone, Naruto chuckled a little. I felt Naruto grabbed the hand that was resting at my side, I laced my fingers with his. I heard footsteps approaching and wondered who it was but didn't open up my eyes to see.

"Yo," I heard a familiar voice say close to me. I opened my eyes to see Kakashi looking down at us.

"Hn" I greeted simply.

"Hi Kakashi" Naruto greeted with a slight tone of confusion. I understood Naruto's tone, it's the middle of the day shouldn't the Hokage be working?

"I got a day off, Sakura invited me" Kakashi explained still standing over us. I put my hand on Katsu's back to support him as I sat up. The small boy whined a little in protest but was okay when I laid him in my lap. I noticed Kakashi wasn't alone, there was someone standing against the sun so I could only see their outline, it was a woman. "Oh," Kakashi noticed my look and walked over to the woman taking her hand and brought her to the other side of us were there was more room to sit, "This is my wife, Hana"

"What" Naruto muttered in surprise, I was just as surprised.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you guys" Hana greeted with a smile. I quickly scanned the woman, she had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, she was –in my book- 'attractive' and in good shape. I had never seen the woman before, but she was in such good shape she had to be a ninja.

"You're married!?" Naruto exclaimed looking almost horrified at Kakashi.

"Oh," Kakashi responded seemed to remember something, "I never told you guys, whoops" He shrugged and his wife giggled a little. I squinted at him a little, _Kakashi, married… This has to be some sort of joke…_ I thought suspiciously.

"How's Kichiro?" Sakura asked seeming indifferent to the news of our sensei's courtship, I guessed she must have known.

"Stubborn" Hana smiled and looked down, I noticed she was carrying a small boy in her arms.

"Y-you have a child!?" Naruto exclaimed looking stunned.

"I really have to remember to tell you guys this stuff…" Kakashi responded awkwardly. The small boy, 'Kichiro', looked the same age as the twins with silver hair and his mother's deep brown eyes, _definitely their kid_ I thought. I was slightly overwhelmed at the idea that Kakashi, of all people, was married and had a child.

"I guess Kakashi forgot to inform you, I'll break it down for you," Hana told us with a sigh. "Me and Kakashi met while he was in ANBU-since I myself is ANBU too- and have been friends for a very long time. About two and half years ago we finally start dating" Hana leaned in a little to whisper, "He worked up the nerve to ask me out" She told us still loud enough for Kakashi to her with an amused smile and leaned back. "He proposed and we had a small quite wedding, he didn't want me to be bombarded since I was the Hokage's wife and all. Then somehow we ended up with Kichiro here, he's one and half" Hana finished. Kichiro was now sitting in her lap and staring at everyone.

"Sounds about right" Sakura agreed with a nodded.

"You knew!?" Naruto accused.

"Yeah, I was the one trusted with the delivery after all" Sakura told him looking slightly offended.

"Sensei! How can you just forget to tell us these things?" Naruto frowned at the silver haired man.

"Sorry" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, I saw Hana give him a quick angry glance.

The Hokage's wife turned back to us and smiled, "You must be Naruto and Sasuke Uzumaki"

"No" I responded, Hana looked a little confused, "were not married" I corrected her.

"Got it" Hana responded with a nod. I squinted at her a little, she didn't seem like ANBU, but neither did Kakashi really in that case… "I'm guessing these are the twins," She asked hesitantly as if she might get it wrong again.

"Yeah, Katsuro and Sachiko," Naruto told her and pointed at them when their names were announced.

"Hi!" Sachi called, I looked at her and I'm not sure who she was talking to, but she was looking at Kichiro.

"Hello," The boy responded staring to Sachi. I looked down hoping Katsu would also greet the boy, but I saw he was just staring blankly at him. I bounced him a little and he looked up at me with a smile. I lifted the boy off my lap and placed him on the blanket, Sakura did the same with Sachi. Katsu yawned while Sachi crawled away from him and over to the slightly older boy. I watched as she sat down in front of Hana and stared at Kichiro who looked up at his mom. Hana placed the boy down next to her. We watched as Sachi and Kichiro started talking, it was a little slurred and I couldn't quite understand what they were saying, but they looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Kakashi" I looked at the man in question.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Whatever convinced you to have kids? You don't seem like the type" I asked bluntly. Hana blushed and Kakashi sighed a little.

"It wasn't exactly planned" Hana whispered. I smiled a little being able to understand the situation quite well, it wasn't exactly the same since they were either dating or married at the time but still.

"Kichiro isn't the hardest kid anyway" Kakashi explained with a hidden smile. A thought hit me, _Hana knows what Kakashi's face looks likes unless he never kissed her or something, but he had to at the wedding._ I made a mental note to ask the woman about it later, I was still desperate to know what was hidden under the mask.

"Who else is coming?" I asked Sakura while Naruto got distracted talking to our old sensei. Sakura turned to me and gave me a wide smile.

"I convinced Shikamaru and Temari to come," she told me sounding pleased with herself. I hadn't heard from them in a while and wondered why they had missed some of the hangouts Naruto had thrown. I raised my eyebrows at her in a questioning way, why would they want to be here for the twin's birthday? She saw my looked and continued to smile "I heard a rumor they have a child on the way" She whispered happily. _What's up with the unlikely people to have kids having kids…_ I thought first with a sigh. "We get to see if the rumors are true," She told me with a mischievous smile. I gave her an amused look, I did have to admit I was a little interested.

"I also invited whoever was available, so who knows," Sakura told me casually. I sighed a little but guessed there wouldn't be too many people around. "It is Naruto's birthday party too" Sakura pointed out at my sigh.

"I know," I said giving a small nod. I jumped a little when I felt something on my leg, I looked down at saw Katsu had crawled over to me and laid his head on my thigh. I picked up the boy and placed him in a better position for sleeping in my lap.

"Oh my god you're a whale!" I heard someone scream. I looked up and saw three people approaching us.

"Thank you Kiba, I wasn't aware that I'm an oceanic mammal" I heard one of them say sarcastically sounding rather annoyed as they came into earshot. I looked and saw it was Shikamaru, Temari and Kiba when they stopped. I noticed Temari first, she was rather large in the belly area and I guessed she was in the last months of pregnancy since that's what it looked like to me.

Sakura jumped up and smiled widely at Temari, "The rumors are true! I knew it!" Sakura exclaimed bring Temari into an awkward hug. I saw Shikamaru's tired expression and guessed he wasn't happy having to deal with a pregnant woman, I could imagine his common statement 'what a drag' going through his head. Temari sat down first letting out a slightly relieved sigh since she didn't have to stand any longer, I remembered how offal pregnancy was on your back at that stage and understood how she felt.

"How are you?" I asked her once she had settled.

"Tired" Temari responded looking at the three small children. I glanced at them and saw Katsu hadn't moved from my lap and looked fast asleep, but Sachi and Kichiro had separated, Sachi had moved over to Naruto and had the rim of her shirt in her mouth while Kichiro was sitting staring at her.

"Sup, Sasuke, Naruto" Shikamaru greeted when he took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"You guys are having a child!?" Naruto asked looking stunned once again.

"Yup," Shikamaru responded. "She talked me into it" he explained, I let out a small sigh of relief not wanting any more accident children.

"I wish you had stopped me," Temari told him with a sigh. He looked at her with a small smile. I looked at them for a little before turning to Naruto who was smiling at the couple and petting Sachi's head. I saw the girl was a little confused by his petting and looked up only to get a hand across her face, Naruto looked at her having realized she moved. I watched as he smiled at her and picked her up, he settled her in his lap. He noticed my eyes on him and moved his hand so it was covering mine, I grinned a little.

* * *

"Sakura you can't stay all night," I told her as she tried have a fluent conversation with Sachi. It was getting dark and we had returned from the birthday parties, at the end there were about twelve people present and I never did find out what Kakashi looked like.

"Sasuke wants me to leave, do you want me to?" she asked Sachi.

"Stay Sakura," Sachi told her.

"Yay!" Sakura bounced the child. "What about you Katsu?" Sakura asked looking at the boy sitting next to her. He looked at her and just frowned before turning to me. He held out his arms in my direction. I picked him up and braced him on my hip like I had seen Sakura do many times. "Katsu what do you have against me?" Sakura joked. The boy looked at her and grinned a little. Sakura smiled widely back at him. Katsu turned back to me and hugged my side. I sat down on the floor near Sakura.

Naruto had disappeared upstairs, I guessed to go to sleep before he could be forced to take care of the children, I would let him sleep this time. I set Katsu in my lap once I was able to release him from my side. I watched Sakura trying to teach Sachi words.

" _Han-d_ " She told the child slowly pointing at her hand. Sachi looked at her hand. " _Fin-gers"_ Sakura slowly said pointing at the body part. "Can you say Hand and fingers?" Sakura asked her. Sachi frowned at her in thought.

"Ham" Sachi smiled, I wasn't sure if she had a sense of humor or just wasn't understanding. Sakura laughed and smiled at the child.

"Sasuke" I heard my name but it sound the tiniest bit slurred, and I didn't recognize the voice. I looked down at Katsu, he was looking up at me. Sakura stopped having heard the child too. "Why do people not like you?" Katsu asked fluently. My jaw dropped slightly in surprise of the beautifully done sentence. Sakura had the same surprised expression. I closed my mouth and started to think of an answer.

"That's a hard question, some people just don't like who I am or what I've done" I tried to simplify the answer, I didn't feel like telling them my entire life story right now.

"Okay," Katsu responded scanning my face. Sachi even looked surprised at her brother. I smiled widely at him, Katsu smiled back. I leaned down and kissed his forehead and he giggled a little. I frowned inwardly that Naruto had missed his son's first words, I knew he would be sad.

"Katsu" Sachi suddenly spoke looking at the boy, Katsu turned to his name. We were both surprised again that Sachi had pronounced it right. "Hi," Sachi smiled at him. I laughed a little and Katsu stared at her happily. Sachi turned back to Sakura looking to be congratulated I guessed, Sakura smiled at her. She turned to me and glanced at Katsu before giving me a shrug.

"Katsu, do you know your full name?" I asked the boy, I wanted to get more words out of him if possible.

"Katsuro" he responded easily.

"Uchiha Katsuro" I added. The boy looked at me wide-eyed. I realized I didn't say their full names often.

"Uhiha…?" Katsu tried the name.

" _U-chi-ha_ " I broke it down for him.

"Uchia?" he asked.

"Close enough" I smiled at him. "It's the name of my great clan, I'll tell you about them when you're older," I told him with a sad smile. I wanted to ask him a bunch of questions, but I didn't want to overwhelm him. I was happy he could speak, and pretty fluently too, I grinned that he was now verbally ahead of Sachi.

I eventually convinced Sakura to leave, and she did with a sad goodbye to the now one-year-old twins. I took the children to bed, one on each hip.

The next day I decided to try to get Katsu to show Naruto his new trick. "Katsu, what's your favorite color? Do you know?" I asked the boy when Naruto sat down at the table. Katsu frowned and thought for a bit, Naruto looked interested I would ask such a random question that he most likely wouldn't respond to.

"Red" the boy decided. Naruto stopped eating at stared at the boy.

"Since when can you talk?" Naruto asked him. Katsu looked at Naruto and smiled at his surprised expression.

"Since last night, if you didn't go to bed you would have seen," I told him. Naruto smiled at Katsu.

"That's amazing Katsu" he chuckled happily. Katsu smiled and looked at me then Naruto again.

"You're smart kids," I told them. Sachi was hanging on Naruto's leg and the small girl smiled showing her small baby teeth. I bounced Katsu a little so he knew I was talking to him too, he giggled happily.

* * *

 **An: This chapter was somewhat uneventful since I had to move some stuff to the next chapter since it was ending up longer than I wanted. This means there has been an extension of chapter numbers till the stories over, so if all stays the same we have three more chapters till it's over.**

 **Again I'm sorry this chapter was late, the 4** **th** **of July sort of got in the way and halted my work, but I got it finished. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are bae!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

 **AN: I'm so freaking sorry this chapter is so late I'm just finding it hard to find time to write and I'm a little tired and just want to finish the story. The sequel will be more fun and I want to get to it, but I have to finish the main one first, le sigh. So the next updates may be a little in frequent since I have had to redo or add chapters, I still want to try to make the story good, but it'll just take more time.**

 **Completely off topic I had my moms friend over, she's pretty much like my aunt, and she brought her son, who's turning one and he was so darn cute. I observed him and tried to use some of the stuff he did in the chapters. He hasn't learned to talk yet, but he makes these really cute noises and stuff. Okay sorry, this was random I just thought I must express how adorable he was.**

 **Anyway, there are some implied things in this chapter but I'm just trying to seriously echo how 'girl talk' is to me, my friends and my mom and such. It's awkward but somewhat true of what conversations we girls have, it's for a little more mature audience since they are around twenty now and it's not all true just tired to get to the point and stuff.**

 **(Slight spoiler if you don't read the manga) also, (I'm not sure how this chapter** _ **looks,**_ **I was having trouble uploading it and it might look weird, sorry)**

* * *

I stared at the door, it seemed to loom over me making me feel small. I didn't want to open it in fear of what may lay beyond. I hesitantly reached out and grasped the knob. _Maybe she found a cure… maybe she didn't…_ I thought as I slowly turned the knob, either way it bothered me. I swallowed a little before standing tall and pushing the door open.

"Sasuke, what took you so long? Did you decide to do laps around the village or something?" Tsunade asked uncharacteristically calm and serious even though he tried to joke, this frightened me further.

"Sorry," I responded plainly, I didn't care I had taken my time and was hoping to continue to put off whatever she was going to tell me.

"Its fine. Take a seat," Tsunade waved it off and gestured for one of the two chairs seated in front of her desk. I walked over to her and sat down as she instructed. I clutched the armrests trying not to show my unease on my face. Tsunade looked me up and down for a little before starting, "I think you can guess why I called you here"

"Is it about the cure?" I asked relentlessly trying not to show my uneasiness. The medic gave a curt nod and laced her fingers under her nose, an action we both shared.

"I have put my personal time aside for quite a while, about two years now to be more specific. I think it's safe to say that if I, the world's best medical ninja, could not find a cure it's very likely there isn't one," Tsunade scanned my face.

"Okay," I replied and masked my emotions with a blank face. It felt like someone had punched me. I had been expecting the answer for a while, but it still was disappointing that I had put so much hope into the cure and yet there is none. I was a little interested in the smallest feeling of relief I had, _maybe because I don't have to make a decision if I would want to be a guy again…_ I wasn't sure, but I was glad it was there in a weird way.

"If you want we can perform a surgery to try to bring back your original appearance as close as possible" Tsunade offered sympathetically.

I shook my head, "No, it wouldn't be the same, and one physical change is enough for me in a lifetime" I declined trying to put a small joking tone but failed.

Tsunade nodded and scanned my face for a little as we sat in silence. I continued to sit and think, my thoughts a big mess and nothing quite fitting properly, I was slightly worried why I wasn't panicking more. "It's not that bad," She continued to scan my face when I glanced at her, "being a woman, Sure there might be some drawbacks compared to what you're used to, but it's not all that bad. I think you have been thinking about all the bad things of being female, but it does have it's perks" Tsunade pointed out.

"Yes, I know," I told her, I would have elaborated further on my emotions if I was talking to Naruto or Sakura, but I didn't think the former Hokage would care.

She raised her eyebrows slightly clearly showing she didn't believe me. "Whatever, your problem is now a personal one. I'm sorry I failed in finding a cure" Tsunade finished and let her hands fall to the desk.

"It's fine," I told her standing up. I bowed slightly, "Thank you for taking so much time in trying" I thanked quietly before standing up straight and leaving. The transaction of information had been quick since both me and Tsunade were the type to get straight to the point, I wasn't sure that helped or not.

* * *

I held the small girl's hands so she was supported in her efforts to stand. "Like this Naruto," I told the overwhelmed blonde as he fumbled with his son.

"Sakura, I can see what you're doing, but Katsu doesn't seem to care," Naruto told me not taking his eyes off the struggling boy. I laughed a little as Katsu looked around and kicked his feet as Naruto held him up trying to get him to place his feet down. "You got to work with me man" He muttered as he slowly lowered the boy again only to have him retaliate and bring his legs closer to him.

"No" Katsu stated smiling at Naruto's displeasure. Naruto frowned a little before putting on a big smile and rising the boy above his head. Katsu giggled as Naruto bounced him above his head.

"He's not going to learn to walk that way" I pointed out with a small giggle. Naruto slowly lowered the boy and placed him on the floor.

"Dad" Katsu reached out to the blonde looking upset. I noticed that Katsu was a pretty fluent speaker but only when he really thought about it, otherwise he was like a normal one-year-old and he just sort of babbled his words.

Naruto reached out and lifted the boy again only to end up holding him in the air since he refused to put his feet down. I looked down at Sachi who had been watching Naruto and Katsu too. She looked back at me when she realized I was looking at her. She smiled and I bounced her a little and watched happily as her feet stabled her.

All heads turned when the door opened and a distraught looking Sasuke walked in. I felt a little guilty since I had been the one sent to send her to Tsunade and knew what the medic had wanted to tell her. I gave her a sympathetic look which she noticed and looked at me. She sighed before walking into the room and sat down in front of us.

Sachi watched her mom before reaching out and grabbing, "Sasu" She called. Sasuke despite her obvious uneasy mood smiled at her and took her from my arms placing the baby in her lap.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked watching Sasuke closely as she played with a wiggling Sachi's hair.

"Tsunade informed me that there's no cure," Sasuke told him as she smiled at Sachi. I looked over at Naruto and saw him give a serious nod in response to her words. I looked between them as the silence started laying thicker.

"Okay," I said breaking the silence and standing up. I got their eyes as I picked up Sachi from Sasuke and walked her over to Naruto giving him both the twins. I turned to Sasuke having decided how to make this situation better, "Come on" I offered my hand. She eyed it but didn't take it and stood up on her own, I didn't take any personal offense to this. I turned to Naruto, "Were going to have a girls night out, I'm sure you can handle them" I told him with a mischievous smile. Naruto looked a little confused and was about to say something.

"Oh, Sakura I don't-" Sasuke started.

"Okay good, let's go" I turned away from Naruto before he could answer and completely ignored Sasuke as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the house.

* * *

"Why are you doing this Sakura?" I asked I wasn't sure if she was trying to cheer me up or something else.

"You need to embrace your feminine side" Sakura looked back at me with a smile as she continued to pull me through the town. I frowned a little not exactly wanting to 'embrace my feminine side'. I sighed and started letting my thoughts wander back to me.

The news that I was going to be a girl forever was still sinking in but it wasn't bothering me as much as I thought it would have, but a lot of things seemed to be turning out that way. One would think that being a different sex than the one you were born to for the rest of your life would hit you hard but I guess I really had just started to get used to it, of course it still upset me but, in a sense, I was okay.

"Here we are, let's find a table and wait till the others get here" Sakura informed me as she dragged me into a small cafe. We found a table next to the window and took our seats. "I'll pay, what do you want?" She asked glancing at the menu not giving me enough time to complain.

"I'm okay" I declined.

Sakura gave me a look then a waiter came over, she continued to stare at me as she talked, "we'll have two orders of green tea"

"Anything else?" He asked.

"We're okay for now" She waved him off and continued to stare at me. I looked down at the table not enjoying her blank stare. "I think you're thinking about this stuff all wrong" She started, "It really shouldn't matter, it's not like you can't use your abilities you had before," She pointed out. "I'm a little offended you would thinking being a girl sucks more then being a guy, you're thinking glass half empty. Being a girl isn't all the bad, I mean you've been one for a about two years, it couldn't have been that bad,." I raised my eyebrows a little, she shrugged awkwardly, "Well periods suck, but I mean besides that it's not all bad" She pressed leaning in a little to emphasize she meant what she said.

"Yeah, well, it's still strange when you've been a guy for nineteen years then get forced into being a girl" I pointed out a little annoyed.

"You are like the definition of a glass half empty" She joked lightly and eyed the tea as the waiter placed it in front of us. I sighed and put the mug to my lips and let the tea warm my insides.

"Okay, fine, then what are some perks?" I challenged raising my eyebrows slightly again.

"Well you can…", She trailed off thinking, I grinned a little in amusement, "You can have children!" she pointed out. I shrugged a little not seeing it as a reason to hop on the woman train, not sure I want to have more. She looked at her tea and thought again, "You can seduce men" She told me with a hint of lightness. I frowned at her, I wasn't quite amused. "You can wear fun things and put on makeup" she sounded a little hesitant now. I continued to frown at her. She sighed and looked back down at her tea again, "You have to figure these things out on your own, it's hard to explain" She muttered taking a sip of tea with a pout.

"Sasuke's joining us?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I look and saw Tenten, Ino and a hesitant Hinata who was wading around in the back of the group looking at the floor. I eyed the Hyuga interested in her more then normal nervousness.

"Yeah, she got some news and I thought it was about time we brought her into the gang," Sakura told them with a smile. She leaned over to them and whispered, "We need to show her the fun of being a woman" She was still loud enough for me to hear and I rolled my eyes a little.

I noticed Ino had a mischievous smile on her face, "We should return to my house later then" She glanced at me. I felt a seed of worry sprouting, _what was she planning..._

"I agree" Sakura smirked. _Can woman talk telepathically or something..._ I marveled at the wordless exchange. I looked at the pink haired woman and gave her a look raising one eyebrow. "You'll see... later," She told me taking another sip of tea. I sighed knowing It would take more effort than I wanted to use to pry the answer out of her.

"Can I ask what the 'news' was?" Tenten asked glancing at both of us and pulling up a chair like Ino and Hinata were doing.

"Tsunade terminated the case of trying to find how to properly turn 'her' back to 'him'" Sakura explained giving me a sympathetic look. I looked at the table trying to avoid everyone's stare, I was at least glad they weren't all that of pity.

"Well that shouldn't be bad news, you do have a boyfriend after all" Tenten pointed out on my left. I looked blankly at her not exactly sure if I was getting her point. I looked over at Hinata when I saw her move and watched the woman look at the table with a saddened expression.

Sakura followed my eyes to the nervous Hyuga girl. "What's wrong Hinata?" She asked not looking too concerned since the girl did this quite a lot apparently.

"Oh it's n-nothing, I'm f-fine" She stuttered nervously noticing she was drawing attention to herself. I realized what must be upsetting her, she was always like this around me and I could only guess it's because of Naruto. The two had dated for a few months but Naruto had broken it off since he didn't feel like he could return her love or something like that, it had been hard for both but I'm not sure Hinata got over it. The Hyuga heiress was obviously still in love with Naruto and I felt guilty having ended up with him and, what I guessed to be, living her dream with him of children and a house.

I felt compelled to say something to her but what was I supposed to say, 'sorry I had kids and ended up dating your dream man' -no, that would be too lame.

I ended up just keeping my mouth shut and sitting silently as the conversation some how moved to how hot one of the waiters was. I watched as Ino flagged down the waiter and started asking about the menu then smoothly changed the subject and started a conversation with him.

"I'll get your order right away," He told her with a grin once the conversation started to die down and got back on the subject of food.

"No number," Sakura teased when the waiter was out of ear short.

"Just wait," Ino told her with a smirk. I didn't understand what Ino was going to accomplish by this but I watched slightly interested but I didn't care too much. After some chit chat the waiter returned and placed down a muffin on a nacken in front of Ino, the exchanged a smile before he continued waiting other tables and such. Sakura raised her eyebrows at Ino who still looked smug. Ino lifted the muffin off the nacken and held up the nacken which had a number written on it along with a name. I squinted a little wondering how this was at all interesting or relevant, I knew this was how someone implies wanting to date but I didn't see why Ino felt like she needed to.

"I'm with Sasuke's expression," Tenten joked, "I don't get how that's fun, we all know you might call him" she pointed out holding out a hand in wonder.

Ino shrugged and pocketed the nacken, she didn't even eat the muffin but gave it to Tenten instead, saying something about calories.

I sighed a little and stared out the window. I wasn't entirely sure what Sakura was trying to accomplish by bringing me along. I was just being forced to listen to gossip and personal girl stuff I'm not sure I wanted to know. I glanced at all of them as they laughed at something Sakura was saying between giggles. Out of boredom I started half listening, "...sweet, a little too much sometimes. I feel like he's smothering me, not in a bad way but it's a little overwhelming at times. But I do have to say for Lee he is quite good under the covers," Sakura chuckled and earned some laughs from Ino and Tenten. I rolled my eyes regretting having listened and tried to act as if i never heard the unwanted comment.

"At least you can get and keep a man" Ino pointed out.

"Well you might if you call some of those's numbers instead of keep them as some sort of trophy," Sakura retorted with a challenging grin, their banter was quite different than me and Naruto's was.

I stopped listening as Ino shot a mean but playful natured comment back at her. I watched people walking by the cafe about their daily lives. I noticed a boy who was crying for reasons unknown and his mother was trying to sooth him by holding him close to her, oh how I envy the boy. I felt a seed of sadness spawn as I watched the boy rub his eyes and hug his mom, _I wish I had that as a child_ I thought sadly. I hoped I would be able to provide comfort to my kids like the woman did to her son. I watched as the boy smiled at her and tugged for them to continue.

"Sasuke, earth to mother ship" Sakura waved a hand in front of my face. I glanced at her and gave a slightly confused look at being called 'mother ship'. She ignored the look and continued talking to me having finally gotten my attention, "How's being a mom?" She asked.

I responded with a sigh and blinking slowly, "exhausting" I told them rather emotionlessly. I was bored and didn't care for small talk unless it was on an interesting topic.

"How are the squirts?" Ino asked, 'squirts' is a word she uses for kids I noticed.

"There audible now, mostly just one-word statements but there learning. Right now were trying to introduce walking to them," I explained lacing my fingers underneath my nose in a casual way. I relaxed my face realizing I probably looked serious from my thoughts.

"What was each of their first words?" Tenten asked leaning in a little.

"Sachi's was 'no'" I smiled a little remembering when she declined food using words for the first time, "Katsu's was my name followed by an entire question" I told them not particularly wanting to explain what said question was.

"That's sweet, from what I've heard Katsu's a real mama's boy" Ino teased with a smile. I grinned a little and gave a small nod.

"She's definitely Katsu's favorite" Sakura informed with a large smile and glanced at me.

"You would know, you practically live over there" Ino joked raising her eyebrows at the woman. I looked at Hinata when she giggled a little, she had been really quiet this entire time. The other girls seemed to remember she was there. "So, Hinata," Ino turned the conversation to her, "have you found a new man yet?" Ino asked bluntly with an eager expression.

"N-no, I'm afraid n-not" the Hyuga muttered blushing nervously. I unconsciously gave her a sympathetic look, I felt guilt creeping up.

"I'm sorry you and Naruto didn't work out" I apologized awkwardly trying to still sound genuine.

Hinata shook her head a little and smiled at the ground, "It's okay, as long as Naruto's happy, I'm happy" She told me but kept her eyes on the ground. There was a silence before the conversation started again. I looked away from the shy girl and glanced out the window. I was bored again.

"Okay, let's go" Sakura announced abruptly standing up and slamming some money down on the table. Hinata and I jumped a little having not been focusing on the conversation. I stood up and followed them out, I was going to turn home, but Sakura caught me. "Were not leaving quite yet?" She told me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I reluctantly followed them as they walked through town.

"No lagging behind, you're going to be tonight's main focus" Ino announced grabbing my arm and pulling me into line with them. I tried not to moan in announce out loud and kept quiet in silent contemplation on how Sakura always ends up getting me involved in things I didn't care for.

I was even less happy when I saw it was a clothing store, _not again_ I begged silently. I tried to shrug them off and slip away, but Sakura also had her grip on me and it tightened. "If you're trying to make me feel better shopping isn't going to help" I muttered.

"Of course it will, who doesn't like new clothes?" Sakura chuckled a little. I sighed and let myself get pulled into the damn clothing store.

* * *

"One more" Sakura told me through the door as I unchanged.

"And apparently so was the other ones" I muttered taking off the shirt they said they didn't like. I was struck with deja vu remembering the last time I got stuck doing this with Sakura and Ino, but now it was all of them.

"Try this one" Tenten threw a dress over the door. I sighed as loudly as possible so they could hear my displeasure.

"Come on, be a good sport Sasuke" Ino called. I reluctantly pulled on the dress and struggled with the zipper. I glanced at it in the mirror, it hugged my "amazing figure", or that's what Sakura called it. With a scowl, I opened the door and did their routine spin before glaring at all of them. They ignored my obvious anger and started commenting on the dress. I put my hand on my hip and continued to glare at them.

"Don't move" Ino suddenly said with a wide smile. I gave her a confused look but did as she ordered not sure what she would get from it.

I saw Sakura also smile and give an approving nod, "That stance adds to your appearance" She told me. I let my hand fall to my side and broke the stance on purpose. She sighed, "You're so stubborn" She muttered and rolled her eyes. I grinned a little in triumph. "Ha!" I jumped a little when Sakura pointed at me, "You have to smile more!" She told me. I sighed and started closing the door in response.

"Wait" Tenten stopped the door, "You may be a mom, but that dress is sexy on you" She grinned at me. I gave her a confused look, _why do some of them keep flirting with me... is this a girl thing... do they flirt with each other…_ I wondered.

"I a-agree" Hinata announced quietly. Ino and Sakura nodded simultaneously. I sighed knowing this meant I was keeping it. I closed the door and quickly slipped it off hoping that was it, luckily it was. We paid for the cloths and stuff, luckily it all fit in one bag.

"I think it's time for my house" Ino suggested. They all agreed and they dragged me to the blonde's house that was above their flower shop as the sun slowly started sinking behind the buildings, time had flown bye. I was instructed to sit down in a chair they set up in the bathroom with my back to the mirror, I had an idea what they were going to do and I hoped I was wrong. "Hinata, Tenten, I'll go make you some tea and you guys can make yourselves at home," Ino said leaving the large bathroom and ushering the two into the hallway and to the living room leaving me and Sakura alone.

"Do I have to be here?" I asked giving Sakura an almost pleading look.

"Just try to have fun," Sakura told me and disappeared behind me then came back with a baby wipe and started wiping down my face.

"Am I being a test subject?" I asked squinting as she ran the wipe over my eyes. She finished and quickly made sure my face was clean.

"In a sense, but I think you'll have fun seeing the different results…" She trailed off as she disappeared behind me. I scowled not wanting to be part of this. "I always wondered what Uchiha Sasuke would be like in makeup" She whispered with a chuckle.

"You did?" I asked looking over my shoulder at her with an eyebrow risen.

She chuckled again as she dug through the cabinet, "Well not exactly when you were a guy, but still" She said still with her back turned to me.

"You ready Uchiha?" Ino asked appearing in the doorway. We both glanced at her and I sighed.

"I don't think I have a choice" I grumbled subconsciously rubbing the back of my neck, a habit I started picking up from Naruto. Both Ino and Sakura laughed, it almost sounded evil in my ears. I didn't struggle as they started applying product to my face.

* * *

I sat and looked down at the tea, the color undecidable since the mug was black. I gingerly took a sip and tried to relax, being around Uchiha Sasuke always put me on eag. I tried to be happy for Naruto but I knew deep down I was jealous of Sasuke. This jealousy was born the night I learned of Sasuke's pregnancy and that my love, Naruto, was the father. I wasn't at all possessive of Naruto, we just hadn't worked out, but I couldn't help being jealous. Just the fact that Naruto had been living with Sasuke almost caused me to faint but to know they had had kids and were now in a serious relationship I was dangerously close to having a heart attack. Sasuke had everything I had wanted and it seemed I would never be able to obtain it, what was I to do…

"Hey Hinata, are you okay? you seem out of it" Tenten observed watching me at the opposite end of the couch where she was laying.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" I lied giving her a weak smile. I looked back at my tea and took a sip. It's not like I wished bad of Sasuke or anything, I would never want that, I just envied her. I placed the mug in my lap and stared at the floor. I jumped when there was a cackling laugh that came from the bathroom, I winced a little at the sting of the hot tea on my leg where I spilled some of it when I jumped.

"Oh! let me get a towel!" Tenten saw my pain and jumped up returning a second later with a wet towel which she carefully placed on my legs. I quietly thanked her and pressed on the towel letting it relieve the burning. After making sure I was okay Tenten took her spot again and crossed her legs, "They sound like they're enjoying themselves, I can't wait to see the result" Tenten joked.

"Yeah" I agreed with a small nod before gingerly taking another sip of what was left of my tea.

We heard a gasping voice laughing loudly from the bathroom, "Oh Sasuke… I told you… not to move…". We heard both the girls start laughing.

"Sorry!" The Uchiha said not in an apologetic manner but more like she was frustrated.

"No, it's okay because it's hilarious!" Sakura laughed. "There's a line clear across your face…" we lost their words as they started speaking at normal tone again, only chuckles and sighs could be heard. We exchanged a look and Tenten gave me an amused smile, I grinned in return.

"S-so Tenten, how have you been?" I asked not liking the silence and genuinely wanted to know about my friend.

"I've been good, I just miss going on missions with the full team, only me and Lee are capable anymore…" Tenten admitted looking down at her tea. I felt bad for her, she had confessed she had had feelings for my cousin, Neji, and his death had really hit her hard and still was.

"It is hard losing a team member and having another one hurt" I looked down at my own tea running a finger around the rim now reminded of my cousin. Another silence feel between us and the chit chat in the bathroom could be heard. Then there was a silence there too and then some scuffling.

"You have to show the others before you can see it yourself!" I heard Sakura scold. I looked up as an annoyed groan could be heard then foot steps. Sasuke stepped into the room with a slight scowl, but some how she still looked beautiful. The makeup had made her angry expressions even seem attractive. There wasn't much on her face from what I could tell, just mascara and some eyeshadow and possibly blush or something. From what I understood the two were planning on starting simple then slowly getting more complicated with the application of makeup to her.

"Okay now can I see?" Sasuke asked starting to turn away, Sakura stopped her and made her stand longer as all four of them inspected her. I gave an approving nod and so did Tenten, the two 'makeup artist' looked pleased and aloud Sasuke to retreat back to the bathroom.

That's another thing, Sasuke was beautiful as a female, she was probably prettier than me. But in my mind almost everyone was… I sighed a little and clutched my mug, _maybe if I was prettier Naruto would have stayed with me…_ I pondered sadly staring at my reflection in the tea.

"Are you jealous that Sasuke gets to have makeup put on?" Tenten asked sounding like she had pushed her pain aside.

"Possibly" I answered giving a weak smile.

"I don't think you need it, you're like the most naturally beautiful out off all of us, Sasuke could be next but you're definitely number one" Tenten smiled at me, I glanced at her. _Maybe me and Naruto really wasn't meant to be…_ I thought and continued to look at the woman on the couch. Oh Tenten, if only she knew her random encouraging comments were the things that made people's days.

* * *

I stood in front of Tenten and Hinata as Ino and Sakura stood to my side and squinted at the new makeup trying to decide if there could be adjustments. They told me this was the last 'experiment' they will do with makeup and I would soon be able to go home once I showed the others and saw it myself.

"Y-you look beautiful Sasuke" Hinata complimented with a small smile. I gave the smallest of grins in return. I had completely stopped complaint after makeup experiment number three, I had reluctantly admitted to myself I was having a little fun. It was interesting seeing how they could change the feel of my face but just slapping on some colors and tints.

"I think it's really good" Sakura nodded approving her and Ino's work.

"You might possible, possible, look as good as me" Ino admitted with a slight tone of playfulness. I gave them all a small grin and looked down a little embarrassed that they were staring at me and throwing compliments.

"Okay, I think you'll want to see yourself" Sakura gestured to the hallway that held the bathroom. I gave a small nodded but secretly I was quite interested in why everyone seemed transfixed. I turned and made my way into the bathroom. I could clearly see my face since they had put my long hair in a messy bun and I stopped in my tracks. I gave my reflection a thorough scan and had to admit that in my book I was stunning. I think it was mostly because again the makeup had taken away the darkness that permanently lay behind my eyes and brought out my main emotion, which at the second was happiness and slight shock. I looked more natural than when Eda had done my makeup for the wedding back on that fateful mission, and I think that made it better almost. I wasn't sure why my reflection was so transfixing but I couldn't help staring at it but didn't dare touch my face in fear of ruining it. _So this is me now, a woman, forever… I guess it's not all that bad…_ I thought looking into my own eyes then quickly running them down my body. I guess a lot had changed, I never liked change but I can, never seem to stop it. I put my hand subconsciously over my abdomen and continued to look at myself. I'm not even sure all this change was for the worse either, a lot of amazing thing's had spawned from it, an image of the twins and Naruto passed through my mind.

I frowned a little in surprise when I had to wipe my eyes, _Naruto's right… I have become a cry baby…_ I thought with a small chuckle then started laughing at my reflection, I had smeared the makeup a little and it looked like I had dark bags under my eyes. I saw Sakura enter behind me when she heard my laugh and she smile at my messed up look.

"Here, I'll fix it if you want to show Naruto" She offered and I stood back to she had more space to work. I looked at my reflection as she wiped off the makeup around my eyes and carefully re-applied it. "I think that was it," Sakura said stepping back and looking at my reflection too. I nodded, it was the same and still brought out my eyes. "Okay well I think Naruto will want you home, do you want me to walk you?" Sakura offered ripping her eyes off my reflection. I shook my head and eventually looked away from myself before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

I sat at the table and eyed the hallway where Sasuke would appear when she entered. I had my head rested against my hand and I felt like I was about to fall asleep. Somehow I had been able to put the twins to sleep without injury and had been waiting for Sasuke to return for hours, I started to worry but was starting to doze off too.

I had just closed my eyes before I heard the door open and I watched until Sasuke's form came into view. My hand slipped and I fell a little when I first saw her, she look different, but in a good way. I regained myself and looked back at her to make sure I wasn't seeing things. She looked at me and had a glowing expression, she seemed to have enjoyed herself.

"Do-do you have makeup on?" I asked carefully. Sasuke shrugged and entered the room, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to gain from the shrug but didn't care. "Well, you look…" I hesitated know Sasuke didn't quite enjoy girly compliments, "... Beautiful" I told her with a smile and stood up. She blushed a little and grinned at me.

"Beautiful is a change from handsome" She joked, good, she took it nicely and I didn't think I had to worry about getting hurt. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close.

"I guess" I muttered as she placed her arms on my shoulders. I leaned in and we embraced in a peaceful kiss. It was nice when she didn't argue and returned the affection. This kiss lasted for a surprisingly long time before we separated and walked to bed.

* * *

 **AN: I guess this chapter was just sort of about accepting who you are. I felt it necessary to give the whole 'no cure' thing an entire chapter. And yes, only true girlfriends flirt with each other, it's a beautiful and random exchange everyone enjoys and could either be just a compliment or playful flirting.**

 **Sorry, there was a slight spoiler in this chapter, if you watch the anime Neji isn't anything new but the other injured person hasn't exactly happened yet but if you read the manga you know what I'm talking about.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the last one before the epilogue then the sequel will start. I hoped you enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts! Reviews are bae!**


	20. Chapter 20

**An: Well this came out really late… sorry about that guys. I really don't have any excuses, I'm really sorry. Next chapter is an epilog sort of thing and will be shorter and probably pretty cheesy.**

"What makes you think I can cut hair?" Sakura asked holding the scissors out like they were going to hurt her with her hand on her hip.

"Well it doesn't have to be anything special, and I don't trust Naruto with scissors-"

"Hey!"

"I wouldn't either" Sakura agreed and we both received a glare from Naruto who was sitting on the floor trying to keep our squirming children still so he could properly feed them. "So you 'just want it like it was before'?" She quoted eyeing my hair.

"Yeah, it's way too long for missions and I prefer short hair," I told her running my hand through my hair. I was fed up with long hair, it was nice if you're not doing anything, but it's hard to take care of and impractical.

"I know…" She muttered picking up locks of my hair and letting them fall again. I brushed it out of my face.

"If you cut it short in the back it'll just naturally pop up, but you know what it was like before," I said running a hand up the back of my head and catching hair between my fingers. .

"That was natural?" Sakura asked wide-eyed, Naruto looked surprised too.

"Yeah, it always has been… did you guys think I spent hours making it do that or something?" I asked squinting at them a little.

Sakura shrugged, "a little, yeah, I just imagined you got up really early or something" She explained.

"Same" Naruto agreed staring at me but struggling with an energetic Sachi.

I frowned a little, "It's always been like that, I don't think a five-year-old would take the time to do that," I pointed out. "I mean Katsu already has signs of the same thing, it's genetic," I said and we all looked at the boy playing the a toy kunai. It was true, as the small boy got more hair it started to naturally style like mine had been.

"That's either really weird or cool," Sakura said still staring at Katsu as he stuffed the toy in his mouth and started returning our looks.

"I think it's cute" Naruto commented ruffling Katsu's hair for it only to fall back into place. Katsu took the toy out of his mouth and threw it a little then laid onto his back. I smiled at his weird yet entertaining actions.

"Okay, we should go outside so you don't have to clean up hair" Sakura instructed getting back on the topic I asked her to come here for. I gave a nod of agreement and we both left the room and found a place on the veranda.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle them?" I asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I have some fun activities planned" Sakura smiled at Sachi. She was holding the small girl's hand helping her stay standing while Katsu watched quietly.

"Okay, see you later" I nodded and gave a smile to the twins.

"Bye!" Sachi called and smiled at us. Katsu just stared with wide eyes looking a little unsure.

"Bye," Naruto said simply with a sweet smile. We were somehow able to get out of the house after struggling with the children. Now we would be early for the mission so we weren't in a rush. We left the house, I let out a relieved sigh. I was finally going on my first mission in almost two years. Kakashi had assigned me to work with Naruto and his team to escort an important counselor of the Sand village back to his land. I knew Kakashi wasn't going to give me harder missions till later so I didn't argue.

We greeted Tansho and Naoki who were already waiting. Tansho squinted at our entwined hands. I hadn't realized it, but Naruto had held my hand, we had been for a while. I didn't mind.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" Tansho asked me. I nodded at her rather blankly wanting to see how Tansho was like me. She gave the smallest of grins. I felt Naruto's surprise. I remembered Tansho was blind and wondered how she knew me, I knew she could probably see my movements, but I didn't think I had met her before. "Your chakra is special, there's none like it I've seen, since I guess you're the last of your clan and all" Tansho explained bluntly like she had read my mind, she probably has to explain it to a lot of people.

"Well, I'm not anymore" I responded a little defensively, I never liked being called the 'last Uchiha'.

"Well I haven't met your kids yet and I don't think there old enough to be ninja" Tansho pointed out. "So you could only be Sasuke" Tansho added. "Who else would hold hands with sensei anyway," Tansho said blankly, I believed she was trying to make a joke. I realized with mixed emotions she did seem to have the same attitude.

"You must be Tansho since your head strong" I retorted challengingly. Naruto swallowed a little when Tansho shot me a glare. She didn't scare me and I wasn't going to let her win. I knew Naruto was too nice to beat the kid down, so he was a little scared since he knew I would.

"How are Katsu and Sachi?" Naoki asked breaking the tension. I snapped out of my stare with Tansho.

"They're growing" I replied simply. I had met Naoki a few times when I would see Naruto out for missions and such, I hadn't met Tansho yet since she was mostly late; same for Kobo.

"They've finally learned to talk" Naruto added.

"That's nice" Naoki smiled.

"What is she doing here!?" Kobo accused running up to meet everyone.

"Joining you" I snapped back giving him a small challenging look.

"But sensei! I thought we were doing this mission alone!?" Kobo complained loudly and fell to the grown dramatically.

"We did the last B-ranked mission alone and it didn't turn out well. And be more respectful, that's Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto scolded squeezing my hand a little I held my head a little higher. Kobo lost his angry expression and stared at me.

"I'm sorry" Kobo apologized. He bounced back quickly, though, "Are you sensei's girlfriend!?" he asked seeming to notice our interlocked hands.

"Yeah" I responded smoothly but I was slightly annoyed.

"That's so cool!" Kobo hopped over to me. For an eleven-year-old he sure acted like a four-year-old. "Sensei you never tell us anything" Kobo complained loudly. God this kids complains all the time I thought with an internal eye roll.

"I get why Naruto's here but why are you? Your one of the strongest ninja in the village. You shouldn't be on a mission with Genin" Tansho asked going to lean against the gate. Naruto had told me about their training with natural chakra, it was the only thing the girl seemed excited for.

"Kakashi refuses to send me on harder missions since he's afraid I'll die or something. I guess he doesn't trust me on missions since I haven't been on them in so long" I explained. There were nods of understanding then a small thoughtful silence. .

Naoki broke the silence, "Are you and Naruto good friends with Lord Sixth? Since you always call him by his first name?"

"They were his students," Tansho answered for us simply. We looked at her, apparently she knew quite a bit about me and Naruto. Naoki nodded taking in the information. I had assumed they would have all known this stuff since they had been Naruto's students for more than a year. I guess I assumed Naruto would blab about stuff like he used to, he seemed to have become more mature after the war. I gave him a side glance with a small smile.

Naruto had told me that his team still struggled somewhat with teamwork and that's why they almost failed there last B-ranked mission. He learned a lot about his team because he mostly observed. They were mostly allowed to go on harder missions since Naruto was their sensei and could pretty much win any fight if they got in trouble. He had told me how Kakashi said he had to stand back a little to let his team do most of the work.

Finally or client showed up. He apologized for being late saying something about paperwork. Once the man realized who his escort was he became more cynical and nasty. I guessed he was one of the councilor's who didn't like Gara so he didn't like Naruto who was friends with Gara and also a free Jinchūriki. We weren't going to have a fun time. We left for a day and a half journey of angry tension.

* * *

"Thank you" Gara smiled at his friend. The two hadn't seen each other in a while. Naruto made the Genin wait outside while he and I talked to the Kage.

"It's no problem" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he took a seat. I stood in the background.

"I'm sorry, I knew he wouldn't like you" Gara apologized for his councilor since we had just arrived.

"I'm used to it" Naruto joked sadly. Gara's eyes rested on me. I personally hadn't become best buddies with the man but I have met him before and he helped save Naruto's life so I was partly in his debt. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Gara asked with slight wider eyes, I would have guessed his eyebrows would be raised if he had any.

"Yeah, it's a long story" I responded blandly looking down at my body.

"You don't need to explain if you don't want" Gara blinked slowly. I was happy Gara wasn't cold to me like a lot of people I've run into since they know about my days of crazed murder. I blinked dismissing the memories. "How have you been?" the calm man asked turning to Naruto.

"Busy" Naruto replied simply.

"With your team?" Gare asked.

"Yeah, that and I have kids now" Naruto confessed a little awkwardly. Gara gave his subtle smile and waited for him to go on. I felt awkward and looked out the window staring at the sand-colored buildings.

"What a lovely surprise" Gara grinned. I snorted a little at the ironic comment, those kids were not 'lovely surprises' at first. Gara looked at me again seeming a little confused. I continued to stare out the window and ignored the look. "Who's your spouse?" Gara asked.

"That's a long story too" Naruto chuckled awkwardly. I unconsciously shifted my weight from side to side uncomfortably. Gara noticed and I felt his eyes rest on me then turn back to Naruto and the desk creaked a little as he leaned in.

"I do want to hear this one" Gara smirked slightly. Naruto smiled at the man awkwardly. I decided it was my turn and I took a seat next to Naruto. I crossed my legs and looked blankly at Gara.

"It is quite a long story if you really want to hear it" I grinned a little. Gara seemed more interested at my involvement in all this.

"I have finished my paperwork for today" he responded scanning me. For some reason, the story seemed comedic when I ran our timeline through my head. When we didn't say anything he pressed, "I have to admit I am intrigued" The man joked but seemed true to his words. I sighed and started the long story.

* * *

"They were born October 15, a year ago" I finished. Gara had listened quietly and seemed to be saving his questions.

"Sachiko and Katsuro Uchiha" Naruto added, he had just been adding small comments on the whole time.

"You weren't kidding that it was a long story" Gara commented jokingly. "I wish I had been able to have contact with you, it would have been nice to know of my friend's life milestones" Gara smiled at Naruto who chuckled awkwardly. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship?" he hesitantly asked. I thought the question would be easy to answer, but we both found ourselves staring at the man blankly. The question felt weird, I didn't like it.

"Partners" Naruto answered abruptly. I looked at him, he was staring at Gara swallowing his own words. I grinned slightly at him. For some reason, we had been in a relationship for a year and we hadn't ever said to each other that we were officially together.

"Well I'm happy for you" Gara smiled. I liked the calm man, he didn't seem to care what people had done or who they used to be, I guess I could understand since he's trying to prove he's not who he used to be. "I myself have found someone and I hope you are as happy as we are" Gara grinned happily at us.

"That's great" Naruto congratulated the man. I was quite surprised, I could never see the man with anyone since most of his people still hated him. I sat awkwardly as the two men conversed. I knew the Genin probably weren't happy since we had been talking a lot longer than we had thought.

"I'll check on the team," I told Naruto standing up. He nodded at me then turned back to Gara. When I opened the door I heard scuffling then saw the three Genin sitting looking unnatural. I realized they must have been listening to the conversation. I frowned not knowing how much they had heard. I looked at Naoki hoping she would spill the beans. She was looking at her hands thinking.

"What did you hear?" I asked scanning all their faces.

"Enough," Tansho told me staring at me. "I knew you were a guy," she accused frowned at me. I glared at the girl. "You act and talk too much like one" She informed me.

"I noticed," I responded still glaring at her. "I don't really have much choice, though, as far as I know there's no cure" I looked at the wall angrily.

"Your and sensei's relationship is pretty much based off the fact that you had his kids. Do you even love each other? or are you just friends with benefits?" Tansho commented coldly. I felt my annoyance and anger bubble over. I approached the blind Genin and grabbed her collar. I lifted her up slightly just to show her my strength.

"I should watch what you say, I'm not as nice as Naruto. I won't pity you since you can't see, because as far as I know you can think," I snarled at the girl. I released her when I felt her slight fear. I didn't want her to be completely terrified of me, but I wanted to put her in her place. I saw Naoki staring blankly at us while Kobo was wide mouthed and looked scared himself. "The pregnancy wasn't anyone's fault anyway. I dare you to make Naruto feel bad because of it," I glared at all of them. Naoki smiled at me.

"You really care for him" she commented. I lightened up at her kind comment and shuffled a little awkwardly realizing I had just snapped when someone said I didn't love Naruto.

"He doesn't deserve any more hate" I muttered slightly and leaned against the wall opposite the Genin. "If you have any problems blame me, I'll take it," I told them quietly.

"I'm sorry" I looked up. Tansho had apologized with her arms crossed and looking down the hall. I assumed by her teammate's reactions that it was quite a rare thing.

"Denied, you need to learn to keep her mouth shut or you'll only piss people off," I scolded her. She seemed surprised her apology had been denied, I guessed it was last resort. After I let my words sink I decided to lecture the girl, "You won't get anywhere without friends, I've tried it and it doesn't work." So don't be such a hard ass and just let people in," I said meeting her unseeing eyes. Tansho turned to me and scanned my face. "I bet you heard what I did after I left the village, it was all in a search for power and once I had it I didn't know what to do with it. Power isn't everything. Just enjoy your time. I don't want someone falling into my footsteps," I felt awkward at the confession and advice I was giving. I felt Tansho's unseeing eyes on me. She didn't say anything to me and just blinked slowly.

The hallway remained silent till Naruto left Gara's office. He stopped and looked at all of us sensing the tense atmosphere. "Let's go," he told us smiling. The Genin got up first and Naruto waited for them to go a little bit ahead before we followed. "What happened?" he asked me quietly.

"They had been listening, and I had to teach Tansho a lesson," I said evenly.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Naruto asked a little scared.

"No, just intimidated her and talked," I continued to look forward and stare and Tansho wondering what she was planning on in the future.

"Okay," he smiled. "She needs to be talked to, though," he commented grabbing my hand. I took it and intertwined my fingers with his. His grip calmed my temper.

We left the village and started our long trek back through the desert. Naruto had tensed up a little bit as we started leaving the village. He had let go of my hand since we were both sweating from the heat. I looked at him and wondered what was bothering him.

"Sasuke," he said probably noticing my look while watching the Genin fighting about something up ahead.

"Yeah?"He didn't look at me and grinned a little.

"I love you," he said quietly. I stopped as he continued forward. He noticed and turned to me looking a little nervous. I was somewhat stunned and looked at him. I took the step to close the gap between us and wrapped arms around his neck. He leaned in understanding what I was going for. We ignored the heat and kissed silently. He put his hands on my waist and we stood turning our heads a little. I knew I could never echo such words even though I knew my feelings were the same. I was happy he had finally said the three words that I had been hoping for.

"Ew," Kobo said noticing us. We released our lips and kept our foreheads together looking into each other's eyes. "Please sensei don't show us these things" Kobo complained loudly fake throwing up. Naoki punched him in the shoulder while Tansho watched us blankly. Naruto smiled at them but continued to stare into my eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I hoped he understood what I was trying to say without words.

"I'm glad you feel the same," He said quietly. He stepped back from me to deal with his displeased student. "You'll understand when your older kiddos," He joked. Kobo frowned at him as he passed the waiting team. They walked with him before he got too far ahead. I watched for a bit before following them.

We had just admitted to being a couple and confessed our love for each other. I would have thought such thing would feel weird, but it made me really happy.

 **AN: Yup, well I don't have much to say so I'll just leave you guys be this time.**

 **Reviews are bae!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you for the support I have gotten for this story. And thanks** _ **so**_ **much for that random person who reviewed "hah! GAYYYYYYYYYY!" that was sooo important, I need to thank you for this great review -yeah, no, I do not quite see the point these random reviews that don't help what-so-ever. I appreciate you took the time to write this review but honestly all I want is a simple review saying what my mistakes are, where I'm weak and need growth etc. I enjoy all reviews but if you're serious about reviewing just tell my straight up what's wrong with the story because 'GAY (y 10x)' will not help me improve this story or grow as a writer.**

 **I admit this story is not the best and I know where it needs work, and at the moment I am not a skilled enough writer to improve the story to my standards. I still love all my readers and reviews! Just putting it out there guys! Okay sorry, this was sort of long, please enjoy! Some "final words" will be at the bottom and such If you want to read them, there's also some underlined information you might want to check out later.**

 **SOMETHING ELSE:** **The sequel will be out later, I want to take a break. I'll be uploading another story:** **Smaller! This new story (named Smaller) won't have anything to do with this one but it's a Naruto fanfic and if you like babies check it out!**

 **More information on everything bellow!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: New beginnings**

* * *

"Mom, Sachi hit me again!" Katsu complained pulling on my shirt. The three-year-old looked frustrated that only I could stop his sister.

"Sachi!" I called. The girl peeked around the corner and sulked over to me. "Apologize to you brother," I told her sternly.

"Sorry _wimp_ " She stuck her tongue out to Katsu. Katsu frowned and started chasing after his sister who started running away. They disappeared around the corner and I heard the front door open as Sachi tried to make her escape.

"Shuriken!" the small boy yelled and I heard a small thud as the toy hit its target. They came running back in the room and Sachi clung to my leg this time.

"He's coming after me!" she screamed with a giggle. The boy turned around the corner and tripped. Sachi laughed and I couldn't help giggled a little. The boy looked defeated and sat down crossing his arms and looking away. He looked surprised when Naruto picked him up. The blonde had just entered the house from a long mission with his now full Chunin team.

"Help!" Katsu cried happily as Naruto lifted him up into the air before bringing him back down and tickling the boy.

"You can't escape me!" Naruto said with a fake evil laugh. The man had moved in with me fully a year ago and the house now held mine and his objects. It had become _our_ home not just mine.

"Sachi! Please!" Katsu begged between laughs. Sachi attacked her father with a toy Kunai.

"Ah! You got me," Naruto cried playfully falling to the ground pretending to die.

"I killed dad!" Sachi started panicking.

"You can never kill me!" Naruto grabbed the girl gently picking her up. He stood up as the girl struggled in his arms. He sat down at the table and let the girl free herself. She went back to ruff housing with Katsu. I watched as they ran off and hoped they wouldn't hurt themselves like they had many times before.

"Play outside please!" I called after them and I heard their footsteps down the stairs and out the door. I sighed and turned to Naruto. "Did your mission go well?" I asked continuing cooking for dinner since I had been interrupted by the kids. I had started to learn to cook since I had more than myself to feed now and mostly made dinner when Naruto got home from missions, otherwise he would cook.

"Good, I don't even know why I'm there anymore. They really don't need me," Naruto yawned stretching his arms.

"Soon Kakashi will probably let them do more missions alone," I said.

"I hope," Naruto muttered. "I hope they're ready to fend for themselves," he mumbled.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" I assured him. I glanced at him when I didn't get a response. Naruto was watching me carefully and looked out of it. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Let's have Sakura over" he randomly said.

"Sure…" I agreed surprised by the random question.

"She doesn't come over much anymore, I just thought it would be nice," Naruto explained.

"Well she has a good reason," I joked. "If she's free we could have her over tomorrow," I told him leaning against the counter.

"That's perfect, because I already invited her," Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"You need to start coming to me first," I smiled at him, he had pulled this a few times before and I didn't really mind.

"Sakura's coming over?" Sachi asked peeking around the corner. They two had reentered the house having tired themselves out. Katsu walked past her and plopped down at the table.

"Yeah," Naruto told her.

"Yay!" The girl bounced into the room. I turned back to the food to finish it. "Katsu, Sakura's coming over!" the girl happily informed her brother.

"I can hear you know," Katsu stuck out his tongue to his sister. She frowned at him and sat down at the table. I set down food for them all and pulled out some grass from Sachi's long hair.

The children had started to show more of their looks as they aged. We learned Katsu had completely taken on my hair and it stuck up rebelliously in the back so we had given him the same style as I had since it wouldn't work any other way. He had mostly my facial structure, and almost looked like me when I was his age expect the only thing that you could see from Naruto was his blue eyes. At first sight, the boy was quite striking with his black hair pale skin and blue eyes. He had gained a lot of energy when he became a toddler and would run around with his sister who had even more.

Sachi's hair looked fuller since it tried to stick up, but the weight of it brought it down to her back since she liked it long. She also had most of my sharp facial features but possessed Naruto's general happy feel. Naruto said she sort of looked like his mom with her red hair but did have the distinct Uchiha look. She was now taller than Katsu by a few inches, which Katsu always complained about. Since Sachi was so energetic she usually had left over energy and Naruto would have to tucker her out by chasing her around since Katsu would run out of energy before her.

"Sit properly please," I scolded Sachi and Katsu's slouched stances. Naruto told me I could be sort of strict, I knew I was since I wanted them to have manners at least. I rarely got angry at them though and they knew when I scolded them it wasn't because I was mad.

They sat up straighter and started thanked me for the food and started eating. I wasn't a short order cook and would make them eat whatever I made. They didn't argue and actually seemed to enjoy it.

"When can we start training?" Katsu asked. They asked the question often seeming to hope for a different answer each time, but I gave the same one.

"When you turn four," I told him.

"But I want to be a ninja!" Katsu complained frowning at me.

"Well, you can't go to the academy till five so it only makes sense" Naruto pointed out. Well, the 'academy' was more like normal school for the first few years then a student had the choice to continue going to normal school or go to the ninja academy. I would have put the eager kids in earlier but I didn't have the power to do so like my family did, they could have put me in early like Itachi, but they decided I needed more training. I spaced out sadly thinking about my family.

"I want to train too!" Sachi complained bring me back to the table.

"I promise we'll train when your four, just wait a few months," I said grinning at their eagerness. They continued to complain all night and Naruto and I just started laughing at their weak agreements which made them mad, but we were enjoying ourselves.

Naruto cleaned up while Sachi and Katsu crawled over to me. They sat down in front of me and continued to argue. I was thankful when Sachi fell asleep in my lap and Katsu had given up and was resting his head on my leg and trying to keep his eyes open.

"Time for bed," Naruto said scooping up Sachi carefully. I gently picked up Katsu and followed Naruto up the stairs. We had given them their own rooms so they wouldn't get angry in the middle of the night and keep us up. We had bought them full sized beds too. I laid Katsu down and tucked him in before going to bed myself.

Naruto and I had just started to doze off together when we heard a voice. "I can't sleep..." Katsu said sounding embraced. We lifted our heads and saw the small boy in the doorway. He was giving us big eyes and shuffling his feet.

"Come here," Naruto yawned a little and gestured for the boy to come over. He picked him up and put him in between us. I brought the boy to me and held him. Naruto laid close and started falling asleep again. I felt Katsu's deep breathing on my skin and started falling asleep knowing he was comfortable.

* * *

"Sakura!" Sachi ran past me and hugged the woman's leg.

"Hi Sachi," She greeted. Sachi smiled at her letting go.

"Come on!" Sachi reached up and grabbed her hand. Sakura leaned over so the girl could pull her through the house.

"Youth runs through there vanes!" Lee told me enthusiastically.

"I wish it didn't," I responded with a sigh. Lee smiled at me and followed his wife inside.

Sachi had sat Sakura down next to her and was talking happily about how she had beat Katsu at 'ninja' yesterday.

"Hey, Sakura do you want to place Naomi down somewhere?" Naruto asked her finishing up dinner. Sakura looked down at her young daughter.

"I think she's okay," Sakura told him setting down the one-year-old in her lap. Sachi smiled at Naomi who grinned back widely. Lee took a seat next to Sakura and watched their child happily. I took a seat opposite them and Katsu sat next to me. I looked at Naomi who had grown a little bigger since I last saw her. Sakura's first child had been announced about two months after Lee had proposed to her about two years ago. Naomi had Lee's face, luckily the child took after her mother when it came to eyebrows and avoided her father's. The girl had pink shiny hair, she was only one, but it still looked silky. The child had dark brown eyes like her father. The girl was wearing a pink dress and looked happy.

Sachi played with Naomi's hand who smiled widely at her interaction. Sakura looked down at the girls and smiled at them.

"Katsu how have you been?" Lee asked the quiet boy.

"Good, but I want to train," Katsu said and frowned at me angrily.

"I see, but Sasuke knows best for you and you should listen to her," Lee informed the child. The boy looked at Lee and frowned processing his words. I smiled at the bushy-browed man thankful for his random statements of wisdom.

"Sachi, give Sakura some space," Naruto told the child as he set the food down. Sachi frowned and ran around the table to sit next to Katsu. Naruto sat the head of the table. The kids thanked him for the food and started eating eagerly, it had become a game to see how could finish first. Naruto had given Sakura a bowl of food for Naomi who was a little young to be eating soup.

"You have taught them well," Lee said watching the kids eat though they were eating it fast they were making sure they had their manners.

"I won't let the next Uchiha's be slobs," I said with a small grin. Katsu glanced at my words and slowed down a little noticing he had started to get messy. Sachi noticed he had slowed down and slowed down a little too not wanting her brother to get all the favors.

"How has Naomi been?" Naruto asked her. Naomi looked up at her name but continued to stuff food in her mouth.

"She's doing great, she started putting words together," Sakura told us. She bounced the child a little, "Can't you now?" she smiled down at the girl.

"Ye," Naomi answered simply. She had been a little slower catching on to words, but she seemed pretty fluent.

"Done!" Sachi announced happily slamming her spoon down. Katsu sighed and looked down at his last few bits of food.

"You'll get her next time," Naruto reassured the boy. Sakura laughed a little at Sachi's excitement.

"Don't eat too fast, it's not healthy," Sakura told the girl with a giggle.

Sachi looked at her. "Am I going to die!?" Sachi asked dramatically and seemed really scared.

"Don't worry you're fine! Just eat slower," Sakura laughed. "She's totally like you" Sakura whispered to Naruto next to me.

"I noticed," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. We all laughed except for the children who seemed confused at what was funny. We all finished eating and I cleaned up while everyone talked, no one left right after dinner and we talked for a long time.

"Sakura can I talk to you outside?" Naruto asked awkwardly. Sakura nodded and I squinted at him suspiciously. Sakura handed Naomi to Lee, the child got upset she was separated from her food. I watched them disappear around the corner.

"Mom, Sachi won't stop pulling my hair!" Katsu called to me as Sachi was doing just that. I stared at Sachi who let go noticing she had been caught. Katsu looked like he was tempted to do the same but was the better man and just fixed his hair.

"How have missions been?" Lee asked me grabbing the bowl with what was left of Naomi's food and placing it in front of her.

"Easy and infrequent," I complained.

"I am sure Kakashi is only thinking of the twins," Lee pointed out. They frowned at being called twins and tried to deny it every time anyone said 'twins', they didn't like thinking they were so close.

"I know, but still..." I muttered.

I listened as I heard an excited scream then a shushing from outside. I wondered what Naruto was talking to her about. The door opened and Naruto sat down next to me blushing. Sakura was smiling happily at me. I squinted at them. "How would you guys feel if I hanged out tomorrow?" Sakura asked Sachi and Katsu.

"Yay! Please do!" Sachi hugged Sakura's leg.

"I asked her to watch them tomorrow, I think we should go out for dinner," Naruto whispered to me. I nodded slowly even more confused still shooting Sakura glances. They left before I got the time to ask Sakura. She squeezed me tighter than normal in goodbye.

"He really loves you," she whispered into my ear. I squinted at her when we separated, she winked happily at me. I watched her walk away carrying Naomi and holding hands with Lee. Lee turned around and glanced at us quickly when Sakura whispered something to him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked Naruto. He was bringing me out to dinner like he had said last night.

"To dinner," Naruto responded playfully. I frowned at him but knew he wasn't going to tell me. We walked down the street and Naruto stopped in front of a restaurant, it seemed familiar. "They're classier now," Naruto whispered to me as we entered. I understood why he asked me to put on something nice, I wore a short deep blue dress while Naruto had put on dress pants, white shirt, and a vest. I scrunched up my face trying to remember why this place was familiar. I looked around when I realized it was the place Naruto had insisted we went to try their ramen when I had first become a girl. He was right, they were a little higher class now.

They seated us and I read over the menu which was much different now. "Why the dinner?" I asked him after we had ordered.

"I don't know, we just haven't really gone on a date thing in a while," Naruto shrugged. I squinted at him and wondered what he was hiding. He smiled at me, "Why does everything need a reason?" I looked into his blue eyes and slowly blinked not knowing how to respond. I looked at his hand which had been resting on the table and ran my finger in a circle on his palm not knowing what to do with myself. He continued to smile at me. "I love you," He whispered. I smiled at him and moved my fingers to hold his hand. He took it and ran his thumb down the side of my hand. I felt like laughing, this was such a strange situation, me and Naruto on a date of our four-year relationship telling each other we love the other. It was so different then what I was used to, but I loved it so much more.

"You're a loser" I joked affectionately. He chuckled a little. We didn't talk much since Naruto seemed to be thinking intensely, I enjoyed the silence.

* * *

"Homes that way," I told him as he went the other way still holding my hand.

"I know, but I want to go somewhere," He smiled at me and looked nervous, I wondered what on earth he was planning on doing. He brought me to a path over the stone faces of the Hokage and stopped when we could see all of the villages. I stood and watched him lean on the railing and look down at the lights of the night. "Sasuke, I know you were a guy but I think you've realized I don't really care," Naruto started, "I do love you and I really hope you feel the same," Naruto looked at his hands.

"Yeah," I answered simply, interested where he was going.

He smiled at his hands. "I think it's about time I asked you something," He told me taking a deep breath and turning to me. I swallowed not sure what he was going to do. "You may have left for a little but I'm so glad I was able to bring you back because I have never been happier then with you," He said looking into my eyes. His words were sweet and I smiled at them but scanned his face hoping he _was_ going to do something stupid. "Thank you for everything you have done, having my children, accepting my offer of love, taking care of the twins… I just can't thank you enough," He looked extremely serious. I gave him an emotional smile, his words touched me. "Please just do this one more thing -only if it will make you happy too" He looked like he was about to cry because he was so nervous. He got down on his knee. I sighed and tried not to smile at him like a child. "Will you marry me?" He asked holding open the ring box. I stared at him and bit my bottom lip. I wasn't expecting the question and the idea had never even crossed my mind since it was pretty much like we were. He scanned my face nervously waiting for a response.

"Oh, Naruto…" I whispered happily. "Of course idiot," I told him and smiled rolling my eyes. He himself started tearing up and had stood up. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. I wasn't sure what my answer was going to be, but it seemed my mouth had done the thinking for me and told him my real wish. I couldn't believe I had just agreed to marry Naruto, of all people in this world I would have ended up with he, was the last person I would have thought of.

"Thank you," he whispered once we parted. I wiped his tears away and laughed a little. He took my hand I hadn't even realized he hadn't put the ring on it yet. It was just a simple gold ring, I was glad it wasn't a diamond or something I liked the simplicity of it. When I looked at it closely I noticed it had written on top of it, 'Trust' is what was written on it in curly letters. "It's like a ring of trust…" Naruto said awkwardly and chuckled a little. I grinned at the cheesy symbol. I felt weird having the ring on, I had always thought I would being proposing to someone. After kissing some more, we headed back to our home to our kids. My life is completely different than I ever imagined, is it better than I imagined, of cores it is. Life is weird that way.

* * *

 **EXTRA: Sakura's POV**

"She's totally like you," I whispered leaning over to Naruto but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I noticed," Naruto blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. I wasn't totally joking, though, their kids were more like them than they cared to admit. _I'm so happy they're too together_ , they both deserved someone good. Both of them had just been so shaken for so long about everything but now with each other they seemed so happy.

I chuckled with everyone else at the joke that had just been formed. I looked down at Naomi to see she wasn't even paying attention and was stuffing cereal in her mouth. I bounced her a little and got a confused look from the small girl.

The dinner was quickly consumed and chit chat proceed. I watched happily as Sasuke and Naruto conversed and agreed about things. I saw the sparkle in each other's eye when they looked at each other, that sparkle was something special they had. _So perfect for each other,_ I thought with a large grin.

"Sakura, can I talk to you outside?" Naruto suddenly asked looked nervous. I nodded and gave him a suspicious squint. I handed Naomi to lee, the small girl gave me a grumpy face as I got up and followed Naruto out of the house.

"What is it?" I asked once the door was closed and we were a good distance away from the house.

Naruto looked at the ground then glanced at me, "Do you think Sasuke really loves me like I love her?" He asked gingerly and avoided eye contact.

"What?" I was stunned by the question.

"I just want to make sure if other people think so," Naruto told her awkwardly shifting his weight from side to side and looking at his feet.

"Um… I don't know why you would ever ask such a question…" I told him still a little stunned. "Look, Naruto, Sasuke absolutely loves you, can't you see it in her eyes? I mean I look at you two and I just can't help being blown away with just how much you love each other. I'm completely sure Sasuke loves you just as much, maybe even more. Naruto, you should never doubt your spouse's love, and definitely not when they love you so much like she does. You have to be able to see the sparkle in her eye," I told him. I probably looking a little bit angry since I had put a lot of energy into my words.

"I… I never doubt her, I just wanted to know if others could see it too. If it was good enough that it could easily be spotted by the people around us," Naruto told me now meeting my eyes.

"Okay, well I'm telling you I can see it as clear as day," I told him sternly. "How happy your kids are is just another sign," I added.

"I'm glad," Naruto said smiling and looking a little lost in thought.

"So, just continue to return and fuel her love with your own, okay?" I smiled at him and he looked at me with a nod.

"I actually wanted to ask you something else too…" He informed me looking nervous again. "Do you think she would ever accept… accept marrying me, if I asked?" He finally spit out giving me a hesitant look.

I couldn't help letting out and excited shriek. "Of course! She would love that! It's just a physical sign of how much you love each other! Yes!" I told him bouncing a little.

"Okay, okay! Shhh!" Naruto said grabbing my shoulder and holding a finger up to my lips. He was blushing and looking even more nervous. "Can you possible watch the kid's tomorrow night?" he asked removing his hand.

"Oh my god! Are you going to propose tomorrow?" I whispered happily with a large grin.

"That was the plan if you thought it was a good idea…" Naruto told me shrugging and blushing intensely.

"Of course I'll watch them. I'll even watch then for two days if you need," I teased giving him a mischievous smile.

"Well, I'm not sure how she'll take it so let's just leave it at one day… for now," Naruto smiled at me.

"Okay," I nodded and couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Let's go inside being they get suspicious," My blond teammate instructed still blushing. I nodded and walked with him back to the house. I tried to stay calm as I sat down at the table and couldn't stop staring at Sasuke happily. She gave me a few glances.

I decided we should leave and quickly announced my decision. I grabbed Lee's hand and brought him to the front door. I quickly gave Sachi a hug, and a reluctant Katsu one too. I gave Naruto a hug then finally was Sasuke. I brought her into and embrace and squeezed tightly. "He really loves you," I whispered emotionally and continued to squeeze a little before releasing the Uchiha. I smiled at her and took Lee's hand. Once we were out of earshot I leaned over to Lee, "I love you just as much as those two love each other," I whispered.

"So do I," Lee whispered back.

"Naruto's going to purpose to her tomorrow," I told him and his eye's widened a little as he looked over his shoulder to glance at the family.

"Well they deserve to be happy," Lee said turning back to me.

I nodded looking ahead into the warm night, "They really do."

* * *

 **AN** **: And that's its folks unless you want to read the sequel (The Next Uchiha's)!** **It won't focus as much on Naruto and Sasuke as their kids really and it's going to much darker and more dramatic. It's going to be separate so you can check that out under my name (Skippylove)!**

 **So funny thing about The 'Spell' is that I don't even ship SasuNaru. Originally this story wasn't going to be SasuNaru at all. I really don't know how it turned into this weird cute strange story it is, but I had fun with it.  
**

 **Thank you so much for reading the story! Still feel free to review since I'm going back over the chapters to make fixes and such. I guess that's it, thanks for reading again! If you like this read the sequel, no clue how long it will be but I have a vague plan on what I'm going to do. Thank you so much and have a nice life! :3**

 **-Skippylove**


End file.
